


The Dark Ones

by Catwjl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 60,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwjl/pseuds/Catwjl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian refuses to let Emma face the Darkness alone-now they share the Dark Ones powers and fight to hang on to themselves while family and friends attempt to find Merlin to remove the Darkness</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT and am making no profit

Prologue

Terror welled up in Mary Margaret as she watched the Darkness swirl around and between her daughter and Regina.  Her grip on David tightened as Emma said something to Hook and then attempted to push him away, turning to the whirling Darkness with the Dark One’s Dagger upraised.   But the Pirate had no intention of leaving her.  Almost faster than she could see he darted forward, wrapping his hook arm around Emma’s waist before the Darkness could push him away as it had Robin.  His other hand rose to grasp the Dagger with her.  What they said to each other she could not hear but she did see Emma drop her head to Killian’s shoulder while her arm grasps him around the waist, tightly.  His head dropped to rest on Emma’s while their grip on the Dagger altered so they were clasping hands with the Dagger in between them.  Then the Darkness hid them both from sight.  She couldn’t tear her eyes from the smoke, clinging tighter to David, hoping and praying her daughter would be okay.  She could not lose her, not when they were finally starting to truly connect.

It seemed to take an eternity for the Darkness to swirl up and then down into the two entwined figures.  As soon as the Darkness was gone the two collapsed like puppets with their strings cut.  They were still clinging to each other and Dagger was clasped between their linked hands.  Mary Margaret ran to her daughter and dropped to her knees, aware of Charming next to her.  She was facing Emma with Hook’s back to her.  In relief she saw Emma was breathing slowly and steadily.  She was a little pale but appeared otherwise unchanged.  Against her will her eyes went to the Dagger.  What she saw caused her to nearly collapse in relief.  The name on the blade read ‘Killian Jones’.  She turned to David.  “It’s not her!  We need to get her away before Hook wakes.”

David just looked at her.  “If Killian is the new Dark One Emma will be our best bet to keep him in control.”

“What do you mean if Hook is the Dark One?” Regina asked, she and Robin had knelt on the other side of couple.  The former Evil Queen was looking more shaken that Mary Margaret could ever recall seeing her.  “Emma’s name is on the blade.”

To verify she had not read wrong Mary Margaret glanced back at the blade.  “It says ‘Killian Jones’,” she reconfirmed.

Robin reached for the Dagger but before he could grab it Emma and Killian’s eyes snapped open simultaneously.  The Dagger was pulled closer to their bodies as they each scanned half the area.  Mary Margaret felt a shudder run down her spine as Emma’s cold eyes scanned over her.  She felt like she had been evaluated and dismissed.  Next to her David straightened, gripping her tighter.  As one they shot up, Killian slipping the Dagger into his inside coat pocket.  Neither spoke.

“Emma?” Mary Margaret spoke softly, wondering if anything of her daughter remained.

After a few moments Emma looked back at her and a change seemed to come over her and she relaxed slightly.  Recognition filled her eyes and she scrambled to her feet, Killian beside her.  They exchanged a look before she looked back to Mary Margaret and David.  “We are fine.”  She looked over at Robin and Regina.  “The Dagger stays with us.”

Hesitantly Regina took a step forward.  “Thank you for what you did.  But it might be better if someone else held on to the Dagger.”

This time it was Killian that answered and his voice brooked no argument.  “We keep the Dagger.”

Not happy with that idea, especially since Hook was currently holding it, but knowing they really had no choice Mary Margaret nodded acquiescence.  “We should go see Gold for our next move.”

Fire flashed in Killian’s eyes as he turned a glare on her.  “The Crocodile has no say over us.”

Emma said nothing, but slid an arm around his waist in support.

David looked between his wife and the former Pirate before stepping forward.  “The Apprentice is still at Gold’s shop.”

“Talking with him is acceptable,” Killian decided after another quick exchanged look with Emma.

The savior turned to face them.  “I am still me, Killian is still Killian.  The Darkness is there but it is not in control.”

Almost hesitantly Regina stepped forward, Robin a step behind her.  “As your Pirate has mentioned in the past, Darkness is deceptive.  It can sneak up on you.”

Emma’s grip on Killian tightened.  “That is why we have each other.”  Done with the conversation the Dark Ones turned and strode toward Gold’s shop.

Before Mary Margaret could follow Regna laid a hand on her arm.  “They are partners in this,” she warned.  “The Dagger holds both their names and they share the Darkness.  Attempting to part them could be a very bad idea.”

“Or a very good idea,” she argued.  “By splitting it we would weaken the Darkness enough that Emma’s light nature would then have a better chance of defeating it.”

Closing her eyes against the desire to argue the notion Regina took Robin’s hand and followed the couple to Gold’s shop.  She had been scared.  For one of the few times since she was a young girl she had been absolutely terrified.  She could feel the Darkness fighting to find a way in to her.  She had worked so hard to change, her Happy Ending finally in reach, and once again the Darkness had reached out to snatch it away.  Then Emma had reached out and taken the Darkness from her, Hook’s support calling the Darkness even more to them.  Now, she vowed to herself, she would help the Savior and the Pirate find their way back to themselves.  The Darkness would not be allowed to keep Emma or her Pirate Consort.  She recognized something that Mary Margaret would not see.  There would be no coming back for one alone.  They would both come back to the Light or they would both make the worlds burn in their Darkness.  She would help them remember the Light and when the Darkness within grew too strong she would help them fight it.

Henry would not be allowed to lose his other mother.


	2. Chapter 1-Adjusting

Chapter One-Adjusting

Emma did not feel different.  As she strode to the pawn shop, in easy perfect step with Killian she focused on how she felt.  Her magic was fairly tingling, not since she lost control had she felt it so powerfully.  But this did not scare her.  It was under control, SHE had it under control.  Snow White had rather annoyed her, wanting the Dagger, wanting to separate her from Killian.  Neither was going to happen.  Gold had made Killian a slave once through the use of his heart and he was still having nightmares about it and facing the guilt of his actions, even if they hadn’t been done by his choice.  She would not allow that to happen to him again.  As for tearing them apart-her mind shut off at that thought.  He was hers and she was his, NOTHING would be permitted to interfere!

Killian stopped walking and turned her to face him.  In his eyes she could see how the power they now shared bound them even closer than the love they felt had united them before the Darkness.  He laced the fingers of their free hands together, the familiar feeling a comfort and a promise to not abandon her.  “We are together and together we are stronger.  Trust in us to protect and guide each other.”  His gaze went to the shop they had almost reached.  “Do not let me do anything to the Bloody Crocodile.  If he is conscious he will not be able to keep his opinion silent.”

Not needing to reply in words Emma gave him a quick kiss, refusing to allow herself to get lost in it.  They would have time for that later.  Walking into the shop she saw Gold lying with his head in Belle’s lap.  At the sight she could feel the power within her swell angrily.  He had hurt her other half.  THAT was not allowed.  Killian’s hand on her waist tightened.  No.  They were both better than that.  The power settled back.  Her gaze had just turned to the Apprentice when Henry barreled into her.  Her son, the most important being in the world to her, equal to Killian.  The Darkness faded back farther.

After a moment Henry pulled back, looking between her and Killian curiously.  “Mom?”

“Henry,” Regina and Robin had entered, closely followed by David and Mary Margaret.

Her son hurried to embrace his other mother.  “Mom, what happened?”  His eyes were drawn back to his mom and Killian and the difference he could see and sense in them but not place.

Shooting Emma a quick glance Regina looked back to Henry, taking a deep, steadying breath.  “The Darkness tried to take me, Emma and Killian took it into themselves instead.  They share the power of the Dark One.”

Henry’s head snapped back to the Savior and Pirate.  “Really?”

Emma nodded.  Killian finally pulled his glare from the Crocodile and turned to face them, his arm going back around Emma’s waist.  When she had turned to watch Henry her arm had slipped from his waist but quickly came back up to rest on his hip.  “That is right, lad.”

Mary Margaret stepped forward, putting a hand on Henry’s shoulder to stop him from going back toward Emma and Hook.  The Savior (former savior?) glared at her.  Snow White was really getting on her nerves.  Killian’s hand on her waist tightened.  “Your mother means no harm.”

“She NEEDS to stop,” she hissed back in a low voice.  But his words did remind her that her parents loved her and she loved them.

“SHE is scared of the Darkness, especially the Darkness I carry.”

“As she should be,” a thready, weak voice whispered from the floor behind them.  “The Darkness can corrupt the purest soul and the Pirate is far from pure.”

Killian whirled around, his arm dropping from Emma’s waist but his hook quickly coming up to catch in her belt loop.  “Silence, Crocodile, this does not concern you.”

“I-“he started.

Stance stiffening Killian hissed, “Silence!”

Sensing a rise in the Darkness Emma swung around, slipping her arm back around his waist and her other around  his front to loosely embrace him, head coming to rest on  his shoulder.  “Easy,” she whispered, feeling the Darkness calm at her touch.  She could feel the rest of her body reacting to their closeness, longing for more in a way they had always denied themselves.  Not being ready.  Now she just wanted to lose herself completely in him in all ways.

Belle interrupted the quiet moment.  “What did you do, Killian?” her voice quiet and non-accusing.

Only then did Emma realize that not only had Gold stopped talking but he could no longer make a sound.  There was satisfaction emanating from the Pirate holding her tight, hand rubbing up and down her back.  “The Crocodile’s opinion on me is not needed.”  He turned to the Apprentice.  “How is he?”

With a last squeeze of Gold’s hand Belle rose and moved over to the still unmoving Apprentice.  “Not well.  He has not regained consciousness.  I was thinking we should send him to the hospital.”  She looked back at Gold.  “Maybe they both should.”

“We need to find out more about Merlin,” Henry announced.  He had pulled away from Mary Margaret and came to stand next to Emma.  Her hand had gone to his shoulder without her realizing it.  That calmed the Darkness even more.

David walked forward to join them, forcing himself to look away from his daughter and her boyfriend (that word still felt wrong when applied to his daughter).  He had been trying to tell how she was different but could not place what exact changes had taken place.  All he knew was that there was a difference.  He was trying not to think about the searching look she and then Killian had given him right after they had awoken.  A sense of danger had tingled up from deep inside him.  The two who carried the Darkness saw him as a potential threat.  “Merlin?” he repeated, opting not to bring that up.

Henry nodded.  “When the Darkness escaped he told us that we needed to find the Sorcerer.  He had defeated the Darkness before.  He was the one who tethered the Darkness to a person who could be controlled by the Dagger.”

Still near the door Mary Margaret said, “then we need to find Camelot.”

Emma did not turn to look at her.  “We should research anything else about him first.  There is no need to go on a Wild Goose Chase.  Meanwhile Killian and I will go to the Jolly Roger.  We will see you tomorrow at the library.”

“Shouldn’t you come home?” Mary Margaret spoke up.

Emma did not even bother to look back at her.  “Killian is home.”  The two disappeared in gray and midnight blue, almost black, smoke.

“They are dangerous,” Gold whispered, forcing himself to be heard.  Killian’s spell had ended once they left.

The paramedics arrived and Belle followed the ambulance to the hospital, promising to meet them in the library tomorrow.  Mary Margaret turned into David’s arms.  “What do we do now?”

Regina stepped forward.  “You have to trust in their strength and love.  They are already leaning on each other to fight the Darkness.  If you watch them that is an instinctive move on both their parts.  That alone makes me feel a little easier about this whole thing.”

Leaning against her husband Mary Margaret shook her head.  “I wish I could believe that.  Hook lived for revenge, in voluntary Darkness, for centuries.  Emma needs the love of her family.”

Henry glared at her, stepping closer to Regina and Robin.  “They can fight the Darkness together.”  He looked up at Regina.  “Can we go home now?”

Regina nodded and led him out.  At the door she stopped and glanced back.  “You need to remember Killian is a survivor and a fighter.  He survived being directly opposed to the Dark One for centuries.  He probably has more knowledge of that Darkness than anyone other the Rumplestiltskin.”  She left the shop.

Once they were gone Mary Margaret turned completely into David’s arms.  “I can’t lose her, Charming.  After all we went through to keep her in the Light this happens.  We HAVE to get the Darkness out of her.”

Gently David rocked her.  “We will.  Henry and Regina are correct.  We have to trust in Emma and Killian.  They are both strong, and strong together.”

Mary Margaret nodded but she still doubted.  She would do anything to protect her daughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They appeared together in the Captain’s cabin of the Jolly Roger, still wrapped in their embrace.  When Emma was sure they were alone she allowed herself to cling tighter to Killian, no longer even attempting to hide the fear and panic she  had been suppressing since she woke up to an alien presence in her body that was quickly becoming a part of her.  The feel of the Dagger in Killian’s inside coat pocket was reassuring.  “Do you feel it?” she whispered.

“Aye,” he responded, voice just as low and arms clinging to her just as tightly.  “I feel it settling, mingling with what I already carry.”

Emma shuddered, burrowing closer.  “Is this what the Darkness feels like?”

Killian did not answer immediately, sitting down on his bed, Emma still securely wrapped in his arms on his lap.  “Yes and no,” he replied thoughtfully.  “Before, I was lost in my own pain and misery.  Almost as though my very soul was tormented.  I could not feel anything beyond the agony and despair.”  He gave a quick shake of his head to push back those Dark memories while Emma brought a hand up to his neck to thread through his hair and along his cheek.  “With this I do not feel the same desperation and despair.  I can still feel my love for you and other positive emotions, but they do not feel as strong, as reachable.  Almost as though there is a cloud bank over those feelings.”  When Emma did not pull away but moved closer he went on.  “This Darkness is not a part of me the same way, although I can feel it altering to become a part of me.  My feelings for you are the most dominant, the Darkness does not seem to know how to deal with them.”

Forcing herself to loosen her grip so she was simply leaning against Killian (Emma Swan did NOT cling) she half asked, half stated.  “So we just hold on to each other.”

“We make a good team,” he responded.  “I think we can be each other’s greatest strength or biggest weakness during this time.  I tend to think our love will make us stronger and the fact that we share the Dark Ones Darkness should hopefully make it easier to control together.”

“My mother,” Emma did not like the faint distrust in her voice but could not stop it.  “She thinks the Darkness will be weaker if we are separated.”

For a moment Killian was silent, suppressing the dislike that welled up at the idea of being separated from Emma.  “She thinks you could defeat the Darkness if I was not present to prevent you from fighting back to the best of your abilities.”

It took Emma more effort than she liked to push past the anger.  “We are stronger together.  Besides you have more experience fighting the Darkness within you.  They left me defenseless since they interfered with my natural balance of Light and Dark.”  Her hand moved to rest over the Dagger in his jacket.  “This stays with us.”

“Aye.”

At his agreement she laid her head back on his shoulder.  “You know we cannot get rid of the Darkness yet, we need to have a way to destroy it first or it will just go into someone else.”  She was incredibly weary yet full of a strange vibrating energy.  She kept waiting for the fear and overriding desire to run to well up in her.  She had admitted to Killian that she loved him.  Despite having the knowledge that had been slowly filling her, watching him sacrifice himself for her and Henry had hammered the fact of her deep love for him home.  As she saw him fall all she wanted to do was tell him.  But once they were back in the loft she had been unable to get the words out.  Then another crisis and she knew she had to save the town from Regina becoming the Dark One and losing her happy ending.   She had to take the Darkness to protect anyone else from becoming the Dark One and losing their happy endings, but she couldn’t go without telling Killian the truth.  But the crazy man had not been content with that.  No, he had spoken the words she had known were true since their trip to the past. Then he had grabbed her, refusing to allow them to be parted.  Once again he had refused to leave her.  Now she was not sure what to say or do.

“You don’t have to say or do anything,” Killian spoke, as always reading her thoughts and making things easier for her.  “Nothing has to change except we both said aloud what we already knew.  It is probably better we wait for any changes until the Darkness is defeated.  I want this to be about just you and me.”

Dropping her head back on his arm to meet Killian’s eyes Emma brought her hand back up to caress his cheek.  “This is not how I ever pictured the aftermath of admitting my love to you.”

His familiar cocky grin, one she had not seen in too long, appeared, but his eyes were serious.  “You have thought about this.”

Thankful to him for lightening the mood she shifted to lay down on the bed, pulling him with her to brush her fingers through her hair.  “Don’t tell me you haven’t.”  There was no reply but she could feel his smile against her shoulder as his hand gently traced patterns on her side.  Closing her eyes she allowed the gentle movement of the ship, the sounds of the waves lapping against the hull and the man in her arms to relax her.  Unfortunately her mind would not shut off and just allow her to rest.  “They are going to want to consult Gold.”  She made sure to keep her fingers threading through his hair, aware he found the movement soothing.

He was almost purring in contentment under her gentle ministrations until she spoke the hated name.  He tensed slightly but did not leave her embrace and the Darkness did no more than push forward a bit but he quickly tamped it back down to rest.  “He cannot be trusted.  He hates me and he fears you, even if he won’t admit it.  Even if he tells the truth he will slant it to show us in the worst light.”

“Killian.”

“I will not hurt him,” he interrupted her.  “I would not hurt Belle by inflicting the death of a loved one on her.”  He was silent a moment.  “However if he hurts her or gets up to his old tricks all bets are off.”

Knowing she would not get anymore, and truly thinking he should not have to give anything else she nodded, knowing he would feel and recognize the movement.  “We should try to rest, tomorrow will be a long day.”

His arm around her tightened.  “I do not want to move.”

Emma did not want to move either but she did not want to sleep in her clothes all night.  Closing her eyes she concentrated and felt her clothes turn into her flannel pajamas.  Another focused thought and Killian was dressed in a pair of sweatpants and long sleeved shirt.  “Better?”

“Nice trick,” he commented, closing his eyes.  A moment later the blanket moved from underneath to on top of them and his brace to the desk.”

As she held him closer Emma was nervous about how easy it was to use the power of the Dark One.  When she used her innate magic it felt different.  Not necessarily bad, just different.  And Killian had picked up the use of magic surprisingly easily.  But then she could sense the knowledge the Dark One’s Darkness brought with it that she was ignoring.  They would both have to be careful with the Power.  Her eyes moved over to the dagger, now next to the pillow beside Killian.  She held him closer, aware of his equally tight grip on her.  They were in this together.  They would get through this together.  Slowly she drifted into sleep, content in Killian’s arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mary Margaret could not sleep.  All she could see again and again was the Darkness going into her daughter.  She tossed and turned, unable to get the image out of her mind.  After what she and Charming had done to protect Emma from the Darkness, to take any Darkness away from her, she had gone and pulled the Darkness into herself.

“Calm down, Mary Margaret,” David spoke around a yawn, rolling over to pull her close.  “There is nothing more we can do until morning.”

Her husband’s words did nothing to calm her but she did allow him to hold her closer.  “Maybe we should go talk to Rumplestiltskin.”

For a few minutes David was silent.  “You know Killian will not approve.  Plus the Apprentice said he will have a long recovery time if he does recover.”  He rolled to his back, pulling Mary Margaret with him.  “We will just have to trust in their strength and love of each other.”

Mary Margaret was unable to completely suppress her huff of disbelief.  “We removed Emma’s Darkness before she was born.  She has never had to deal with Darkness like this.  And you know as well as I do that Hook lived in Darkness for centuries, reveled in it.  He has always said it is easy to fall back into.  Without Emma to ground him in the Light he can pull her to the Dark.”

“He has more experience fighting the Dark than Emma.”

She sat up.  “You were as worried about him being turned by Ursula as I was. We both know how he betrayed us with Zelena by trying to send Henry away.”

Sitting up next to her David took her hand.  “I think we both need to stop judging him so harshly.  Henry was a mistake; he was between a rock and a hard place.  He was just trying to protect Henry.  As for Ursula, we both jumped to conclusions that were not correct.”

“I just keep feeling that leaving them together and with the Dagger is wrong.  Before she let the Darkness take her she said that we had to find a way to take the Darkness from her.”

David was not sure how to answer.  “As long as Emma and Killian remain we need to work with them or risk pushing them into the Dark.”

“We should go to Gold in the morning before we meet with them.”

Not sure that hiding their activities was the best idea David nevertheless nodded.  “For now let’s try to get some sleep.  Tomorrow is not going to be an easy day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina knocked on the door to Henry’s room but did not wait for an invitation before entering.  Her son was sitting at his desk, a blank Storybook opened in front of him.  He was staring down at it with a quill in his hand.  “You should really try to get some sleep,” she told him, taking a seat on the end of his bed.

“I can’t sleep,” he told her, not looking away from the book.  Slowly he turned to face her.  “I still do not understand what it is to be the Author.  I have tried to look at Storybrooke but do not see anything.  Yet when I look into the Enchanted Forest,” he handed her a book that was next to him, not the blank one in front of him.

Almost afraid of what she would see Regina opened to a random page.  A picture of Hook with two hands in a naval uniform on the floor of his cabin holding the body of another man in a naval uniform.  The text spoke of Lieutenant Jones cradling his elder brother’s dead body as the Dreamshade their King had sent them to retrieve, claiming it was a cure all medicine, killed him.  The agony he was in was heart breaking.  She looked back up at Henry.

“I was wondering what started Killian on the path to piracy and this story came to me.  I just had to write it.”  He reached out and flipped a few more pages to a picture of Emma and Hook climbing a beanstalk.  “If I can just figure this out I know I can find Merlin.  But when I think about these stories they clamor to be written down.  If I think of Camelot, Merlin, the Sorcerer, nothing comes.”

He looked so vulnerable sitting there that Regina rose and hugged him tight, feeling him almost clinging to her in return.  “We will figure this out,” she promised.  “Together we will find a way to save Emma and Killian.”  She urged him up and over to the bed.  “Now get some rest.  I will wake you to come with us to the library.”  As much as she wanted to keep Henry safely away from the Dark Ones she knew she could not.  It would be safer for him to openly assist than to sneak around behind their backs.   They cynical, evaluating part of herself also noted that having the Author along could give them unknown advantages.  Pushing those thoughts away she went back to bed, slipping into Robin’s arms.  Sleep was slow in coming.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting in the hospital holding Rumple’s hand Belle was trying not to think about the events of last night.  For once she just wished her mind blank.  The image of Rumple’s white heart would not leave her mind.  When she did manage to clear that image she saw Killian and Emma leaning into each other as they fought the Darkness.  She felt so lost and so very, very alone.  A part of her wished Will was here with her, but it would not be right to call him.  After the heart debacle they had sat down and discussed their relationship seriously.  They had agreed that they liked each other and enjoyed being together but their hearts belonged to others.  Hers, to Rumple and his to his Queen.  They had agreed to remain friends. 

Now she sat here at Rumple’s bedside, wondering if he would wake up, wondering what he would wake up like, wondering if there could be a future between them.  The answers scared her.  Being with Will had been simple without all these complications that existed between her and Rumple.  But after all was said and done she could not deny that she still loved the man she had seen in Rumple, the man behind the Beast.  She wondered how much of that man would still be there when he woke.  The Apprentice had said recovery would be a long, hard road for him.  Belle was determined to be there for him every step of the way.

Idly she wondered if he would go back to the man he had been before he became the Dark One.  That thought worried her.  _S_ he had asked Killian once what he had been like.  The former Pirate had thought carefully about his words before replying.  His answer had stuck with her. _‘I did not see that much of him.  That first night, in the tavern, he seemed a pathetic little man that would jump at his own shadow.  On the ship,’ he had paused, thinking carefully.  ‘On the Jolly it had taken all his courage to come aboard.  He begged in his son’s name.  When offered the chance to fight he refused to even pick up the sword.’_

_‘He did not want to abandon his son,’ she had stated._

_Killian had hesitated before answering.  ‘Aye.’_

_‘But-‘she had prompted him._

_He had walked away, moving to stare out the library window.  ‘As far as he knew we had kidnapped her and she was for the use of the crew.’  His eyes had quickly shot to hers.  ‘I would never have allowed that to happen.  It should always be the woman’s choice.  But Rumplestiltskin did not know that, did not know that she had begged me to take her aboard.  He chose to leave her to her fate.  He did not even attempt to get assistance to come back to the ship to help him free her.’_

_Belle had needed to suppress her shudder.  She could understand not leaving his son an orphan, but to just abandon his wife?  She remembered him coming to rescue her when the Queens of Darkness had kidnapped her.  If they had had children she would have wanted them protected.  ‘Was the duel to the death?’ she knew some, in fact most that she had heard of, were to first blood._

_His answer was immediate.  ‘It was not specified.  I challenged, he could set the terms.’  While clearly not proud of his behavior he was not hesitating to tell her the truth._

_Seeing Killian scratching behind his ear she had stepped closer.  ‘What?’_

_He looked up at her and then back at the ground.  ‘I would not have killed him, or done serious damage.  I would not do that to a child.  Before Milah abandoned her family and her life I wanted her to know if her husband would fight for her.’_

Pulling herself back to the present she looked down at Rumple.  She did not like everything being so unsettled.  To some extent they would be starting over with getting to know each other again.

Trying to make herself focus on something else Belle let her thoughts drift to Killian.  He and Emma were now the Dark Ones.  She was unsure what that would mean for the couple and the Dark Powers they now shared.  After years of trying to destroy the Dark One to now be the Dark One had to be difficult.  How long before they began to lose themselves?  Would the fact that Emma had taken the Power to save Regina and the town and Killian because he refused to let Emma face the Dark alone make a difference in how they were affected?  Glancing at the slowly lightening sky she knew she had to meet the group at the library.  Killian and Emma deserved her help.  Lightly she kissed Rumple’s forehead and rose.  “I will be back,” she promised.

As she was rising Mary Margaret and David entered.    She was surprised to see they were alone.  “We need to talk to Mr. Gold,” Mary Margaret announced anxiously.

“He is not awake yet.  Dr. Whale is not sure how long it will be.  This is a magic caused coma.  I was just about to head for the library.  I know Killian is always up with the sun."  She led them out the door.  “Dr. Whale will call me if there is a change.  I am still his emergency contact.”  She couldn’t help but notice David had to all but pull Mary Margaret out of the room.

Emma was pacing up and down the library when her parents arrived with Belle.  Her parents. Arrived. With.  Belle.  “You went to Gold,” she accused.  “You went to see him without us.”

Killian grabbed her hand from where was leaning against the check-out desk.  “I am sure there is a reason we were excluded.” His voice was low, almost hypnotic, with a sharp edge that made her insides vibrate while her parents shivered.  Her Pirate was coming out to play.

After a moment Belle walked forward, placing herself between Killian and the Charmings.  “He is still in a coma.”  She gripped his upper arm tightly, pulling his eyes to her.  “You have a right to know everything he does.”

Slowly the Darkness faded from his eyes as he looked down at her.  “Emma will be there,” he replied.  “I do not trust myself around him.”  His gaze moved to Emma.  “I am sure your parents will not attempt to exclude us again.”

David found his voice first.  His gaze had not left his daughter who absolutely refused to look at them or even acknowledge their presence.  “Of course not.”

The door opened again and Regina entered with Henry.  The young Author immediately sensed the tension.  “What is going on?” he demanded.

“Difference of opinion,” Killian commented simply.  “Where do you think we should start our research?”


	3. Chapter 2-Tensions

Chapter Two-Tensions

As the days without answers went by the tension kept ratcheting up.  Emma was getting more active, stalking instead of walking.  Her suspicions and distrust of her parents, especially Mary Margaret growing.  Killian, on the other hand, had gone quiet, speaking in low, measured tones that did nothing to hide his constantly calculating mind.  Both were cold to everyone except each other, with Belle and Henry the only ones who saw any thawing of the iciness.  Belle was fighting exhaustion, splitting her time between the still comatose Rumple and researching in the library.  She and Henry were Killian’s anchor while Henry was Emma’s.  Regina felt faint twinges of guilt and the desire to protect Henry conflicting with her desire to help and how necessary Henry was to keep Emma fighting the Dark Powers.  Mary Margaret was still trying to talk them into giving up the Dagger and spending time apart.  Both suggestions only angered the Dark Ones.  David was trying to play peacekeeper and mediator and growing more exhausted as the tension rose higher.  He was also tending to the Sheriff’s station since Emma had decided that placating panicking townsfolk was not her business anymore.  Something was going to give and David was scared to death of what it was going to be.

The ringing of the library phone pulled everyone’s attention.  Almost afraid of who was calling Belle picked up the phone.  After a few minutes she hung up the phone and looked out at the room.  “Rumple is awake.  Weak but awake.”

“We need to go talk to him.”  Mary Margaret jumped up from the table, looking happier than she had been since Emma had been enveloped by the Darkness.

Emma eyed her distrustfully, reluctantly leaving Killian’s arms to move closer to her and Belle.  Killian remained leaning against the shelves.  “You should stop by the station and pick up David.”

Joining the anxiously waiting Belled at the door Mary Margaret shook her head.  “There is no need to bother him.”

Eyes turning a shade colder Hook straightened.  “Henry is in school, Belle will be preoccupied.  David is acting Sheriff, as such he will have the most neutral point of view.”

Without another word the three left.

Killian watched them go, feeling the coldness slowly leave him.  He did not like the thought of Emma or Belle anywhere near the Crocodile.  His protective and possessive instincts were growing stronger the longer he held the Dark One’s Power.  Stronger and more all-encompassing.  At least those were better than the destructive and hurtful impulses.  Those had to be quelled completely if he did not want to become the man he had been after losing Milah.  The protective and possessive he only had to moderate to acceptable levels.  Looking again at the bookshelves he did not see anything that appeared useful.  Out of habit he felt for Emma’s emotions.  He was still not sure if she had realized how in depth their current connection was.  A connection that was both a blessing and a curse.  It brought them closer and allowed them to support each other but also allowed the Darkness to move between them.  Emma did not seem to notice these subtle changes as much.  Maybe because her innate Light Magic blocked or weakened it?  Or maybe he was just hyper aware of the Darkness after crawling out of it and fighting to stay out of it.  Pushing those thoughts aside for later consideration he focused on Emma. She was frustrated.  Surprise, surprise, Snow White had opted not to have Princ Charming accompany them.  Whatever the Crocodile was saying was upsetting Emma and there was no one there to act as a calming influence.

He could feel the Darkness flaring: the desire to destroy the threat almost overwhelming.  Closing his eyes he shoved those feelings back.  He was no longer that man, he refused to become him again.  Focusing on Belle and how much this must be hurting her he managed to regain control without reaching for Emma.  He did not want his emotions to rev hers up even higher.  Unable to quell his own turbulent emotions enough to calm Emma he opted for the next best choice.  Focusing on his destination he poofed from the library, leaving it empty books still scattered about.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

David looked up when he sensed another presence in the room to see Killian in front of him.  While Killian had seemed to instinctively know how to use the Dark One’s Magic David knew he tried not to use it, not wanting the Dark Power to gain more strength or, he admitted candidly, get used to a Power he could not, **WOULD** not, keep.  “What happened?”

“Your wife,” David hated the edge of sarcasm in the former Pirate’s voice.  “Elected to go see the newly awakened Crocodile without stopping for you to accompany them.”

Well aware of Emma’s difference of opinion with Mary Margaret about the Dagger, how much time she and Killian spent together and how much Gold actually could be trusted.  David could understand the Pirate’s concern.  “How bad?” he asked, already grabbing his jacket.

Killian’s eyes went distant for a moment.  “Not bad, yet,” he replied, focusing back on David.  “But not good either.”

“Are you taking us?”

Aware that David was uncomfortable being poofed Killian focused on Emma a moment.  “There is no immediate need for your mediation.”

Grabbing his keys David rushed out the door.  At the door he turned, “are you coming?”

With no hesitation Killian joined him.  “Why?” he asked once they were on their way to the hospital.  The Prince was tense but he knew it had nothing to do with his presence.

For a few moments David was silent, trying to put his questions into words.  “Why does Emma dislike us?”

“She does not dislike you,” was the immediate response.

“She does not trust us,” David countered.

The Prince could feel Killian looking at him as he answered.  “The world is not black and white.  Especially right now.  Emma is very grey.  Your Lady Wife has a tendency to see one extreme or the other.”  His eyes stared blindly out the windshield.  “Right now Emma and I are completely gray, attempting to force us to be Light makes the Darkness more difficult to fight.”  A shudder coursed through him and his body tensed as they pulled into the parking lot.  “Better hurry, Mate, the Crocodile is being difficult.”  Killian’s hands were locked on the dashboard as he struggled against his instincts to destroy his old enemy.  “It is taking all my control not to intervene.”

One look at the tightly coiled pirate had David throwing the truck into park and running into the hospital.  He did not want to see Emma, or Killian, do anything it would be difficult to come back from.  When he reached Rumplestiltskin’s hospital room Gold was pale, leaning wearily back against his pillows, eyes barely open.  Belle was seated on the bed next to him, holding his hand and anxiously looking between all the people in the small room.  The hope in Mary Margaret’s face as she stood at the end of the bed was painful to see.  Emma was next to the door looking ready to kill Gold if he said the wrong word.

“How do we remove the Darkness?” Mary Margaret was asking.

“You know how,” Gold replied.  “You stab the Dark One with the Dagger and you become the Dark One.  Although I do not know if that will work with two Dark Ones.”

With a quick glance at Emma Mary Margaret immediately moved to the next question.  “Can we move the Darkness to one person?”

David noticed Emma’s hands clenching into fists as Gold answered, “not that I know of.  I do not believe there has ever been two Dark Ones.”  He sagged back against his pillow, visibly weakening.  “The key will be keeping the Darkness in check, something our good Captain is notoriously bad at.”

“Should we-“Mary Margaret started but Belle quickly interrupted her.  The librarian’s eyes had continued watching the people in the room, clearly reading the same rising tension David was.  “That is enough for now, Rumple needs his rest.”

With a parting glare for Gold Emma poofed herself away, ignoring her mother’s quiet request that she stay.

David quickly guided a rather downtrodden Snow out of the room.  “We are not going to find a quick fix.  We need to focus on finding Merlin.”  He hugged her tightly when they reached the truck.  “You need to trust that Emma and Killian can fight the Darkness.  If you don’t we may lose her, lose them both.”

“I can’t lose her,” Mary Margaret leaned into his embrace, almost collapsing into him.  “We took her natural Darkness from her, she has no concept of how to live with internal Darkness.  And just look at Hook’s history, he lived in Darkness for centuries.  How can they win?”

David moved a little away from her, hands on her shoulders so he could look into her eyes.  “Trust them.  They both know what they are fighting for and what they have to fight for.  Neither one of them are weak or known for giving up.”

Moving back into his arms Mary Margaret nodded with her head against her chest.  But he could tell she was still not convinced.  All he could do was hope his words were enough.  If not it could push them even farther into the Darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frustration all but overwhelming him Henry threw his pen down on the desk instead of across the room.   What good was being the Author if he could not use it to help his mom and Killian?  No matter what he did or how he approached it he could not see anything in Storybrooke or how to find Merlin.  He had learned way too much about prior Dark Ones and their absolutely vile acts than he had ever wanted to know.  He had almost burned that book instead he buried it in the darkest corner of his closet.  The nightmares had been so bad he had almost asked his mom for a forgetting potion.  He didn’t dare, though.  He knew neither she nor his grandparents liked him being included in the hunt for Merlin.  They already barely let him see his mom and Killian.  Even though his love was one the pillars helping them hold back the power of the Darkness.

His eyes closed as a thought drifted just beyond his grasp.  Darkness. Power. Light. Love.  Love!  That was it!  Mom and Killian loved each other.  True Love’s Kiss could break any curse.  How could they have all missed the so obvious solution?  Quickly he searched through his recently written books to his original storybook.  There it was, Belle and Rumplestiltskin’s origin story.  Belle’s kiss had almost broken the curse but Rumplestiltskin pulled away before it could work.  His paternal grandfather had not wanted to give up the Dark One’s powers.  But his mom and Killian did not want them.

Excitement surging through him he raced down the stairs, ignoring his mom’s habitual order to slow down.  As usual she and Robin were seated on the couch together, talking quietly.  To his dismay she was not as excited about the idea and told him they would talk about it as a group in the morning.  The only thing that partially mollified him was being told he would be allowed to join them in the library.

Once back in his bedroom he paced around anxiously.  He did not want to wait until tomorrow.  He wanted his mom and Killian back now.  Decision made he slipped on his shoes and quietly climbed out the guest room window, glad Roland preferred the den across from his mom’s bedroom.  Quickly he made his way to the Jolly Roger, where he knew his mom and Killian were staying.  As soon as he stepped on the ship he felt a lot of the tension that had been building in him release.  He missed the Jolly and sailing with Killian.  “Mom!  Killian!”  he called.

The two appeared in front of him.  “Henry,” his mom exclaimed.  “You should not be here.  Does Regina know you are here?”

Suddenly afraid he had interrupted something he did not want to think about. Henry took a closer look at them.  His grandparents and, more recently, his mom and Robin had made him very aware of the signs.  Neither one was wearing a jacket and Killian had his vest off but both still had pants and shirts on and Killian’s was buttoned correctly as much as his ever were.  Their hair also showed nothing more than normal dishevelment nor were they breathing heavily or red faced.  He released the breath he had been holding.  No interruption then.  “I think I found the answer,” he blurted, before they could send him back home or call his mom.

The two exchanged a quick glance.  “We can talk in the galley,” Killian said and led them down to the small kitchen.

When they were seated Henry told them his solution.  “True Love’s Kiss.  It breaks any curse.  It almost worked for Belle and Rumpelstiltskin but he would not let it.  Neither of you want to be the Dark One so it will work.”  Anxiously he looked between them.

Killian gave him a sad smile, laying his hand over his.  “I wish it was that easy, Lad.”

“You two are True Love, I know it,” he encouraged them.

Killian’s hand over his tightened.  “You looked for the signs that you had interrupted us when you arrived.  You also know you did not.  We cannot afford to let ourselves do more than just hold each other until this is over.”

His mom’s smile was weak when she looked at him.  “Love is not the problem.”  She glanced quickly at Killian and back to him.  “If we do free the Darkness, what happens then?”

Still not seeing the problem Henry looked back and forth between them.  “You two are free and everything goes back to how it was before.”

“The Darkness would be free,” Killian said.  “No longer tethered to a person.”  He swallowed hard.  “If we release the Darkness it will be like it was the night the Crocodile was freed of the Darkness.  It will seek a new vessel.”

Emma covered his other hand.  “Right now we can handle the Darkness together.  That is why we need to find Merlin, to discover how to defeat this Darkness once and for all.”

Unable to argue against the reasoning Henry buried his face in his hands, feeling suddenly exhausted.

Gently he felt Killian pulling him to his feet.  “Let’s get you to bed.  Your mom will call Regina and let her know you are with us.” He guided him to the first mate’s cabin, which Killian had given to him.  “Is there anything you need?” he asked as he pulled the covers up as soon as he laid down.

Henry shook his head, the small movement taking all the energy he had left.

“Get some rest, your mom and I are just a call away.”  He shut the light off as he left.

Alone in the dark Henry felt the tears he had been holding back quietly course down his face.  The nightmare was not going to end any time soon.  Closing his eyes he forced his mind to empty, determinedly not thinking of anything until he finally dropped off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“I’ll come get him.”

Emma clenched her fist tight around her phone at Regina’s words.  She had not been happy with the decision to not allow Henry to visit her and Killian unsupervised, but she had understood their fears and reluctantly agreed.  Tonight, however, he had come to them.  Snuck out to come be with them.  His potential solution had been the motivating factor but she could not miss how relaxed and happy he had seemed just to be with them.  “He is almost asleep.  We will see him to school tomorrow.”

“Emma-“

“No!” her voice was sharp and she immediately quelled the Darkness that tried to well up at her negative emotions.  Killian appeared behind her, wrapping his arms around her and joined with her to push the Darkness to recede to its usual tense waiting.  Her voice was calmer when she spoke again.  “I am his mother as well.  He is safe here.  I will see you tomorrow.”  Hanging up the phone she turned fully into Killian’s arms.  “I am getting so tired of this.  They are making this so much harder than it has to be.”

Not saying a word Killian puller her closer, laying his head on hers.  When they were close like this the love he felt for her infused his whole being.  It pushed the fog that suppressed positive emotions away and caused the darker emotions that were always so near the surface away for a while.  “The lad’s idea is tempting though.”

Turning Emma burrowed into his arms, head tucked into his shoulder.  If she was this clingy the conversation must have gone worse than he thought.  “We already talked about this; the risk is just too great to let the Darkness loose.”  Moving her hand to play with the hair at the nape of his neck she let out a long, shuddering sigh.  “I just wish we had more answers.”  Aware of Killian tensing she scratched a little harder.  “I do not trust Gold either, especially to tell us the whole truth, but maybe in his half-truths we can find some answers.”

Killian only nodded, his own grip on her tightening.  “I know.  That is why I have not objected.”  He took a reluctant step back.  “It has been a few days maybe we can finally get some rest.”

To her surprise Emma realized that she was feeling tired.  For the first time since the Darkness had entered her, she actually felt tired.  Prior to this it had only been a vague weariness that had been solved by napping for less than an hour.  She missed being able to sleep.  Using her magic she changed into her flannel pajamas and Killian into sweat pants and long sleeve sleep shirt and moved them to bed, under the covers, Killian’s brace and hook on the desk.  “Goodnight.”

She could hear the smile in his voice as he pulled her closer whispering a, “goodnight, Love.”  It was his first real smile in days and she found herself responding.  Maybe everything would work out after all and they could beat this.  Being held in his arms like this let her believe the Darkness could be beat, she felt freer, less burdened by her emotions and pressures put on her.  No!  She felt Killian’s arms pull her even closer.  She was going to let her feelings for him fill her and with that thought firmly in mind she closed her eyes and lost herself in her love for this man holding her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina arrived just after sun-up the next morning.  Killian met her on the deck.  After years as a Captain at sea he did not sleep past sunrise, ever.  “Henry is still asleep,” he told her.  “He is safe here.  Neither Emma or I would harm him.”

“Not while you are in control,” she agreed.  “But I have seen the Darkness affect you both.”

His gaze remained steady and adamant on her.  “Not at the same time and neither of us has ever lost complete control.  The Crocodile chose his evil acts.  The Dark One Powers may have whispered to him and freed his inhibitions, but it was still a choice.  Henry is one of Emma’s main motivators to fight the Darkness.  By denying them time to be together you are making the Darkness stronger, giving it weapons to use against us.  Showing your distrust so blatantly will only make things worse.”

For a few minutes Regina just looked at him.  He leaned back against the wall between the helm and the deck, crossing his arm and right leg, the very image of relaxed confidence.  They could stand here all day for all her cared, or until Henry woke up and came on deck.  With the Dark Magic now available to him there was a good chance he could stop her from going below, even with his lack of training and reluctance to use the Dark Magic.  His use of it was almost instinctual as the spell on Gold that first night had shown.  Regina took a reluctant step back.  “I would like to see him before school.  We still need to discuss his leaving without telling anyone.”

Dropping the careless attitude Killian nodded.  “He should not have done that.  Perhaps if you stop denying him to Emma unless there are several babysitters it will not happen again.  Henry is a very determined, intelligent, young man.”

She nodded her head.  “On the condition that you will both listen to those of us you trust now.”

“Agreed.  If you would like you can wait in the galley until it is time for Henry to get up.  There is freshly brewed coffee.”

When Emma and Henry joined them an hour later Emma did not even look at Regina but moved to Killian’s side, leaning into him as he slid an arm around her waist. 

Henry moved to Regina, apologizing.  “We will discuss it on the way to school.”  She glanced at the two Dark Ones, Emma had started to bristle at her mention of taking Henry to school, but calmed when Killian leaned over to whisper to her.  “If you would like you may come back for a couple of hours this evening,” she told Henry.

With a brighter smile than he’d had since this whole thing had started he nodded.  “That would be great.”  He grabbed a pop-tart that Killian stocked just for him and with a wave followed Regina off the ship.

“I wanted to take him to school,” Emma protested once they were gone.

Killian nodded but did not let her go.  “Regina needed to speak with him about departing from her house without requesting permission.”

Reluctantly Emma nodded her agreement.  “We should get to the library.”  Despite her words she made no move to leave his arms.  She rested her forehead against his.  The desire to lose herself in his arms and body was almost overwhelming.  They did not dare.  They could not take the chance of initiating a True Love’s Kiss.  However if she was parted from  him the fog fell over any and all positive emotions, allowing her negative emotions rein.  Closing her eyes she easily poofed them to the library.  She hoped when they beat the Darkness she would maintain the knowledge of magic that she had gained.  To her surprise they were not the first ones there.  Belle was standing at a table next to a pale and shaky Rumplestiltskin.  Without thinking about it Emma turned so Killian was facing away from the former Dark One.  She could feel her mate’s anger and hatred exerting itself.  She pulled him closer, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.  His arms wrapped tightly around her.

With a quick silencing look at Rumple Belle hurried around the table to them.  “I’m sorry I didn’t warn you.”  She laid a hand on Killian’s tensed forearm.  “We know he is biased when it comes to you but he truly does have the most knowledge of the Darkness.”

Killian nodded once.  “Sit over here,” he half requested/half demanded.

Seeing the clenched jaw and knowing his protective instincts would be clamoring she nodded.  Her preference may have been to sit next to Rumple and support him, she did not think he should be out of the hospital yet.  She knew she would do more good as a barrier.  Killian would protect her, not harm her to get to Rumple, no matter the provocation.  She had to believe he had that much control.  Also from this side she would be able to glare Rumple to silence.  He had promised to follow her lead.  And while she did not really trust in his honesty, this powerless Rumple would back down when pushed.  She sank down into a chair, Emma beside her, Killian standing behind and between them, tightly gripping the back of her chair.

David and Mary Margaret entered and sat down to either side of Rumple.  “How much of the Dark One’s knowledge do you still have?” David asked.

“The majority,” Rumple answered.  “Some of it is not as clear but it is still there.”  He glanced at Emma and Killian and quickly away, his gaze unreadable.  “I do know the Power has never been divided between two people before.  It has also never been taken for selfless reasons.  Or partially selfless reasons,” he corrected, shooting a look at Killian.

Emma glared.  “Completely selfless,” she corrected.  “He tried to push me out of the way, but neither of us would allow the other to face the Darkness alone or leave it free to take another.”

Rumple humphed softly but did not say anything, Belle silently telling him to behave may have quelled a snide comment.  “Even if you find Camelot,” his voice signaled he did not have much faith in their abilities.  “That still leaves the issue of how you will get to another realm.  There are no beans and you destroyed the hat that could have freed you.”

“Not at that price,” Emma stated.  “I will not sacrifice anyone for me.”

“Rumple,” Belle warned.

With a slight smirk Killian said, “I have an idea about that, just focus on finding Camelot.”

Leaning forward eagerly Mary Margaret asked, “how?”

“Let me find out first if it is even a viable option.”

Despite the fact that he was questioned several times, both flat out and slyly, throughout the morning Killian remained silent.  After the first two mentions Emma started glaring while Killian just ignored them.  David was watching the pair closely and at the end of the second hour started running interference.  By noon Belle took Rumple back to the hospital.  He was visibly starting to fade and with Killian and Emma already on edge she thought it was better to remove him and his snarky put downs aimed at the former pirate.  After another hour Killian bent down to kiss Emma’s cheek.  “I’ll see you later.”  Without a word to anyone else Killian stalked out of the library.

Once he was gone Emma turned a hard glare on those left in the room.  “You do know this constant distrust and pushing us is only making the Darkness stronger and harder to fight.”  She tried to take a deep, calming breath but it only partially worked.  “Look, I understand why you have to watch us, but you need to find a balance.  You cannot keep trusting and defending me completely and distrusting and pushing Killian.”  Her gaze moved to Regina.  “Our good Mayor treats us the same, reacting to our actions not a preconceived notion.”

“But Emma,” Mary Margaret rose, coming around the table to Emma.  A sharp glare made her stop a few feet away.  “You have to understand he lived in Darkness for centuries, he is susceptible.”

Emma’s fist clenched tightly.  “And he crawled out of that Darkness when he met me and has been beating it back actively since he turned his ship around and took us to Neverland.”  She turned away from her mother, fighting to keep the bitterness away.  “Me, on the other hand, I have never had to deal with Darkness in me, to learn how to fight it.  I am the greater danger.  I still have my innate magic I can draw on.”

“Light magic,” Mary Margaret reiterated earnestly.  “If we can get the Darkness out of you, you can counter Hook.  Keep him from giving into the Darkness.  Right now, with you two almost always together you are allowing the Darkness more power.”

More than a little frustrated Emma jumped to her feet, her chair flying from behind her and into the check-out desk.  “Enough!  We are stronger together and I do not want to hear it again!”  She vanished in a cloud of gray smoke.

With a shake of her head Regina shoved the book she had been reading away from herself.  “You have to stop pushing this,” her voice showed her exasperation.  “Emma will not agree to giving Killian all the Darkness or them being separated or to giving up the Dagger.  They do not trust us with that much power over them, especially when you constantly ignore their wishes.”  She rose to her feet, beginning to gather her stuff.  “Henry told me something this morning while I was walking him to school.  He said they were refusing to try a True Love’s Kiss because they could not take the chance they would set the untethered Darkness free until they knew how to destroy it.”

Mary Margaret sank down into a chair.  “I just want her free of this.  I hate to see my daughter suffering.”

“We are working on it,” David reassured her.  “We WILL find a solution.”


	4. Chapter 3-On the Way

Chapter Three-On the Way

Aware of Emma’s frustration Killian was trying hard to quell his own rage to comfort her.  Reaching the docks he took a deep breath, focusing on the sound and motion of the ocean.   Slowly he felt himself calm, the ocean working its familiar magic on him.  Once he felt sufficiently in control he reached into his pocket to pull out the small enchanted shell Ursula had given him the last time they parted.  Somehow, during their talk the night she left they had begun to regain the friendship they had started, and he had ruined, so long ago.  Having given into her own Darkness and made bad decisions in her rage she had been able to understand his actions that long ago night.  She did not approve of them but she had forgiven him.  Uneasily he twisted the shell in his hand.  He was half afraid to find out if his crossing realms idea would work.  Finding Merlin would not do them any good if they could not get to him.

Pushing the Darkness back as far as possible he lifted the shell and blew into it.  After fifteen minutes when there was no answer he started heading back toward the Jolly.  She had warned him that it might take her some time to arrive, but that she would come when she was able.  She would know where to find him when she arrived.  In the back of his mind he could feel Emma’s frustration but also knew she was working on calming herself down so he did not need to hurry back to her.

“I was not expecting to hear from you so soon.”

The voice and a small splash caused him to look down to see Ursula surfaced near the dock.

Eyes widening Ursula scrambled out of the water, tentacles immediately turning into legs.  “Killian?”

He smiled sadly at her.  “You can see it?”  His voice did not imply the question his words did.

The Sea Witch nodded warily, cautiously taking a step forward.  “What happened?”

“Rumplestiltskin’s heart was almost dead.  If it had been allowed to completely blacken the Darkness would no longer have been tethered to a person but have free reign over a vessel.”

She almost fell backward in her shock.  “That is a horrifying thought.”

A quick nod was Killian’s reply.  “The vessel we tried to move it to was not strong enough to contain it.  It broke free and was free floating.”

This time Ursula did stagger and only Killian’s quick grab kept her on her feet.  “The destruction that could have caused.”  Her voice was awed.  “And if it had managed to get out of Storybrooke-“she left the idea hanging.

Slowly Killian nodded.  “Emma took the Dagger to tether the Darkness to her.  I-I couldn’t let her do it, or failing that, go into the Darkness alone.  Now we share the Darkness until we can find a way to remove it without letting it free or allow it another vessel.”

“How?”  She led him over to a bench, feeling the need to sit.

He sat down next to her, staring out at the ocean.  “We need to find the Sorcerer, Merlin.  He was the one who originally tethered the Darkness to a person to be controlled by the Dagger.”

“You need to get to Camelot.”

“Aye, but first we have to find it.”

Her eyes met his, searching.  “I know where it is but you need a way to cross realms.”

He shifted slightly, uncomfortably.  “I had an idea.  I thought that you might be able to help us.”  Nervously he scratched behind his ear.  “You were able to bring the Jolly Roger to this realm, even when we thought it was still full size.”

Ursula just looked at him.  “I am not opposed but I can only open portals underwater.”

“What about the Jolly?  Emma and I may be able to protect a cabin enough to get through safely.  Or this realm has something called scuba gear that can be used to breathe underwater.”

For a few moments Ursula was silent, searching his eyes.  “I should be able to do that.  When do you want to leave?”

“I have to check with the others, but most likely a couple of days.  The sooner the Darkness is confined the better off we will all be.”

“Just let me know.”  She laid a hand over his.  “Call me if you need anything.”

His smile was tired.  “Thank you.”  Once she was gone he rose, reaching out to check where Emma was.  He did not want to deal with the Charmings or any continued research this day.  He was feeling increasingly off and was not sure how to get back on an even keel.  The ocean was not having its usual soothing effect on him.  Thankfully Emma was preoccupied and not with her parents.

Closing his eyes he wondered where he could go to burn out this almost uncontrollable energy.  A sensation of swirling filled him and he opened his eyes to see the last of a dark gray, midnight blue tinged smoke dissipating.  He was in a clearing, turning around he saw the ice cream truck.  Anger and frustration and remembered pain nearly overcame him.  Pushing his arms out he felt force leaving him, directed at the abandoned truck.  It flipped over several times, crashing into the trees before completely disintegrating.  Tiredness came over him and he dropped to a sitting position, staring at where the truck had been in disbelief.  He could feel the Dark Power coursing under his skin, stronger than he had felt it before, but the festering frustration and ire seemed to have disappeared.

“Killian?”

He was not surprised to hear Emma’s quiet voice or to feel her slide into his lap, wrapping her arms around him.  Tiredly he dropped his head to rest on hers, clinging tightly.  She was the only one he had felt free to let his guard down with in centuries.  He had no words, just swirling emotions, the Darkness trying to overwhelm his iron control, which was feeling remarkably fragile at the moment.  Keeping his eyes closed he focused on regaining his usual control.  When he let his emotions have free rein he made bad decisions.  He did not want to become that man again.

“I’m here,” Emma whispered.  “You are not alone.  We will not let the Darkness win.”

Finally feeling the Darkness recede to its usual watching state Killian lifted his head.  “If we can protect the Jolly’s passengers Ursula can take us to Camelot.”

Her eyes searched his.  “How about you tell me what happened.”

He shrugged with a lightness he did not truly feel.  “The Darkness,” was his simple explanation.

Emma simply nodded, cuddling in closer.  “It is getting harder to fight.  It would be so much easier just to let go.”

“I do not want to go back to being the man I was.”  A shudder ran through him.  “Captain Hook has never completely faded away. He is always there, waiting and the Darkness feeds those impulses.”

She nodded.  “It encourages me just to let go.  To stop caring so much.  To allow me to be first.”

“The Darkness is selfish and easy,” he replied.  His smile was self-depreciating.  “It feeds on our weaknesses.  After centuries on my own I am an instinctively selfish man.”

“And I push people away and don’t want to rely on anyone except myself.”  It still caught Emma off-guard how open she was with Killian.  She had always shared more with him, but since the Darkness and admitting aloud she loved him that trust and truthfulness had grown.  She had no desire to hide any of herself from him.  Which went completely opposite of everyone else.  The trust she had slowly built with her parents was all but completely gone.  Henry she did not want to burden with her worries.  Sitting here in Killian’s lap, her head on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around her she felt peaceful.  The Dark impulses barely noticeable.  “Can’t we stay here forever?”

Softly he dropped a kiss on top of her head. The tension had bled out of him while they sat quietly together. "If we do not head back soon they will come looking for us."

"Let them. I am so tired of being at other's beck and call. I'm so busy being their precious savior that I miss the most important parts of life." Her hand covered his heart, beating reassuringly in his chest. "I knew something was wrong but ignored it because the town needed me."

The arms around her tightened. "I did not blame you. I always knew you had other priorities. Nothing about it was your fault."

"I knew," she whispered. "I knew you were not you but I let it go." Her eyes lifted to meet his. "I won't make that choice again. Henry and you are what are important. Everything and everyone else can just wait their turn. "To her surprise all he did was pull her back into him. No words to try to convince her that she was wrong. That the town and its people needed to come first. She knew that was the Darkness talking, but she did not want to fight these instincts anymore. She and Killian had the right to put themselves first occasionally. Her phone rang and she silenced it without even looking, knowing already who it was. Her mother checking up on her as always.

Killian rose, pulling her to her feet. "She will not give up. We might as well see what she wants and then try to get them to leave us alone."

"But she won't. Not until we are separated and she holds the Dagger in her hand. Possibly not even then. She wants then Darkness out of me and into you only."

His arms pulled her possessively closer. "I would spare you the Darkness if I was able to, but I will not allow us to be divided. You are mine as I am yours."

Her hand went to his cheek, pulling his head down to hers so their foreheads touched. "We share the Darkness until it is defeated or triumphant. Together."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Restlessly pacing around the loft Mary Margaret checked her phone again. "Why are they not calling back?"

David was rocking Neal gently. "They probably just needed time together. They are relying on each other to fight the Darkness."

"Our independent daughter-"

Putting Neal in his playpen David rose to stand in front of her. "Mary Margaret, you have to stop fighting them. If you do not you are going to drive them away or further into the Darkness. They love each other and at the moment that love is the strongest positive feeling they have."

Mary Margaret sat down on the couch. "I cannot believe that. She is our daughter. She loves us. She loves Henry. Most of the town adores her. She has plenty of people that can anchor her to the Light. By allowing them to rely only on each other when Hook loses his grip he will take her with him. That is why she had to lean on other people who love her. It is also why I want the Dagger out of their control."

In frustration David closed his eyes to gather his thoughts before sitting down beside her. "We do not know that they will give in to the Darkness. Emma and Killian are both strong. Killian explained it to me that day he brought me to the hospital. Right now they are Grey. While they carry the Darkness they cannot be Light but neither wants to be completely Dark. Our job is to support them, to bolster the Light within them both."

"Emma asked us to rid her of the Darkness. That is what I intend to do. Hook never asked to be rid of the Darkness. He just tried to take it." She held up a hand when Charming started to protest. "His intentions may have been good, but it was selfish. He did not want Emma to leave him and now fear for him will weaken her."

David dropped his head onto the back of the couch, closing his eyes wearily. "If you keep this up we are going to lose Emma completely even if we do get the Darkness out of them."

Before Mary Margaret could reply Henry burst into the loft. "Mom and Killian found a way to get to Camelot. They said we need to decide who is going and when we want to leave. I already told Mom and Robin. Killian said he was going to text Belle."

Mary Margaret was instantly on her feet. "Let's go talk to them."

Immediately Henry stepped between Mary Margaret and the door. "They said I should call them if they are needed before tomorrow."

Seeing that he was not going to move Mary Margaret sat back down, reluctantly. David breathed a sigh of relief. He hated being caught between his wife and daughter. He could see both sides of this argument. His personal belief was that the answer was somewhere between the two extremes but right now they had to trust Emma and Killian to protect each other from the Darkness. He saw a long trip ahead of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The meeting the following morning was as bad as David had feared it would be. Killian and Emma were already at the library when he and Mary Margaret arrived. Emma in the pirate's lap and both skimming through ancient looking books that were not in English. He squeezed his wife's hand as a reminder not to say anything to separate the two. Just behind them Regina, Robin and Henry entered, Regina appearing not to be happy about Henry's presence. While David sympathized with the former queen's feelings, he would rather keep Henry away from the Dark Ones; he knew that was a battle they were fated to lose. Henry would not allow himself to be excluded. At least this way they would be able to keep an eye on him and monitor his interaction with the Dark Ones. Belle and Gold were the last to arrive. The acting Sherriff did not miss how Killian's arms tightened around Emma and she moved her hand to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. Quickly Belle sat next to the former pirate, putting Gold on the other side of her.

"How are we getting to Camelot and how did you find it?" Henry asked excitedly as soon as everyone was seated.

Killian put the book he was looking through down on the table. "Ursula knows how to find it and is willing to open a portal to take the Jolly through. Although she did warn me that it could take a few attempts. Apparently Camelot is not always easy to reach."

As expected protest started almost immediately when he finished speaking. "Ursula is a villain. She cannot be trusted," Mary Margaret immediately protested.

"Portals opened by mermaids can only be opened under water. The ship may make it through the portal safely but the people on board will not," Regina informed them.

"Who will you choose to accompany you to prevent you from betraying us?" Gold sneered.

Killian just leaned back in his chair, idly caressing Emma's side while she continued her soothing movements on his neck. Once the ranting was done he looked at Mary Margaret first. "I am aware that the only people who can be redeemed are those Snow White knows and deems capable of being good. However Ursula and I together have killed fewer people that the Evil Queen and Rumplestiltskin individually. And neither one of us had demolished an entire, or almost an entire village on a whim or because we were upset." His gaze hardened. "The world is not black and white." Next he turned his attention to Regina. "Emma and I are quite capable of protecting any passengers aboard the Jolly Roger. To err on the side of safety all passengers will be in scuba gear complete with oxygen." He did not bother to look at Gold as he answered the last accusation. "As to who will accompany us that is up to those present here."

Emma glanced at those around the table. "We could really care less who comes." Her eyes hardened. "Just remember, the Jolly Roger is our ship. We leave in two days on the morning tide." She smiled at Henry. "We will see you later, kid." The two disappeared in a puff of grey smoke.

Releasing a deep breath David shook his head. "Could we please stop riling up the Dark Ones? They could either take off without any of us or choose to give in to the Darkness since they will have nothing to come back to."

"Of course she has a home to come back to. She is still Emma. We just have to get rid of the Darkness."

Regina shook her head in frustration. "You are doing it again. Completely disregarding the pirate is not acceptable to Emma. It does not matter what we think or want. They both come back from the Darkness or neither one will."

"Emma is Light. She has no natural Darkness."

"That does not control us," Robin spoke for the first time. "We are a result of the choices we make. Even the Author only opened up or suggested different paths. It was still our decisions to make." He smiled at Regina, squeezing her hand. "If they really want to a person can change the choices they make. Regina has done this, so has Killian. From what I understand he started changing his choices as soon as he took you to Neverland."

With a reluctant nod Mary Margaret leaned back.

"You are all acting like Killian is the weak link and that he will pull Mom farther into the Darkness," Henry spoke next. "But he has been fighting the dark urges for a long time now while Mom has no practical experience with it and us constantly expecting things from her."

"Henry," Regina snapped.

He turned to face his other mother. "What? I am not a little kid anymore. I am the Author. I see and understand things I did not before. Besides I've talked with Killian about the Darkness and who he is now, or was before becoming the Dark One."

For a long moment no one said anything. It was David who broke the uncomfortable silence. "While it might be easier for them to fight the Darkness individually it does not really matter. They do not wish to separate and by pushing that idea we are only making them angry. A state we all agree is a bad thing." When no one said anything he went on. "Now we just need to decide who is going to accompany them."


	5. Chapter 4-Journey

Chapter Four: Journey

“Looks like the whole damn group is coming,” Emma commented in annoyance as she stood with Killian looking down at the docks.

“Crocodile included,” Killian’s disgust matched hers.  “Looks like Robin is not accompanying us.”

“At least that is a small favor.  If Robin had come they would probably have tried to bring Zelena as well.”

Killian just gave her a look of disbelief.  “It is bad enough I am to allow the Crocodile back on the Jolly. In no time or place would I allow that witch on our ship.”

Resisting the urge to kiss him at the words ‘our ship’ Emma pressed closer into his side.  “That would definitely be too much,” she agreed, looking back at the group.  “Looks like they are bringing Dr. Whale and Ruby.”

Ursula joined them on the deck.  “I did not expect this many.”  She looked at the two Dark Ones.  “If we do not find Camelot on the first try it will before a full twenty-four hours before I will open another portal to try again.”

Killian gave a quick nod, pulling his gaze away from the approaching invasion.  “If you do not wish to deal with them I can signal you from the wheel.”

With a small nod Ursula headed for the railing opposite the dock.

Before she got more than two steps away he reached for her hand, lightly gripping it.  “Thank you for doing this.”

With a small smile she nodded, lifting her other hand up to squeeze his upper arm before sliding soundlessly into the water.

Relieved she did not see Ursula as a threat Emma smiled at Killian.  “I will get our visitors settled if you want to continue prepping the ship.”

Kissing her cheek he turned and strode to the helm.  “If Henry wants and is allowed he can assist me.”

Emma stifled her anger at the quietly spoken words.  She knew as well as Killian did that Henry had planned to arrive early to help prep the ship for the voyage.  Since they were not sure how long it would take to reach Camelot he had needed to prepare for a journey of unknown length.  “Hey Henry,” she called as soon as he reached the gangplank.  “Killian could use some help getting the Jolly launched.”

Henry looked as though he was going to run up the gangplank but then stopped to look at Regina and his grandparents.

Biting back her cutting words Emma focused on her son.  “Don’t worry about you stuff, I will take care of it.  Most of what you need is already on board.”  Her gaze moved to Regina and her parents, daring them to say anything.

All three nodded reluctantly when Henry looked back at them.  He immediately raced up to the helm, not giving them time to change their minds.

Emma watched Henry and Killian get into an animated discussion, both appearing happier than they had been in a while.  “Do not do that again,” she ordered in a low hiss.  “Killian will not hurt Henry and Henry loves to sail.”  With one last glare at the threesome she turned to the werewolf and doctor.  “Welcome aboard, I will show you to your cabin.”  She threw a disdainful glance back at her family.  “You know where the crew quarters are.”

As they walked Ruby spoke a little hesitantly.  “I hope you do not mind.  Snow thought my senses would come in handy as would having a doctor present.”

“Those are actually good ideas.”  She escorted them to the second mate’s cabin, giving them a brief tour on the way.  “The scuba gear is all in the hold.  Feel free to come up to the deck once you are settled.”

She had no sooner got back on deck than Mary Margaret appeared with several books on the ocean and pressure in her hands.  “What are these?”

Proud that she resisted the urge to answer simply ‘books’ Emma nodded at the titles.  “Researching to be sure this method of travel would be safe.  The scuba gear will take care of temperature and oxygen but Killian and I need to balance the pressure.  You had better finish getting ready to leave.”  She quickly walked over to her boys at the wheel.  “Hey, Kid, ready to go.”

Henry smiled widely from behind the helm.  “Killian said I could take her out.”

“You are more than capable,” Killian reassured him as Ursula joined them.  Slipping an arm around Emma’s waist he gave a slight node in Mary Margaret’s direction.  At her answering shrug he pulled her closer.  “Once everyone is settled we can cast off.”

With a quick glance at the two Dark Ones Ursula took up position on the opposite side of Henry.  “I’ll open the portal right at the edge of the town barrier once you let me know everyone is ready.”

Emma noted her position with a small smile.  “You can stand nearer to Killian if you want.  Your relationship is more sibling and not a threat to us.”

Giving a quick nod Ursula maintained her position.  “The Dark can be difficult to fight.  I do not want to make it any more difficult.  Your head and heart may see the truth but the Darkness within may fight that knowledge.  Your battle is hard enough without potentially adding to it.”

Touched by the thoughtfulness Emma smiled back at her.  Her thoughtfulness felt good and pushed the Darkness back.  She was the first person who was actively trying to make the situation easier.  “Thank you.”

“We’re ready to go,” David called up to them.

Proudly Henry took them out to sea.  Emma was glad the trip was at least starting out on a good note.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That good feeling was gone before they reached the spot where Ursula would open the portal.  It had been interesting getting everyone into the scuba gear.  While they had all watched the instructional video reality was a bit different.  Since no one needed to do anything but sit in the crew quarters they had not felt that an entire training session was necessary.  In the best scenario the equipment would not even be necessary because she and Killian would be able to protect the ship’s passengers.  “Just stay here,” she finally snapped.  “We will come and get you once we are through the portal.”  Not giving anyone time to answer she stormed up to the deck, slipping into Killian’s waiting arms.  “They are driving me crazy; we are not spending any more of the journey with them than we have to.”

Killian only pulled her closer, hands running over her back and sides clad in the wetsuit.  His love pushing back the Darkness.

She found herself leaning further into him as the caresses continued almost humming in satisfaction.  “You like the wetsuit?” she asked, a seductive lilt slipping into her voice.

His grip tightened for a moment before he gently pushed her away, eyes raking over her.  “It does allow excellent viewing pleasure.”  His eyes that me her were burning as he licked his lips.  “Unfortunately it interferes with the pleasure of touch.”

Allowing her own eyes to skim his lean form Emma had to agree.  The suit did nothing to hide his body, but the material prevented her from feeling what her eyes were devouring.  Which was probably a good thing since they could not allow themselves to get lost in each other until they had the solution to the Darkness.  Reluctantly she took another step away.  “Do you think we can shield ourselves above deck?”

“That is probably not a good idea.  We can see how the trip goes and possibly attempt it on the next jump if one is needed.”  He caught her eye and answered her unasked question.  “I do not believe we will be lucky enough to find Camelot on the first jump.  From what I understand Camelot is usually found by accident.  Those seeking it often have long searches and often things happen that allow it to be found.”

Emma just shook her head.  “They are not going to like that.”

“We did warn them,” Ursula commented as she joined them at the helm.  “We can leave whenever you are ready.”

“Give us five minutes.”

After warning the others they retreated to the Captain’s cabin.  Bracing themselves against the ladder the Dark Ones locked eyes losing themselves in each other they allowed their magic to link and reach out to encircle the ship.  They could feel the tentacles embracing the ship and the dizzying trip through the portal but all they were aware of was each other and the magic flowing between them.  Once the ship settled it took all their willpower to pull apart and force the magic down.  Finally Killian managed to pull himself away, almost throwing himself to the opposite side of the room, panting with the effort.  He would not allow himself to look at her as he heard Emma’s labored breathing matching his.

“We should go see if we found Camelot,” Emma managed to say, still fighting to catch her breath.

Killian nodded and extended his hand in a courtly gesture, signaling her to go first.  Ursula was waiting for them on the deck.  She took one look at the two Dark Ones who were visibly forcing themselves apart but practically leaning into each other and stepped closer to Emma, farther from Killian.

“Did we make it?”

Having stepped to the helm, Killian was examining the area through his spyglass.  The only thing visible to the naked eye was water.  “No,” he answered.  “We are just outside the Enchanted Forest, close to the Lonely Isles.”

Ursula nodded her agreement.  “It is a problem when trying to find Camelot you often get diverted elsewhere.  Camelot finds you.”

Slumping against the helm, visibly avoiding leaning against Killian Emma dropped her head.  “I should go tell the others.  You said before twenty-four hours before we try again?”

For a moment Ursula thought about it.  “I would really rather not try it any sooner.  Creating that size portal is stressful on me and the ship.  Plus we don’t know what the stress of too many jumps close together will do to your passengers.”

Killian’s eyes met Emma’s.  “I don’t think it would be in our best interests to use the Dark Power that often.”

Her body still tingling with the after effects of the magic and Killian’s presence a siren to her Emma just nodded her agreement.  “I will go let the others know,” she volunteered.  “They may want to discuss the decision.”

Killian’s eyes and voice were cold.  “They are passengers.  If they do not like it they are welcome to disembark now.”

Stepping next to him Emma laid a hand on his upper arm, feeling the Power, Lust and Love flowing brightly between them.  She focused on what she wanted to say, suppressing the all but overwhelming feelings.  They were stronger than this.  “They only want to help,” she reminded him.

His ocean blue eyes were stormy and ringed with Darkness as they met and held hers.  She could feel him fighting the Darkness, fighting the urge to just take and do as he wished.  Closing his eyes she felt him wrench himself away from the Darkness, turning to grip the wheel tightly.  “I am better now,” he stated.  “Go talk to your family.”

“Our family,” she reminded him.  Aware of his silent disagreement Emma turned to Ursula, who had been standing quietly at the railing.  Her eyes searched the former mermaid’s.    Liking what she saw Emma nodded once.  “You may stay with him now and come to him whenever.  You are sister not rival.”  Turning on her heel she went to deal with the others, aware of Ursula stepping closer to Killian and the two beginning to converse quietly about their location.  That was good.  Killian needed more people on his side, especially with Belle now distracted with Rumplestiltskin.  Her lips curled into a sneer at the thought of that man.  He would have to be watched.  He coveted the power of the Dark One and her mate’s destruction.  Neither would be allowed to happen.  Their passengers were all gathered in the crew quarters.  They had taken the breathers off but were still in their wetsuits.

Henry raced to embrace her.  “You did it!  There was no water at all.”

Smiling Emma returned the hug before facing the others.  “We did not reach Camelot.  We are currently close to the Lonely Isles.  We will try again tomorrow.”

“Why wait?” Mary Margaret asked.  “We can keep trying until we get there.”

Not surprised it was her mother who spoke Emma shook her head.  “The size of the portal and the amount to be moved is exhausting to Ursula and we are not sure of the effect of multiple portal jumps on the ship or passengers.  Better to arrive in one piece.”

Mary Margaret looked about to object but David slid an arm around her waist and she swallowed whatever she was going to say and nodded instead.

When no one said anything Emma turned on her heel to return to Killian.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five more days, five more realms and everyone’s nerves were beginning to fray.  Emma and Killian were joined at the hip except right after a portal jump.  During those times they could practically see the bond between them.  A bond coated in Darkness.  Ursula spent the time before and after the jumps talking with Killian, the rest of the time she went about her own business.  Rumplestiltskin spent most of his time below deck, resting.  When he was not resting he wandered on deck for brief periods, always watching the Dark Ones, but focusing mostly on Killian.  Belle often shadowed him back below decks.  She had taken on the role of peacekeeper and was often subtly influencing conversations or actions.  When she wasn’t playing moderator or watching over Rumple she could be found talking to Killian and Ursula, if she was present.  Rumplestiltskin grew more upset the more they talked.  Killian chose to ignore the former Dark One completely.  Henry bounced around to all his family but tried to stay closest to Emma and Killian, especially after a portal jump.  He ignored the rest of his family’s suggestions that he maintain more distance or choose another time to talk with them.  At night he focused on his book, trying to divine more about Merlin or how to reach Camelot.  Regina spent her time reading through her spell books and the books Killian had on board and just watching the group interactions.  When Henry was away from the Dark Ones she spent time with him, staying away from the Charming family disagreements.  Mary Margaret was growing increasingly convinced that the Dark Ones needed to be separated.  She was convinced the portal jumping was increasing the Darkness and that the Dark Ones did not truly wish to reach Camelot and have the Darkness removed.  Rumplestiltskin was feeding this belief with seemingly offhand comments.  Emma had reached the point where she refused to even speak to her mother which was only making the situation even tenser.  David quite clearly was torn.  He spent time with Emma and Killian but could sense the changes in both and knew the Darkness **was** stronger when they were recovering from a portal jump.  The Dark Magic binding them.  His wife was getting desperate to save their daughter and he was afraid Mary Margaret would push too far.  All he could do was try to keep both sides from overreacting.  Ruby and Victor kept to themselves for the most part, neither wanted to get involved in the Charming family disagreement.  Victor checked Emma and Killian over after every portal jump and Ruby assisted Killian, Henry and David with the ship inspection.  As they moved to the crew quarters to get ready for the next jump, Killian insisted on wetsuits and breathers in case their shield failed, David hoped they would find Camelot soon.  Not just to rid Emma and Killian of the Darkness but also to prevent the situation from exploding.  He was terrified of what would happen if it did.

They came out of the portal with the usual bounce but the ship continued to sway alarmingly, almost like it was being tossed across the ocean.  Emma poofed into the room.  “We landed in the middle of a massive storm.  Killian commands everyone to stay below deck.”

Henry darted up to her, managing to keep his balance.  “He will need help getting the sails down and keeping on course.”

Emma smiled at her son, ruffling his hair.  “Killian already has the sails down and Ursula is helping him maintain course.  I am going back as well but wanted to let you know what was going on.  Stay here,” she commanded one more time before poofing out.

For a long moment Henry stared at the spot where she had been.  Then he turned and retreated to one of the bunks, anchoring himself as the ship continued to roll with the waves, rising and plunging back down.  He looked at the adults gathered around trying to stay on their feet.  Ruby and Victor were settling on the bunk next to him.  “The Captain gave an order,” he reminded them.  Belle had already seated herself before Henry finished speaking, yanking Rumple down next to her.  The others reluctantly settled, Mary Margaret staring up at the deck above them.  Henry was suddenly very afraid of what the end of the storm would bring.

It was hours before the ocean calmed and the ship settled to its normal gently rocking.  Everyone except Ruby and Henry were feeling off balance and slightly seasick.  Victor quickly passed out anti-nausea medicine before heading above deck.  Slowly the others followed.  Henry and Ruby immediately started checking the Jolly for damage.  Emma, Ursula and Killian were gathered near the helm, all three soaking wet.  Emma and Ursula were seated on crates while Killian maintained his position at the wheel.  Victor was moving between the three, who all looked exhausted.

After a few minutes he closed his bag with a snap.  “You all appear to be fine, just tired.  I would recommend at least forty-eight hours before we try another portal jump.”

Ursula suppressed a yawn.  “You will get no argument from me.  Storms are much better under the sea.”

With a weary smile Killian pulled her into his side for a one armed hug.  “Thank you for your help.  Without your warnings about underwater hazards we would probably have sunk or run aground.”

Her answering smile was closer to a smirk as she leaned into his side.  “I just refound a big brother I couldn’t let him drown now.”  She pulled away.  “I will see if I can find out where we are.”  She slid over the side.

“You do not know where we are?”  Regina had joined them by the helm with the others.  Between Killian and Ursula they had managed to name all the other realms they had landed in relatively quickly.

Killian’s answering stare was cold and Regina involuntarily took a step back.  The magic was almost visibly swirling around him.  It was frightening and enthralling at once.  She took another step back, away from the temptation as Emma stepped possessively closer.  Her magic was also swirling but did not carry the same beguiling air as Hook’s.  Walking around the couple, careful to look as uninterested and non-threatening as possible Regina went down to the galley to make coffee.  It was also an excuse to give her time to think.  Rumplestiltskin’s magic had never beguiled her as Killian’s almost had.  Thinking back she realized there had always been something enchanting about Hook’s magic and his person when he did not have the Dark Powers under tight control.  Deep in thought she poured herself a cup of coffee, slowly sipping it as she thought back to Storybrooke.  The Pirate had been getting more attention than usual, especially when he was paying no attention to his magic.

Those looks had set the former savior off.  Her magic had always flared possessively around her and fanned out to cover her Pirate.  Attention had immediately turned away from Killian.  When she moved close enough to touch him people moved away from them.  Closing her eyes she tried to think back to when Killian went to Emma.  There was not the same ‘keep away’ vibe coming from him, more of a ‘look at us’ but without the enticing vibe that existed when he was alone.

Turning her mind to Rumplestiltskin she could not recall ever seeing him emit keep away, possessive or look at me vibes.  He always had an air of playful menace about him.  He wanted you to know you dealt with him at your own risk.  He also never tried to hide or downplay what he was.  He was the Power.

With another sip of her coffee she closed her eyes, trying to put the pieces together.  She knew these revelations were important, just not why or how to use them.  Emma had always pushed people away.  Growing up in the foster care system she rarely had anything of her own.  This caused her to push people away but also to be afraid that the things she loved or wanted would be taken from her.  The Darkness was amplifying this trait.  Any threat or even interest in Killian was being warned away.  With Hook he had always been aware of his good looks and used his charm to get what he wanted.  The Darkness was bringing those traits back into play.  Since he had fallen in love with Emma he had suppressed, knowingly or unknowingly that natural charisma and sex appeal since he was completely committed to her.  From what she had put together over the years Pre Dark One Rumple had been a coward.  So when he became the Dark One the Darkness allowed him to always be the strongest.  It had allowed the playfulness his fearfulness had never let him show before come out to play.  But since it came from Darkness it was cruel.

That was it!  Smiling she rose to rinse out her coffee cup.  The answer, or temporary solution, was right in front of them.  If they could work within these truths of the Darkness they could connect with Emma and Killian as the Dark Ones.  A lot of these misunderstandings and tensions could be resolved or at least lessened.  That would buy them more time to find Camelot and Merlin.  The Darkness would not be able to gain strength as fast.  Emma and Killian were both fighters.  With this help they would have a better chance of holding on long enough to free them from the Darkness.  She needed to talk to Charming and Belle.  Between the three of them they could work out a plan to present to the others.  Maybe Ursula as well since she seemed to instinctively have found the correct way to interact with the Dark Ones.  Unable to contain her relief she went to find Charming and Belle, feeling lighter than she had since this whole mess had begun.

They had just gathered in the galley when Mary Margaret burst in.  “I did it. I got it.”

Regina felt her stomach drop, fear icing her veins.  “What do you have?” she managed to get out.

Mary Margaret’s smile was wide as she held up a familiar dagger.  Menace seemed to wrap around them as the temperature dropped.  Dread filled the room and those gathered in it.  The Dark Ones knew their Dagger had been taken.

“Mary Margaret,” David swallowed hard.  “What have you done?”

Her eyes were hard and determined as they met his.  “What none of you would do.  What needed to be done to save my daughter.”

Shaking David leaned back in his chair.  “She will never forgive us.”

“Once the Darkness is gone she will understand.”

Belle was staring at the Dagger with revulsion and fear.  “This may be the push that loses them the fight.  You are going to use the Darkness they have been fighting to control them.  That can only make things worse.  Killian will hate being controlled, when it happened before it almost destroyed him.”

“The Savior did not have control over her life for years, she will not like losing control of it now,” Regina added.

Almost desperate Mary Margaret looked at them, seeking support.  Seeing none she whispered.  “I have to do this.  She trusted that I would find a way to rid her of the Darkness.  Even if I cannot yet do that I can protect her from it.”  Without giving them a chance to respond she left the room and entered the quiet Captain’s cabin.  ‘Please, forgive me,’ she whispered her heartfelt prayer.  Steeling herself she held the Dagger up, glinting in the cabin’s dim light.  “Dark Ones, I command you to come to me.”


	6. Chapter 5-Control

Chapter Five-Control

Once Mary Margaret left the galley remained in complete silence.  “This is going to be very bad,” Belle managed to get out.

“Maybe it won’t be as bad as we fear,” David stuttered, eyes wide and anguished as they started at the door his wife had disappeared through.  “Maybe Mary Margaret is right and separation will allow them to be stronger against the Darkness.”

Regina gave him a look of utter disbelief.  “Neither one of them would willingly accept being controlled.  And they were completely opposed to being separated.”

Stomach churning David pushed his coffee away.  “Mary Margaret does control,” his voice hitched at the word, “them.  They will have no choice but to agree with her.”

Slowly Belle shook her head.  “No.  It does not work that way.  Rumple told me that while he had no control of his actions while someone held the Dagger his thoughts were always his own.”  She took a deep, shuddering breath.  “Killian said the same thing about when Rumple controlled his heart.  He was fully aware of his actions but could not stop himself, no matter how hard he tried or wanted to.  He said it was the worst experience in his long life: to be trapped fully cognizant in his own body but unable to control himself.”

David barely made it to the sink before he started retching.

The door burst open and Henry raced in.  “What just happened?  Killian just disappeared from the helm leaving the wheel unattended.  I grabbed it and righted us but Killian would **never** do that.  Then he poofed back and took the wheel back without saying anything.   He completely ignored me.  Killian would **not** do that either.”

Regina turned around to face him.  “Mary Margaret has the Dagger.”

“No!”  Henry pulled back from her in horror.  “She has no right to take away their free will.”

Rumplestiltskin sidled into the room.  “This is for the best.  They are dangerous.  Especially the Pirate.”

Henry just gave him a dirty look before storming out of the room.

Gaze sharp, Belle rose to lead him back to his bunk.  “We do not need you making things worse.”  As she left the room she muttered, “it is already bad enough.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma felt a demand for her presence.  She had time only to glance at Killian to see the same call in his eyes before she poofed to answer the demand.  When her eyes refocused Snow White was standing in front of her with their Dagger upraised.  Betrayal and anger welled up inside of her as the Darkness flared.  She started to reach for Killian, needing him to help push the Darkness away.

“You are to have no contact with each other, either mental or physical.”

The pain that tore through her was nearly physical.  She landed on her knees in agony aware of Killian on his knees next to her before she felt herself wrenched away from any and all awareness of him.  Desolation and loneliness nearly overwhelmed her as the Darkness rose stronger within her.  Part of her was missing, beyond reach, but the hole, the emptiness was destroying her.

Steeling herself Mary Margaret continued to hold the Dagger in front of her.  Her daughter’s eyes were full of pain and betrayal and an emotion she did not want to recognize or name.  Hook had pushed himself to a standing position.  Pain was still visible in his eyes but the predominant emotions were hatred and vengeance.  It had been a long time since she had seen that cold look in his eyes.  Not allowing her unease to show she faced him.  “Captain Hook, Killian Jones you are to return to the wheel and stay there.  The only thing you are to do is focus on getting us to Camelot.”

With no more than a final glare he poofed away.

Mary Margaret turned to her daughter.  Still on her knees she was glaring up at her, her eyes darting covetously to the Dagger.  Gently she reached out to run her hand through Emma’s hair, trying to ignore the fact that her daughter flinched away from her touch.  “I am going to take care of you,” she promised.  “We will find a way to remove the Darkness from you.”

Emma appeared about to protest but then turned away in frustration.

“It will all work out,” she vowed.  “Go to our quarters and rest.  Think only of good things.”  Without a word Emma poofed away.  Allowing the Dagger to drop to her side Mary Margaret left the cabin, refusing to look around.  Maybe Henry could use it temporarily since he had given up the first mate’s cabin to his grandparents.  Reluctantly she turned to the galley.  Now they had to decide where to go from here.  She knew not everyone would be happy with her decision to take the Dagger but it had been necessary.  They had to defeat and remove the Darkness and to prevent it from strengthening. They needed to control it.

In the hallway Henry brushed by without touching her or even acknowledging her presence.

When she entered the galley everyone except Rumplestiltskin and the Dark Ones were present.  All of them were looking at her or the Dagger.  Mary Margaret took her usual seat next to David, noticing that Henry had moved from his usual seat on her other side to take Rumplestiltskin’s usual seat next to Belle.  She put the Dagger on the table in front of her but kept her hand on it.  “I had to do it.  The Darkness was growing too strong.”

Henry glared at her before turning away.

Regina laid a hand over his.  “While I think it was a rather stupid decision to just take the Dagger now that we have it I would recommend holding on to it.”

With a look of betrayal Henry pulled his arm away from her, folding them across his chest.

Giving him a sad but understanding look Regina pulled her hand back.  “Now we have to decide what to do from here.”

“Keep them apart and suppressing the Darkness,” Mary Margaret promptly answered.  “Help Emma work on pushing out the Darkness and then she can keep Hook from succumbing and use her own Light Magic to counter him.  Now they will have to actively fight the Dark.  This is our best chance.”

Slowly Regina nodded.  “You do have a point about actively fighting the Darkness.  Up until now they have only been denying it control.”

“As far as we have seen,” Belle interjected.  “None of us know what they have truly been going through.”

Ruby looked back and forth between them.  “What about the portal jumps?  Killian and Emma have been working together to protect the ship.”

“Hook can handle it,” was Mary Margaret’s immediate reply.  “If we have Emma pushing the Dark away at the same time Hook will pull most if not all of the Darkness into him.”

Belle was looking at her in horror.  “I know Emma is your daughter but your cavalier attitude towards Killian’s well-being is fairly Dark.”

Silence filled the room for a minute until Victor spoke.  “Even if your plan works and Emma has the Darkness ripped from her-“

“And it will be,” Henry spoke for the first time.  “The Dark will not go quietly.  Survival is the most basic aspect of it.”

When he grew quiet Victor continued.  “The abrupt removal could kill her or do permanent damage.  I do know from examining them that they do share the Dark Power between them but neither one is dominant.  They work together.  You are attempting to disrupt that balance.”

Closing his eyes David rubbed his forehead where a headache was steadily increasing.  “So we still have no answers.”

“We had potential answers,” Regina corrected curtly.  “Those are useless now.”

Henry’s betrayed eyes looked at them all.  “Except Mom and Killian will never forgive us.  You stole their choices from them when they did nothing to deserve it.  You tore them apart when they relied on each other.  No one spoke against it or stopped it, even me.”

Mary Margaret came around the table to crouch in front of her grandson.  His words hurt but she would not accept that he was right about Emma’s inability to forgive.  “I know it seems that way now, but this is for the best.  The Dark is dangerous.  Your mother trusted us to find a way to rid her of the Darkness.  We are doing just that.  I hate this but I have to do what is best for my daughter.”

His eyes were dark with trust betrayed.  “What about Killian?  Or what Mom wants?”

Regina moved to kneel next to Snow.  “Emma is not able to make those decisions right now.”  She held up a hand before he could protest.  “Perhaps it was different before Mary Margaret took the Dagger, but now the Darkness will be too strong.  For our own safety we have to hold on to the Dagger.”

“And keep tight control of the Pirate.”  Rumplestiltskin had quietly reentered the galley.  “He can live for vengeance and will seek to destroy those who control him and took his love from him.”

Anger pushing the sorrow away Henry glared at his paternal grandfather.  “Killian is not you,” he snapped.  “He turned himself into a hero through sheer hard work and determination.  He owns his mistakes and regrets his evil acts.  Can you say the same?”

“Henry!” Regina snapped.

Henry ignored his mother to keep staring at Rumplestiltskin, daring him to answer.  “Even now you seek to destroy the man who Milah chose to leave with.”  His eyes took on a distant cast.  “He did not steal her away; she went willingly, begging him to take her away.  She was happy with him.”  His eyes met and locked with the Dark One’s.  “You took your anger at yourself for letting Dad go out on Milah and then transferred that hate and vengeance to Killian.  He did not suffer enough and die alone and bitter as you wished when you took his hand instead of killing him so you will continue to make him pay until you destroy him completely.”  Abruptly his eyes snapped back to the present and he gave a quick shake of his head.  He glanced at the stunned faces around the table gazing at him in shock.  “I **am** the Author,” he reminded them.  “While I do not see and understand everything I do understand a lot.”  He rose.  “I may not be able to stop you but I will have nothing to do with controlling Mom and Killian or the Dagger.”  Quietly he left the room.

Belle looked at those seated around the table.  “If I could trust any one of you to even consider Killian’s well-being I would join him.’  Her sharp gaze turned to Rumplestiltskin.  “Sit down and stop villianizing Killian.  You could be a great asset in this journey if you could let go of your hatred.  Let the good man deep inside of you come out and let go of your quest for power.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A tense silence fell over the ship after the meeting in the galley.  Henry retreated to the Captain’s cabin with his books and his quill.  He only left the cabin to spend time on deck with Killian, helping to sail the ship.  He continued the practice even though Killian said nothing and ignored all attempts to communicate.  The Captain’s Dark filled eyes softened slightly at the sight of the boy but he did not move from the wheel.  Or he visited Emma, after making sure his grandparents were out of the room.  He quickly learned not to mention Killian as it caused sadness, anger and pain to fill her eyes for a moment before she forced herself to smile and be happy with him.  It felt wrong.  The happiness was not genuine.  If he looked deep into her eyes he could see the anger and pain she was not able to express to him.  It hurt his heart to see her like this.  It was almost easier to deal with Killian’s silence.  It felt like something was being torn from him.  He was beginning to doubt if there would be a Happy Ending.  All he wanted was that simple belief back.  He was on a ship of heroes watching actions that bordered on Evil being done in the name of Good.  And he was standing by and letting it happen.  It was wrong.  How could the adults just let it happen?  There had to be a solution, but deep in his heart he was beginning to doubt there would be.  And that knowledge was slowly destroying him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Emma, just keep fighting the Darkness,” Mary Margaret entreated her daughter.  Trying to ignore the pain in her chest she left the room.  Emma would not even acknowledge her unless she was ordered to do so with the Dagger.  ‘I will find a way to free you.  I promise.’  Blinking away the tears she refused to let fall she went in search of her husband.  She desperately needed his support and love.  It hurt so much to see Emma like this.  Her cold, untrusting daughter had finally started to open up to the good possibilities of life.  Now that ease was being stripped from her.  She wouldn’t, couldn’t allow that to happen.  When she stepped into the galley David was seated wearily at the table with a cup of coffee.  His hair was windblown and his jacket zipped.  He must have been on deck helping with the ship.  Ever since she had taken the Dagger Killian had refused to speak to anyone and the Jolly Roger needed a crew.  Henry gad been giving out watches and assignments.  If Killian did not stop his silent treatment soon she would have to interfere.  And she did not want to do that.  Beyond the first, initial commands she had not used the Dagger at all.  Contrary to what the others thought she did not want to control Emma or Killian, she just felt they needed to be apart for Emma to beat the Darkness.

“We will get through this,” David reassured her as she sat beside him.  “We just have to keep faith.”

Not bothering to hide her own exhaustion Mary Margaret leaned into her husband’s shoulder.  “I’m beginning to fear Henry was right and when we save her from the Darkness we will have lost her love and trust.”

David turned to kiss the top of her head where it rested on his shoulder.  “She will understand, at some point.  The larger sticking point may be Killian.”  He stopped, not sure how to phrase what had been bothering him without it sounding like an accusation.  “What happened?  I thought you had accepted Killian and his relationship with Emma?”

“I do,” she replied quietly.  “My feelings about the Darkness have nothing to do with my feelings for the Pirate.  I have to protect Emma.  She is Light, she carried no Darkness.  I have seen and felt what the Darkness does to good people who try to come back from it.  I do not want Emma to have to face that.  Killian lived in the Dark for centuries as Hook.  He can recover from whatever he does or that happens.”

Unsure how to respond David dropped his head back, closing his eyes.  “Do you realize how hard the journey back to the Light has been and continues to be for him?  His self-loathing of what he became allowed Rumplestiltskin to get his heart.”

He could feel Mary Margaret’s eyes on him.  “Regina does not have that problem.  And she has moved to the Light.”

“Is moving to the Light,” he gently reminded her.  Regina was one of the few subjects where they had agreed to disagree.  “She does not regret her actions, or not many of them.  And as recently as that Author debacle she was looking for a quick fix to her Happy Ending.”  He put his finger to her lips when she made to protest.  “If there is one thing I have learned from our own journey of redemption and watching Killian struggle, it is that the path back is not quick or easy.  And the longer and deeper into Darkness a person falls the harder it is to climb out and stay out.”

With a nod Mary Margaret pulled away slightly so she could meet his eyes.  “But Hook would do this for Emma.  He would do anything to protect her.”

Unable to argue that statement David maintained eye contact.  “But he was not allowed the choice of whether or not to protect Emma.  And Emma was not allowed to say whether she wanted or would accept him protecting her.  Because as much as he would want to shield her Killian respects her right to choose even more.”

Slowly Mary Margaret pulled the Dagger out, staring at her daughter’s name.  “It had to be done.  The next jump should get us to Camelot and hopefully the Darkness moved completely to Hook.  Then we can find Merlin and get rid of the Darkness permanently.”

“Mary Mar-“

His protest was cut off mid-word by his wife’s sharp shake of her head.  “I have to believe that.”  Tears shimmered in her eyes.  “If I am wrong and we fail that will make me the world’s worst mother.  I am risking destroying my daughter, left my son behind as I go on an open ended quest with no idea when I will return and have a grandson who refuses to acknowledge that I even exist.”

David pulled her close again.  “You are not a bad mother.  You are doing your best to help Emma.  Neal is perfectly safe and being spoiled rotten by Granny and the dwarves.  Trust in us and trust in Emma and Killian.  Neither will go down without a fight.  And once Emma and Killian are back Henry will come around.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Night was falling when Belle walked up the helm.  Killian was still standing at the wheel, his only movement what was needed to guide the ship.  That very stillness was disturbing.  Killian was almost always in motion.  And even when he was still he was constantly observing the area around him.  It was extremely odd to see him completely oblivious to his surroundings.  His eyes were distant and detached as he scanned the horizon.  That was another odd thing, while he could conceal his emotions when he wished he seldom bothered to.  Even when he had shot her his eyes had been blazing with righteous fury.  Now there was nothing.  At least the Darkness and anger had faded as soon as Mary Margaret and Rumplestiltskin went below deck.  And the painful look of betrayal had fled when David moved out of sight.  Lightly she laid a hand on his arm, not liking the way he did not react at all except a slight softening in his eyes.  “I’m sorry; I wish I knew how to help you.”  It was eating at her, this helplessness.  She knew there was an answer, a simple one, but she could not figure out what it was.  “You are not alone,” she whispered.  “I know I am not her.”  Like Henry she had learned over the last two days to not say Emma’s name.  It caused Killian pain for a reason she was afraid to name.  “But I am here and I believe in you.  You will beat this.  You have fought too hard to get to this point to lose now.”  As she leaned her head against his arm she felt his friendship and gratitude even if he still said nothing.  She remained with him as the stars came out, silently supporting him.  She would not lose him.  She would figure out how to help him, help them both.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stepping onto the deck Regina was relieved to see belle standing with Ho-Killian, she reminded herself.  If she wanted to be Regina instead of the Evil Queen she needed to grant Captain Hook the same courtesy.  Moving quickly to the bow railing she stared out at the moonlit water.  She wanted to be back in Storybrooke, with Robin and Roland.  Even with Zelena, especially with her sly sister.  That she knew how to handle, who she was and what her place was.  Here, on this ship, she was not sure of her place.  Indeed she often felt like a third wheel.  They were not searching for Henry; her son had more than enough support and did not need her.  Why had she decided to come along?  She had her own concerns back in Storybrooke.  She did not owe the Charmings anything.  At that thought her stomach tightened in an unfamiliar way.  Closing her eyes she pushed back the memory of Emma and Ho-Killian taking the Darkness.  Once again she could feel the smoke and the cold and most of all the Dark.  That was why she was here.  They had taken the Darkness to protect her.  And while she told herself it was the save the entire town at the time she had been the one directly threatened.  She belonged here, helping to make this right, even if it took her from her Happy Ending.  To her surprise it had actually been the Pirate that had clarified things for her:

_Frustrated with the waste of time Regina snapped the book she was skimming through closed.  It was currently just her in the library since everyone else was again off talking to Rumplestiltskin.  Her lips curled up in disgust, as if he would willingly be of any help.  “This is a waste of my time.”_

_“Then leave.  No one is holding you here against your will.”_

_Startled she spun at the pirate’s voice behind her.  How had she allowed herself to forget that he had again refused to see Rumplestiltskin?  He was too quiet for his own good.  She said nothing, not sure of what to say._

_Uninvited he sat down opposite her.  Most of his time was spent stalking about the room during discussions or leaning on the checkout desk reading.  “You have no stake here other than preventing Emma and I from giving into the Dark and destroying the town.”  He caught her eyes and held them.  “So, why are you here?”_

_Regina had to force herself to maintain the eye contact.  The three hundred year old pirate was too perceptive for his own good or her peace of mind when he chose to use it.  “Why don’t you tell me?”_

_“You want to be a hero and live Happily Ever After,” was his simple, immediate reply._

_She scoffed.  “Hate to break it to you; I have my Happily Ever After.”_

_His only reply was a knowing smirk.  “Is it?  It seems to me your Happy Ending includes your sister having your soul mate’s baby.”_

_“A man is **NOT** my Happy Ending.”_

_The look in his eyes remained knowing and he refused to release her eyes.  “Maybe not completely.  You have started on the right path, but it still does not fit you.  You still want the quick fix the Author offered.”_

_Not liking the direction the conversation was going Regina tried to pull away, but she could not get free of his gaze.  “Let me go.  I did not take that path.  My Happy Ending starts with Me.”_

_He did not heed her demand.  “But it does not stop with you.  Your need for a shortcut to get what you want and feel you deserve allowed the Author to get the ink he used to create that alternate world.  Your sacrifice did not make you a hero but allowed you to right a wrong you created.  But you have not accepted that.”_

_“I’m here, aren’t I?  Helping the heroes.  Besides you are not an innocent.”_

_The corners of his lips turned up in a smirk.  “Never claimed to be one.  But you do not truly believe that.  You are here because this is where the hero brigade is.  You do know that things will not change until you accept the consequences of your actions and not just expect them to be swept away by your current actions?”_

_“What, I’m just supposed to feel eternal guilt and weep about what I can’t change?”  She could not believe she was having this conversation with Hook._

_His eyes went cold.  “No.  That will destroy you in another way and let you risk sabotaging your Happy Ending.  You just have to accept your actions and face the fact that there will be consequences.  You know you hurt people but believe that now that you are being good and helping all the Evil you did will be forgiven and forgotten.  Life does not work that way.  You made bad decisions, circumstances may have pushed you into those decisions but it was still YOUR choices.”_

_Wrenching herself away from his all too knowing eyes she moved to the door.  “Have you done these things?”  Despite the snippiness in her voice she was genuinely curious about his answer._

_“Accepted my actions were my own?  Yes.  Accepted I will continue to pay for my past actions?  Unfortunately yes.  Learned to trust I will make the right decisions?  Work in progress.  If you want to help us do so for the right reasons, not because you think you should or consider it a point in favor of your redemption.”  With a wave of his hand the door opened for her.  “Only you can determine if you have a hero or a villain’s journey.”_

Closing her eyes Regina allowed those words to settle deep inside of her.  She had spent more time than she cared to admit thinking about them.  That was why she was here.  She was needed.  Rainbow hugs and unicorn stickers were not the answer.  Snow and Charming could be all hope personified, Gold could be self-serving and power hungry, Belle could be torn by different responsibilities, Victor and Ruby could stay out of the fray and Henry could continue to believe, but she would continue to be pragmatic.  She could put her emotions aside and approach this situation logically.  That was why she was needed.  She would not allow her emotions to rule her actions and responses. It was time for her to start being proactive.  She would not sit idly by and allow things to happen.  She had already discovered a way to keep the Dark Ones balanced now all she had to do was figure out how to apply it in these new circumstances.  This was a step on her journey and she would make it a hero’s journey.  But she would not sound like the Pirate while doing it.

Pushing away from the railing she retreated to her bunk.  Tomorrow was another portal jump and she feared it would be a long day.

Once she went below Killian was left alone at the helm, staring at the horizon, silently thinking of nothing but Camelot.  Empty of everything except that thought, unable even to hear the soothing call of the ocean or relax in the feel of ship.  Hunger, thirst, exhaustion, all was ignored by the order of wielder of the Dagger.

Below Emma thought happy thoughts, ignoring the flare of pain every time her thoughts tried to stray to where they were forbidden.  Her happy thoughts were not many and she was denied most of them.  By order of her controller she felt and saw nothing but the happy thoughts she was forced to see over and over. 

Silence settled over the ship.  The Darkness was tense, waiting.  Something would give.  And it would be ready.


	7. Chapter 6-Consequances

Chapter 6-Consequances

Everyone was up at dawn the next day, preparing for the portal jump.  After a quick breakfast everyone, except Killian still at the helm, gathered in the crew quarters in their scuba gear.  Emma remained seated on the bunk she had been direct to, a small smile on her face, not reacting to anything going on around her.

“That is just creepy,” Ruby commented about the Dark One’s perpetual smile but tensed body as she and Victor settled on the bunk farthest from her.

Mary Margaret wore a small smile as she and David settled themselves on the bunk next to Emma.  “She is simply focusing on the positive to get ready to remove the Darkness.”

“Fools,” Rumplestiltskin muttered as he and Belle entered.  At the Librarian’s quelling look he slinked to the corner bunk.

Still adjusting his wetsuit Henry entered the quarters closely followed by Regina.  “The ship is ready.  Ursula will be here any time now.”

With a bright smile Belle moved to him.  “Killian told you that?”

Giving a quick, sorrowful shake of his head Henry took his seat.  “No.  He still hasn’t spoken, but that is what has happened for all the other portal jumps.”

“This has gone on long enough,” Mary Margaret commented with some asperity.  Her gaze moved to Emma briefly before dropping back to the Dagger on her lap.  “I am going to have no choice but to interfere.”

Before anyone could answer there were two thumps against the hull.  Ursula’s signal that they were about to go through the portal.  On prior jumps Killian and Emma had said they were too occupied with protecting the ship to poof down to let them know they were about to jump.  They barely had time to brace themselves before the ship began its plunging journey.  The first jump had shown them that mermaid portals were different from any other portal they had travelled through.  Instead of being instantaneous or almost instant it was five to ten minutes of twisting and turning.  Ursula had told them that it was not usually that bad but the larger the objects being transported and the farther they were going the longer the trip took.  They were barely thirty seconds into the jump when they knew something was desperately wrong.  Water flooded into the compartment as they all scrambled to get their masks on, Mary Margaret needing to order Emma to.  Since she had made no move to brace herself, indeed no move except to follow the order to put her mask on, Emma was thrown across the room.  What Ruby did notice was that Emma was still smiling, even as she winced in pain.  Before the implications of that had truly hit her she felt like she was being squeezed as the ship began creaking and groaning in ways it never had before.  They had never before had anything except a smooth, dry trip.  Her eyes met Victor’s and she saw the same knowledge in his eyes.  Something had gone horribly wrong.  Shaking her paralysis Ruby tried to catch Snow’s eye when the pressure suddenly stopped and the water settled, filling about a third of the room.

“What the hell?!” Regina snapped, pulling herself upright to get her face out of the still splashing around water.  The ship was still rocking steadily instead of it usual smooth ride.

Before anyone could reply Emma began to shriek in agony as a cloud of Darkness was yanked from her.  Charming tried to go to her but was immediately shoved away by an invisible force.

Mary Margaret snatched up the Dagger.  “Emma, let me in.”  With no apparent trouble she rushed to her daughter, holding her tight.  But what Ruby found most horrifying and that she was unable to look away from, was the smile Emma still wore as she yelled out her pain.  Just when Ruby thought she was going to go insane the screaming stopped.  Reluctantly she pulled her head from Victor’s chest, she could not recall when she had put it there, she saw Emma was still crying out, albeit silently.  Snow was looking at Charming in desperation.  The swirling Darkness was still being pulled from Emma but only a trickle was moving to the deck.  The rest was swirling around, moving in and out of her.  To make matters worse when she turned from that horrific sight she saw Rumplestiltskin trying desperately to get to the Darkness while Belle struggled to keep him on the bunk.  The look on his face was pure avarice and wanting.  He had almost gotten free when a barrier sprung up.  A sudden spin threw Regina into the water but she kept her hands upraised to hold the shield in place.  Henry dove at her to keep her head above water and brace them both.  The ship rolled again, almost doing a complete circle.  As she clung tightly to Victor and the bunk with both her arms and legs Ruby realized that whatever Killian had done to stop the water and pressure he had been unable to protect his passengers from the tossing and turning.  A quick glance at Emma’s still smiling; agonized face and tug-of-war Darkness told her exactly why.  Burying her face in again in Victor’s chest she wished desperately for this jump to be over.

When the ship finally settled Belle reluctantly opened her eyes.  Not daring to release her grip on Rumple she glanced over her shoulder.  The Darkness was steadily fading back into Emma.  Looking back at her ex-husband she saw him slump in on himself pitifully as his chance to regain his lost power vanished.  Unable to even look at him she turned away.  He never changed, why did she keep hoping?  Leaving him to stew she went over to the Charming family, stopping to be sure Regina and Henry were okay on the way.  As she was helping Henry up she noticed the unused wetsuit and breather.  “Killian,” she breathed worriedly, whirling to face Mary Margaret.  “Why is Killian’s wetsuit here?  Being above deck he would need it even more than us.  He and Emma were always wet after a jump.”

Mary Margaret barely glanced up from Emma, who was still smiling even while she curled in on herself in pain, as she answered.  “I don’t know.  Most likely for the same reason he has ignored all of us for the last two days.”

“Killian is not that petty,” Henry snapped at her, joining them.  “He would not take out your actions on everyone else.  Especially not me and Belle.”  His gaze moved to his mother.  “And Mom would not smile like that while separated from Killian and in pain.”

Before anyone could answer Ursula burst into the room.  “What the hell is going on?”  She demanded.  “Killian is at the helm, soaked to the bone, looking like he is going to pass out in his normal clothes and the ship was nearly destroyed before the protection spells kicked in.  But they were weaker than I have ever seen before from them.”

Realization dawning Belle staggered back a step.  “What orders did you give Killian?”  Her gaze darted to the still smiling Emma who appeared oblivious to the conversation.  “And to your daughter?”

Not looking away from her daughter Mary Margaret answered, “Nothing bad.  I told Hook to man the wheel and think only of getting us to Camelot and Emma to think happy thoughts to help get rid of the Darkness.  And to not think of or acknowledge each other in any way.”

“Nothing bad,” Belle managed to get out, barely managing to keep the contents of her stomach intact.  “I know you have been feeding Emma but has Killian had anything to eat or drink or even slept since you took the Dagger?”

Mary Margaret looked up at the accusatory tone.  “I have not stopped him or ordered him not to take care of himself.”

A rough cackle sounded from the corner of the room.  They all turned to see Rumplestiltskin laughing madly on his bunk.  “I couldn’t have done it better myself.  The Fairest of Them All has been torturing her daughter’s boyfriend and no one stopped it or even knew.”  He continued to giggle.

Upset Mary Margaret rose to her feet.  “I have done no such thing!  You told me other than direct commands they would still be able to function normally.”

For a moment, as he sat up, they could see the powerful imp he had once been.  Then he saw the glares everyone was sending him and shrunk back into himself.  “It had to be your wording.  If you used the word ‘only’ he would not be able to think or do anything else without your express orders.”  His gaze moved to the still smiling Emma.  “As for the Savior until she is told otherwise she will keep thinking those happy thoughts, no matter the circumstances or conditions.”

“Oh my god.” Mary Margaret staggered backward, her legs giving out.  Only David’s quick grab prevented her from falling to the floor.

Quickly Henry grabbed the Dagger from his grandmother’s loosened grip.  He quickly turned to his birth mother.  “Emma Swan, I release you from all commands made by the Dagger’s last wielder.”  Something deep inside him that he did not want to think about compelled him to add, “Do not hurt anyone on board this ship.”

Smile dropping instantly Emma did no more than shoot Mary Margaret a quick glare before poofing away.

“Killian,” Belle guessed.

Henry darted for the door, aware of the others following him.  On deck Killian was still at the wheel, completely ignoring Emma at his side.  There was so much wrong with this scene that Henry’s heart hurt.  Killian would never ignore his mother.  Quickly he raised the Dagger.  “Killian Jones, I release you from the commands of the prior wielder of the Dagger.  Do not hurt anyone on this ship.”

The words had no sooner left his mouth than Killian dropped like a puppet with its strings cut.  Emma caught him before he hit the deck and before Henry even reached them Victor was examining him.  The Jolly remained steady; Killian’s outstretched hand still on the helm.  “Drop the anchor.”

Turning Henry obeyed his Captain’s command, calling out the required orders to David and Ruby who had just come up on deck.  Luckily the sails had already been furled in readiness for the portal jump.  Killian had not wanted to risk them in a potentially rough ride.  Once done he returned to Killian’s side.  Up close he wondered how he could miss that something was wrong.  Lying with his head in Emma’s lap, her fingers gently carding through his hair Henry could see how pale he was.  His clothes were wrinkled and his usual scruff was close to being an actual beard.  “I’m sorry,” he whispered.  “I didn’t notice.”

Giving him a small smile Killian started to sit up but Ursula’s hand on his shoulder kept him still.  “It is okay.  It was not your fault.  No one knew.”  He shot Mary Margaret, who had quietly joined the group around him, an angry, hurt look.  “I was not able to say anything.”

“I’m so sorry,” Mary Margaret breathed.  “I didn’t know.  I would never hurt either of you knowingly.”

Killian ignored her, turning his head away.  Emma just glared at her.  “What do you think separating us did?  Even without all the other stuff, how did you think denying us the knowledge of even knowing each other was not going to be painful?  A good portion of my happy memories involve Killian and I was denied those.  What was even worse was when my mind tried to access those happy thoughts, on your orders, it caused me physical and mental pain to disobey your command, but I still had to think happy thoughts.”

As she talked Killian reached for her hand, circling his hooked arm around her waist.  “It is over.  I am here.”

Victor rose from where he had been quietly examining the Pirate.  “You are going to be fine.  You are dehydrated and need food and rest.  I would advise small meals to start.”

Quietly Belled appeared at his side.  She had a bowl of soup and a flask in her hands.  “Water to start,” she told the Pirate, who mock pouted.

Ursula helped him to a sitting position, leaning against Emma for support.  “What happened during the portal jump?” she asked.  “I thought the Jolly Roger was going to be crushed, but it was too late to stop the jump.”

Killian took a sip of water, attempting to suppress his shaking.  The last two days without food or sleep had been difficult but the magic needed to get the ship through the portal had drained him beyond exhaustion.  He had been, and was still, relying on the Dark Power to even remain conscious.  He was grateful for Emma’s soothing presence and Henry’s Dagger induced injunction against harming anyone.  A part of him really wanted to hurt Snow White physically and mentally.  Scar her in a way she would never recover from and no one would ever see.  Quickly he shoved those Dark thoughts away as he tried to find the words to describe what had happened.  For a man who was never at a loss for words this was unusual.  Closing his eyes he started to speak.  “I knew we were in trouble as soon as the ship went below the water.  The Jolly was crumbling under the water pressure and the ship was flooding, but I was not allowed to do anything but think about getting us to Camelot and steer.”  He shot a quick glare at Mary Margaret that caused her to flinch.  “But that wound up being the loop hole I needed.  Without the ship and if the compartment was forcefully flooded I would not be able to get every one of us to Camelot.”

He shook his head at Belle who had been quietly feeding him the soup.   His hands were shaking too badly to hold the spoon himself.  The few mouthfuls he’d had had been enough to fill his empty stomach.  He was too tired to even care about the weakness that showed.

“For a few moments things evened out but I was not strong enough alone to protect the ship and its passengers.”  Closing his eyes he shuddered, pressing back against Emma.  “I could feel the Power being drawn from elsewhere, but I could not think or know who or do anything to release the agony I was feeling at disobeying the wielder of the Dagger.  I knew it was causing the other half pain but was helpless to stop it or soothe it.  All I could think about was Camelot; it took everything I had to maintain the concentration needed to protect the ship.”  His eyes had gone distant, back to the perilous passage.  “The water was pushing on me and I had to push it away, if I drowned or was crushed I could not get us to Camelot.”  He shuddered and Emma held him tighter.  “It was overwhelming.  I could not pull any more power without destroying the other source.   But I could not do that.  Something in my very core rebelled; but the command was there, overriding everything.  Demanding I take what I needed to fulfill the wielder’s order to find Camelot.”  Everyone ignored Mary Margaret’s moan of pain, riveted on the Pirate who was clinging to Emma in a show of desperation none of them but her and David had seen from the self-contained ship’s Captain before.   “The pain was agony, worse than losing Milah and my hand.  The refrain ‘find Camelot’ ‘find Camelot’ the only thing I could hear or think about.  The Darkness was pulling but I could not let it destroy my other half.  But the wielder demanded I do so.  The pressure was increasing, I could not breathe, I could no longer hold back the water or steady the ship.  Then we were through.”  His whole body sagged, but his eyes remained clouded with pain and in the past.  “We had not found Camelot; we appeared to be in the same endless ocean.  The refrain started again, louder than before ‘find Camelot’ ‘find Camelot’.  The Darkness continued to swirl restlessly, I knew it had to go back, but could not think to whom to send it to.  The command pushed everything away.  It was all I could hear.  Ursula spoke to me but I could not acknowledge her or even hear what she was saying.”  He looked at Henry, coming back to the present.  “Then you released the command and I could think again.  Thank you.”  He squeezed Emma’s hand.  “I can feel the Light again.”

Mary Margaret dropped to her knees beside him, reaching out to touch him.  When he pulled away she dropped her hand.  “I am sorry.  I did not mean to cause either one of you pain.  I just wanted-“

“-Your daughter free of the Darkness,” he finished bitterly.  “It did not matter who you hurt or betrayed to do it.  I do not mean me,” he snapped when she opened her mouth.  His eyes closed and he gathered himself, the exhaustion was starting to press down on him.  “Just because you are Good does not mean you are always right.”

Putting the soup aside Belle glanced up at Ursula.  “Help me get him up.  He needs to get some sleep.”

It showed how tired he was that Killian did not even protest that he could move himself.  Emma smiled at them.   “Thank you, but I have it.”  Her gaze moved to Henry, her eyes flashing to the Dagger.  She forced her eyes up.  “Please hold on to that for us.”  Tightening her grip on her Pirate she poofed them away in a cloud of nearly black smoke.

Belle sat back on her heels on the deck and then dropped to a full sitting position.  “How did we not know?  How did we let it get this bad?”

“I’m so sorry,” Mary Margaret was shaking with her remorse, tears coursing down her cheeks.  “I would never willingly cause them pain.  I just needed to protect and save Emma.”

David pulled her into his arms, allowing her to sob into his shoulder.  “None of us saw,” he reassured her.  “We are all to blame.”

“It’s worse than that,” Belle said.  “We all saw something was wrong but none of us took the time to figure it out.”  Wearily she started to push herself to her feet, gratefully accepting Ursula’s helping hand.  “I had better go make sure Rumple is not making a nuisance of himself.”

Henry was still staring down at the Dagger in disgust.  “They cannot harm him.”

Stopping to give him a reassuring hug Belle replied with a small smile.  “I’m sure Killian could come up with something without causing physical harm.”

Ruby joined them, standing next to Victor, speaking to Henry.  “We will take the watch.”

Eyes still on the Dagger Henry nodded.  “Thank you.”

Slowly letting out a breath Regina joined him.   “You did good,” she assured him.  “Do you want me to take the Dagger?”

Not even bothering to look at her Henry pulled the Dagger in close.  “No.  Mom trusted me to hold it.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma poofed into the Captain’s cabin, onto the bed, Killian still in her arms.  She poofed Henry’s storybooks and quill to the first mate’s cabin and moved her parent’s stuff to the crew quarters.  It was hard enough to suppress the pain, anger, and betrayal thoughts that only strengthened the Darkness within her.  And right now Killian was in no condition to counter her Dark amplified feelings.  If anything the Dark should be pressing stronger on him.  He had pulled most of the Darkness into himself to get through the portal and had needed to rely on the Darkness to keep fully functional under her mother’s orders.

“I’m fine,” he reassured her quietly, burrowing a little deeper into her lap.  “I am not going to go anywhere.  I am too tired to be overwhelmed by anything, even the Dark.”

Still needing more contact Emma willed them to laying down, removing all their clothes except undergarments.  She needed to feel him and Killian was exhausted so they would not risk letting their feelings get out of control.  A sigh of relief came from him as Killian rolled to his side, resting his head on her shoulder one arm going around her waist and one leg resting comfortably over one of hers.  Finally feeling the tension starting to ease from her muscles she settled one hand over his stump underneath him and playing with his soft hair with her other hand.  His hair was grittier than normal.  Once again Emma felt her anger flare at her mother.  Killian kept himself well-groomed unless he was lost in something.  Even in Neverland he had known safe places to bathe.

Killian’s arm around her waist pulled her closer as he turned his head to kiss her shoulder.  “I am here,” he mumbled sleepily.  ‘I am fine,’ she heard his voice in her head.

That simple contact was enough to finish relaxing her and push back the anger.  She had missed the sense of him that had become integral to her since they had become the Dark One.  Before they had gotten the Power she had found herself aware of his presence, always wanting to touch him when he was near.  He never seemed to mind, instead appearing to thrive on the contact.  It made her wonder sadly if anyone had touched him in a caring manner since Milah had been killed.  Probably as often as she had been touched in a loving way while in the care of the foster system.  It was not something they talked about.  The knowledge was enough.  She knew if she wanted or needed to talk about it he would listen and understand the same as she would for him.  So far neither of them had felt the need to.  A low rumble, almost a purr sounded from the man cuddled into her side.  She smirked, mood lightening even more.  She changed the brushing motions to a gently scratching.  The purr increased slightly and he pulled her closer, snuggling in more.  Normally she would tease him, but right now this was exactly what she needed.  The nasty thoughts were being pushed away and all she could feel was the love and comfort Killian gave her.

Allowing his warmth to soothe her, she often called him her personal space heater, she allowed herself to start putting the horror of the last two days behind her.  It had felt like so much longer.  While a large part of her just wanted to push it away and ignore it she knew that would only make the Darkness stronger.  As Killian’s body relaxed completely with the heaviness of sleep she reveled in his soft breath against her neck and his natural body heat pushing away the chill that had been growing in her since they had been ordered apart.  It should be scaring her how alone and off she had felt when she had not been allowed to even think of her mate.  Instead it filled her with happiness, the fleeting feeling very welcome since the Darkness dampened all good feelings.  She had been surprised by how many of the happy thoughts her mother had ordered her to think about, without waking Killian pulled her closer helping to push the anger away, had involved him.  It had not taken her long to realize that the pain and quick diversion was her minds way of insuring she obeyed her mother’s order not to think of or acknowledge Killian.  Now that the injunction was lifted she found herself thinking about those memories.  The Darkness faded as far back as it had been since it had entered her.   Kissing the top of Killian’s head she settled back against the pillow.  He released a deep, contented breath and she went back to running her hand through his hair, smiling at the occasional purr.  She could be content to stay like this forever.  She closed her eyes and allowed herself to rest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Mom?”

Henry’s hesitant voice pulled Emma out of her light doze.  “Just a minute,” she called, trying to disentangle herself from Killian.  His arm around her tightened and he made a small sound of protest.  “I’ll meet you in your cabin in a few minutes,” she called to Henry.

“Grandpa and Grandma are there.”  His reluctance to give her that news reflected in his voice.

The Darkness started to rise but Killian’s tongue licking along her pulse point stopped those feelings and started other ones.  “The cargo hold then.”  She waited for his footsteps to retreat down the corridor before pushing Killian’s head away.  “We agreed.”

His blue eyes that were still half asleep and not fully aware met hers.  “You are nearly naked in my bed and I am in the same state.”

“We both needed the full body contact,” she told him, waiting for full awareness to return to his eyes.  Usually Killian could go from a dead sleep to instant full awareness but when he pushed himself too far, especially if he was not allowed to wake up on his own, it took a little longer.  To remove temptation she dressed herself in flannel pajamas, covering her body from ankle to neck and entwining their hands so he could not turn around and remove the clothing that he would find offensive.

Reluctantly he rolled to his back, pulling her with him to lie with her head on his chest.  “Not fair,” he murmured sounding a little more awake.

She smiled but found her new position much too distracting.  Against her will her hand began roaming over his bare chest, lightly playing with the chest hair that was always teasing her.  At Killian’s low moan she hurriedly waved her hand and dressed him, forcing herself to sit up.  “Not with the Darkness,” she reminded them both.

Releasing an annoyed breath Killian ran a hand through his hair and winced.  “You go talk to your boy, I need to get clean.”  As though aware of the Darkness trying to flare at the reminder of her mother’s carelessness with her love’s safety he pulled her closer, kissing her forehead.  “I am fine; your boy is waiting for you.”

Not thrilled at the idea of being apart after the last few days Emma reluctantly rose.  “Join me later?”

His reply was a solemn vow.  “Always.”

 


	8. Chapter 7-Fall Out

Chapter 7-Fall Out

Mary Margaret caught up with him as Killian was returning to his cabin.  It took all his energy to stop.  ‘A gentleman did not ignore a lady’s request no matter how much he may want to,’ Liam’s words echoed in his mind.  He turned to her, suppressing the Darkness strengthened anger to keep his voice and expression pleasant.  He did not want to upset Emma or pull her attention away from Henry.  “My Lady, how may be of assistance?” Despite his best effort he was unable to completely keep the bite out of his voice.

Visibly steeling herself Emma’s mother met his eyes.  “I wanted to apologize.  My words to you were not well thought out.  I only wished to help defeat the Dark and protect Emma and you.”

His eyes did not soften, if anything they grew harder.  “You wished to protect Emma only,” he corrected, holding up a hand to stop her immediate protest.   “You may lie to yourself and the others but deep inside you know the truth.  Without the influence of the Villainous Pirate the Pure Savior would be able to fight the Darkness.  Best to give it all to the worthless pirate who would easily be able to bear it since he lived in Darkness for centuries.”

Not liking the truth filled, if exaggerated, accusation Mary Margaret straightened from her slump.  “You would do anything to protect Emma.  You can’t tell me you wouldn’t take all the Darkness to spare her.”

“I would,” was his simply reply, voice and emotions still under tight control.  “But I would not take away her choices or support system.  You did both.”

Not wanting to get in to that discussion with him Mary Margaret did not respond to his statement.  “I am not here to discuss Emma.  I only wanted you to know I am genuinely sorry for the carelessness of my words.”

He waved off the discomfort he had felt.  “It is nothing that I have not felt before.  Although being unable to respond to genuine caring was quite a bit more painful than the lack of sustenance or rest.”  His gaze grew more intense, refusing to let her look away.  “You are not truly sorry for anything but the physical difficulties you caused.  You still think you were correct to take the Dagger, just careless with the commands you made with it.  If you could regain control of the Dagger you would take it with no hesitation, only phrase your orders to hopefully cause no harm.  You would still completely disregard our wishes.”

Mary Margaret wanted to look away but his burning gaze held hers.   “You do not know what you want.  The Darkness is in you both, filling you both, changing you.  Neither of you can see it, you are too close.”

He took a step closer, looming over her.  It took all the courage Mary Margaret had, and the knowledge that Henry had ordered the Dark Ones not to harm anyone on the ship, not to step back.  “Shall I tell you what you did to us when you chose to deny us even the knowledge of each other?”  He went on without giving her a chance to say anything.  “The Darkness is not a separate entity, it does not take us over and change who we are.  It **does** cloak and suppress all positive emotions.  If we feel them they are muted.  When we are together we can push that cloak away, even if we are not in physical proximity to each other.  The Dark emotions: pain, anger those are made stronger easier to rise up through the Darkness.  Again, when we can lean on each other those feelings are easier to suppress.  You **DENIED** us that comfort and support.  Even worse we could sense the discomfort and pain the other was going through but could not ease it.  We were denied the ability to even recognize who it was and felt the pain of attempting to disobey our master’s commands.”

Back stiffening in outrage Mary Margaret snapped, “I was never your Master.”

His gaze was implacable.  “You denied us choice.  You ordered our actions and behaviors to suit your needs.  I hate to shatter your illusions,” he sneered, “but you were a slave master and would be one again if you could regain control of the Dagger.  And not a very caring master.”  He straightened, taking a step back.  “So you will understand why I cannot accept an apology you do not truly mean.”  Turning on his heel he stalked down the corridor.

Stunned Mary Margaret slumped back against the wall, blinking back tears.  What had she done?  She had to find Emma.  She had to make this right!  Her daughter could not think of her like that.  Emma would understand she had only done what was necessary.  Those terrible accusations had only been the Darkness talking.  It had to have been the Darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joining Henry in the cargo hold Emma took a seat on the empty crate next to his.  She determinedly did not look at the Dagger he still held in his hand.  She wanted it.  A large part of her just wanted to reach out and grab it.  Forcefully she turned her eyes away to look up at her son.  He was watching her closely.  “I’m sorry,” she told him.

His eyes glanced at hers then down at the Dagger.  “I can give it back.”

For a moment Emma started to reach for it but made herself pull her hand back.  “No,” her voice was a croak as she forced the words out.  Everything inside of her cried out against allowing anyone else to control the Dagger.  This was Henry, my son she reminded herself firmly.  He could be trusted.  “I hate to do this to you but Killian and I can no longer be trusted with the Dagger.”

“Neither of you are Dark,” he protested fiercely.

Her smile was sad as she reached to take his hand, the hand not holding the Dagger.  “No, we are not.  But the Darkness is inside us and it is powerful and influential.”  She hesitated a moment, she did not want to burden him but he needed to understand why she was placing this weight on him.  “We were fine until Mary Margaret took the Dagger.  Now there is a deep, burning anger inside.  I do not want to take a chance that I will lose control if pushed too far.  I am still me enough to not want that.”

As though aware of her preoccupation Henry tucked the Dagger out of sight.  “I’m glad you’re back.”  He looked down at their hands clasped tightly together on his lap.  “You were not you while Grandma held the Dagger.  I knew something was wrong but did not know what to do!”  The eyes that met hers were frantic and appeared much younger than his twelve years.

Hating to see him in pain Emma pulled him into her arms.  “It was not your fault,” she assured him.  “There was nothing you could have done.”  The last thing she wanted was Henry to learn to distrust the adults around him.  His belief in Good and trust that things would work out were so precious she did not want that stolen from him like life in the foster system had done to her.  The anger at her mother flared again, but she ruthlessly suppressed it.  Now was not the time.  Henry needed her.  “Besides, in the end you did save us both.  It was you who took the Dagger and freed us from Mary Margaret’s control and then prevented us from doing anything we would regret.”

“I just want things to go back to normal,” his voice was wistful as though he realized that could never happen.  The events of the last several days could not be undone.  All she could do was pull him in closer and support him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once away from Mary Margaret Killian forced himself to calm down, doing his best to push the Darkness back down.  The desire for vengeance had nearly overwhelmed him.  Without Henrys ‘do not hurt’ order he did not know if he could have stopped himself from lashing out at Snow White.  That only caused the anger to grow stronger.  He prided himself on the emotional control he had finally learned.  Losing control, letting his anger loose is what caused a good portion of the worst decisions in his long life.  Mary Margaret had taken that control from him.  In many ways her control of him had been worse than when the Crocodile had his heart.  While the Crocodile had made him do things he abhorred and forced him to keep Rumpelstiltskin’s activities secret his thoughts had been his own.  He had also been able to see to his own needs when not under specific orders.  Mary Margaret did not allow that.  Camelot was all he had been allowed to think about.  The word sent a shudder through him as the Darkness began to creep over him.  Quickly he thought of Belle and Henry.  Both had tried to reach him, had not grown angry at his inability to respond.  He had barely even been able to recognize their presence.  He shoved that knowledge away, making himself focus on the fact that they had tried to help.  Slowly he regained control, pushing the Darkness back down to its corner of his being.  Reaching out mentally he touched Emma’s mind, overjoyed to again be permitted that simple touch.

His stomach started grumbling, causing him to divert from his cabin to the galley.  Hopefully it would be empty at this time of day.  He really did not want to deal with anyone at the moment.  He had just finished making a sandwich when David walked in.  Immediately his appetite vanished.  But knowing his body needed the nourishment he grabbed the plate and started for the door.  “David,” he barely nodded during the polite acknowledgement.

“Hey,” David’s hand came up to hold his arm.  “Can we talk?”

Everything inside of him screaming ‘NO!’ Killian never the less nodded and went back to the table and sat down.  As David took the seat opposite him he pushed his plate away, hunger completely gone.  “What do you want?”

Taken aback at the terseness in the pirate’s voice David replied, “I wanted to apologize for myself and Mary Margaret.”

“I have already spoken to your wife and do not wish to speak of it again.”

At a loss David slumped slightly.  “Then I want to apologize for myself.  I should not have allowed things to go as far as they did.  It was wrong of her to take the Dagger the way she did but once it was done I could see no way out.”

Killian’s eyes were hard when they looked up to meet his.  “Once you knew something was wrong you could have taken the Dagger from her.  Even if you were afraid to give it back to us you could have held on to it.  With it you could have demanded we tell you what was going on or if you would not take the dagger you could have had your wife ask us.  Neither of us would have been able to deny the Dagger wielder the knowledge.”

Not sure what to say David just shook his head.  “I trusted that she knew what she was doing.”

Killian just gave him a look of disbelief.  “You are in love with a strong willed woman who can be single minded and has made grave mistakes in the past due to that narrow vision.  Do you not know that it is your responsibility to help keep her from making those mistakes when she is so focused?”

“Is that what you do?”

It was a moment before Killian answered.  “In a different way.  Your daughter is stubborn in different ways from your wife.  But, yes, I do try to moderate that singular focus or attempt to have her consider things in a different way.”  He looked down, idly spinning the plate with his sandwich on it.  “I understand where you were coming from.”  He looked up to catch David’s eyes, for one of the first time in their acquaintance not shielding his emotions.  They were filled with a layer of pain that caused the prince to wince.  “I think I can forgive your lack of action or attempt to find out what was going on, but I cannot trust you.  That has been shattered and I do not know if we can ever get it back.  At least not until the Darkness is removed, if then.”  He rose, grabbing his plate.  “I think you need to talk to your daughter.”  He left without looking back.

David remained slumped at the table after he left.  He felt worse than when he had entered.  It did not help that Killian was right.  He had known that Mary Margaret was overreacting but had done nothing about it, or even tried to find out exactly what she had done.  He had simply trusted that she knew what she was doing and that things would work out.  And while his behavior with Killian could be understood there was no justification for not seeing and acting on what was going on with Emma.  They had been sharing a cabin.  Now what should he do?  Emma may not forgive him or even speak to them again.  It did not help his confidence that he had to face the fact that not only had he potentially lost his daughter but also his one true friend that he had not made through Snow.  Not once during the entire conversation had Killian called him Mate or Dave.  Wearily he pushed himself to his feet, trying to decide whether to talk to Mary Margaret or Emma first.  He did not think either one would be pleasant conversations.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Killian had almost made it back to his cabin when he was stopped for the third time.   This time he had to close his eyes and call on his love for Emma to suppress the Darkness.  Her quiet caress settled him enough to open his eyes and focus on Rumpelstiltskin.  “What do you want?” he snapped.

The Crocodile was smirking happily at him.  “Feeling out of sorts?”  His smile widened.  “Does it feel good to know how little the heroes trust a villain like you?”

Annoyed Killian slouched against the wall crossing his arms and ankles, after poofing his sandwich to his cabin.  A small smirk escaped him as he saw realization dawn in the former Dark One’s eyes.  The last time Killian had face him in this pose Rumpelstiltskin had been nothing but a lowly coward afraid to fight for his wife.  It reinforced the fact that he had needed the Darkness to be able to stand up for himself.  A Darkness that Killian now possessed.

Rumpelstiltskin took a step back.

Raising an eyebrow Killian continued to just look at him.

“You can’t hurt me,” the Crocodile whined.  “Henry ordered you not to hurt anyone on this ship.”

Unfolding himself Killian took a step forward, holding out his arms.   “I have not touched you or said a word.”  He shrugged, the smile dropping off his face as he allowed the Darkness to rise up in his eyes.  “I do not have to lay a hand on you.”

With a quick glare the Crocodile scurried away.

Concentrating hard Killian again forced the Darkness back.  It was getting harder to do and that fact scared him.  It was becoming second nature to call on the resources the Darkness gave him.  He slumped back against the wall, closing his eyes.  That was the strongest reason for him being unable to forgive Mary Margaret.  He had needed to rely on the Darkness to follow her commands and had been unable to lean on Emma to help weaken its influence.  That instinct to reach for Emma had even strengthened the Darkness.  He did not want to go down that path, become that man again.

Arms were around him suddenly, Emma pulling him close.  The hand on his neck lightly playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.  “I’m here,” she whispered.  “You are no longer that man.  I am always going to see the best in you.”  Sensing someone else coming down the corridor she poofed them to their cabin.  Of course they would not leave her pirate alone.  She knew her parents had both confronted him.  Her grip on Killian tightened as the Dark emotions began to flare up again.  Those two days allowed only to think of nothing but happy thoughts and her parents had bottled up the Darkness within her so tight it was just waiting to explode.  A trickle had leaked out but she was scared of what would happen when the dam burst.  She did not want to do something there would be no coming back from.  She had grown close enough to Killian to know when the memories of his years in the Dark were haunting him.  That was not something she wanted to let happen to her.

Killian raised his head from her shoulder and kissed the side of her forehead.  “We will not let that happen,” he reassured her, pulling her in closer. 

Closing her eyes she allowed his presence and scent to soothe her.  Their love and trust in each other quelling the Darkness back to a manageable level.  Together they would get through this.  Killian would never voluntarily leave her alone and Henry would never order him to.  The last few horrific days of being alone would not be repeated.  They could not be.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When his mom left Henry remained seated on the crate.  Slowly he pulled out the Dagger, idly flipping it to read the names on either side.  He blinked his eyes quickly.  He would not cry.  He was too old to cry, especially when his mom and Killian were alive and themselves.  Their names on the blade blurred and he wiped his eyes.  Everything was going to be fine.  They would fine Camelot and his mom and Killian would be back to normal and everything would be better than it had been before since his other mom now had Robin and Emma had admitted she loved Killian.  Despite these positive thoughts a small corner deep inside him was screaming that nothing would ever, could ever, be the same again.  The tears were coming faster and he could not hold them back.

“Henry?”

At Belle’s concerned voice behind him Henry hurriedly wiped his eyes and shoved the Dagger into his pocket.  “Hi, Belle.”

Slowly she walked around him to sit on the crate his mom had been on, eyeing him closely.  “Are you okay?”

Forcing a smile Henry nodded.  “Of course, why wouldn’t I be?”

With a tilt of her head she glanced at the pocket that held the Dagger.

For a moment he just studied her.  She remained sitting quietly, meeting his eyes.  There were no demands or pressure to talk, just a quiet understanding.  Hesitantly he pulled the Dagger out of his pocket.  “I don’t want this.”  He turned it over again almost as though hypnotized.  “Mom wouldn’t take it back.  She said they trusted me.”

Her eyes were on the blade as well.  “And you don’t want the responsibility?”

Biting his lip Henry slowly nodded.  “This is too much power.  Grandma could have killed them and did hurt them.”

Belle was silent for a minute.  “I don’t think they expect you to control them.  I think they trust you not to abuse the power holding the blade gives the wielder.”  Her hand reached out, not touching the blade, to run her hand over Killian’s name.  “They believe you will know when, or if, it is necessary to give a command.”

“Like with ordering them,” quickly he let go of the Dagger before going on, “not to hurt anyone on the ship.”

She nodded.  “You recognized the risk.”

Once again holding the Dagger Henry nodded.  “When they came out of Grandma’s control they had every right to be angry.  But they would never have forgiven themselves if they had harmed anyone on the ship.”  He looked up at her, feeling very young.  “Killian told me that the more negative emotions they felt the stronger the Darkness is.”

Her smile was gentle as she pulled him into a side hug.  “Sounds like you and Killian have had some good talks.”

For the first time since he had taken the Dagger he smiled a genuine smile.  “He is the one person who talks to me.  He does not treat me as a child.  He may not tell me everything but he will explain why he does not.”  He ran his own hand along the blade.  “I understand the responsibility-“ he cut off.  “I’m being silly.”

“I don’t think you are,” Belle assured him.  “It **is** a lot of responsibility.  I know when Rumple gave me the Dagger I was terrified of abusing the power he was giving me.  Even if it turned out to be a lie I did not know that. I do agree with Emma and Killian.  You are the one that I trust with this.”

Feeling lighter Henry felt his smile fade.  “The responsibility is only one aspect.”  Resolutely he put the Dagger away and straightened.  “I am the Author.  I am supposed to record not interfere.”

Silence fell between them as Belle thought about his words.  “You can’t stop living,” she told him at last.  Before he could protest she used one hand on his cheek to turn his face to her.  “You have told us that you cannot see what is going on in the present time or even anything since the curse pulled everyone to Storybrooke.”

With another smile he hugged her.  “Thank you.  I snapped the quill Isaac used to write the other reality because I did not want that much power.”  He bounced out the door.

When he was gone Belle let her smile fade.  She hated to see Henry lose his innocence.  Despite everything he had been through he had always managed to maintain his belief in Good always winning and Evil being defeated or converted.  A wave of sorrow went through her when she thought that might be the steepest price of this whole incident:  that the Heart of the Truest Believer would no longer Believe.

“We will do everything we can to prevent him from losing that belief.”

She turned, releasing a startled breath to see Killian behind her.  While he could move silently when he wished she guessed he had poofed to her.  That set her nerves on edge.  She knew he had been trying to not get too comfortable using the Dark Power.  He did not want to become addicted to it.

With a small, sad smile he sat down next to her on Henry’s abandoned crate.  “I used magic.”  He stretched out his legs.  “It is becoming easier, almost natural.”

Not sure what he needed Belle turned to face him.  She was relieved to see that his skin had regained its normal, healthy color.  Another shiver went through her when she thought about what he had been through in the last few days.  Using his magic should not have surprised her when he had needed the Darkness to survive.  Regret welled up in her again.  “I’m-“

Turning Killian met her eyes, cutting off her apology.  “You do not need to apologize.  Even if you did not know exactly what was going on you were there.”  He took her hand, turning to stare at the crates across from them.  “I could not acknowledge, consciously I could barely even notice, you were there.  Deep inside some part of me did recognize your presence and took comfort in it.  It was one of the few times when I could feel something other than the Dark and the Commands.”  He was silent a moment, pulling his hand free to look at it closely.  He flipped it palm up and for a moment she thought he was going to produce a fire ball in his palm.  After a moment he clenched his fist, determinedly dropping it to his lap.  His eyes closed and she could almost feel his struggle.  “I had to use the Dark most of the time I was under Mary Margaret’s,” his voice turned contemptuous at the name, “control.  Now it does not want to be suppressed.  The darker emotions are stronger than they have been since I turned the Jolly around to return a bean and perhaps become a part of something.”

Finally knowing how to help him Belled leaned against his side, slipping an arm around his waist.  It was not long into their friendship before she had discovered how soothing a touch could be to Killian.  And she had been surprised at how good it felt when he held her in comfort.  There had been nothing forward or sexual about those gentle embraces just trust and a desire to ease her pain.  The first time it had happened only two days after she had banished Rumple, he had quickly pulled back, stammering an apology for overstepping.  Wiping at her watering eyes, what Rumple had done and then forced her to do HURT, she stepped back into his embrace.  Since then they had used the hugs sparingly, it made them all the more effective and special when they did use them.  “If you want to talk I am here.  I will always be here.”

He took her right hand with his, squeezing gently.  “You have your hands full dealing with the Crocodile.”

Pain welled up in her.  “He doesn’t change,” she didn’t like how weak her voice sounded, knew that the Dark One who had hunted his Crocodile for centuries was not who she should be talking to.  But Killian Jones was her best friend, the one she could always talk to.  “Even with a clean, white heart he is still seeking a way to take back his power.  I just don’t understand.  There is a good man inside him.”

For a few minutes Killian was silent and Belle feared she had pushed him back the Dark when he finally spoke.  His words and tone were thoughtful and considering.  “The Dark is easy.  None of those ‘pesky’ good feelings or guilt to get in your way.  You take what you want no matter who it hurts because you are right.”  He turned so their eyes could meet.  “It is a difficult thought pattern to break.  You have to find a very good reason and then fight not to fall back once you have started to claw your way out.”

“He had me,” she protested.  “I loved him, supported him.  You changed for Emma and she was in denial about her feelings for you.”

“I did not change for, or for Emma alone,” he quietly corrected.  “She was the impetuous for me to start changing and as I grew to know her better I did want to be worthy of her.  My initial change was not so much for her but for what she represented, what I could have again.  While I did start to think about her after we first met I do not think I really, truly considered it until I was returning from New York after the dreamshade.   I thought the Crocodile was dead and I was left with nothing.  I never thought I would survive our showdown.  It was then I realized I was on the wrong path but did not know how to change, or what I had to change for until Emma gave me the chance to be a part of something.”

Her gaze dropped to her feet.  “Rumple never got that.  All he thinks about is his power.  He hit bottom with his black heart with only a drop of red and still he will not considering changing.”

She could feel Killian’s gaze move back to her.  “Rumpelstiltskin has no idea who he is without the Dark Power.  He was a complete coward.  Now he is back to that man and he hates it.  Without the Dark Power he does not know how to be.  He grew too dependent on it.  I, at least, did have memories of being a good, honorable man.”

“But he could have a clean slate!  I would help him, so would others.”

For a moment Belle felt the Darkness within Killian flare and was afraid she had gone too far in talking about helping Rumple, his mortal enemy.  It was only a moment before the Darkness was again suppressed.  “He has to want to change.  I would hate to see you throw your life away on a toxic relationship where you only get hurt and you are the one who always has to give and compromise who you are.”

Sitting up straighter she drew her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them as Killian released her hand.  “He loves me,” she protested softly.  “Shouldn’t that be enough?”  Blinking back the tears she refused to let fall she kept her eyes locked on Killian’s.

His eyes were soft and sorrowful with memories.  “Only you can know when it is enough.  In different circumstances I could have been in the same position with Emma.  She loved me, or at least cared for me more than she would accept, but was too scared to admit what we could be and were to each other.”

She was silent, absorbing his words.  “But she had admitted it and you have known and loved each other for less time than us.”  Straightening she forced herself to make a decision, one she had been putting off since Rumple had lost the Dark One powers.  “I will give him until the end of this quest,” she decided.  “If he still cannot let go of his thirst for Power I will step away for good, no matter how much it hurts or how much I love him.”  Choice made she felt all her internal barriers come down and she began to sob.  It was only moments before she felt Killian pull her into his arms, giving her a shoulder to cry on.  She was just starting to regain control of herself when Killian suddenly stiffened, arms digging into her.  “Killian?”

“Emma is getting ready to confront Mary Margaret,” he bit out.  “It is not going well.”  He closed his eyes, visibly fighting the Darkness. 

She could feel his hand clenching and unclenching.  His eyes met hers; pleading with words he could not say aloud.  Answering his unspoken plea Belle raised her hands to rest on either side of his face and began to talk about the most recent book she had read, knowing Killian had already read it.  She knew she only had part of his attention, the rest would be with Emma, but she could keep that part focused on her in a calm and, hopefully, good frame of mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

David slowly entered their quarters; half hoping Mary Margaret would not be there.  Killian’s words had struck a note with him and he wanted time to think about them before confronting his wife again.  She was going to be racked with guilt about the effects of her carless words.  He wanted, needed, to be there for her but he really needed to settle his own mind and feelings before he could effectively do that.  Luck was not with him; Mary Margaret was huddled on the bed when he entered.  His heart hurt seeing her in so much pain.  With no hesitation he pulled her into his arms, feeling her tears wetting his shirt.  He could do nothing but hold her; for once no comforting words would come.

After a few minutes she pulled away, wiping her eyes.  “Oh, Charming, what are we going to do?  I hurt Emma without meaning to and now Henry is bearing a weight he should not be forced to carry.”

David swallowed hard, holding Mary Margaret’s hand tightly.  His next words were going to hurt them both.  “I do not think there is anything we can do.  We are going to have to trust that Henry will make the right decisions.”

“He is too young,” Mary Margaret immediately protested.  “It is not fair to put that much responsibility on his shoulders.  He also might be swayed by Emma or Hook’s requests.”  She took a deep breath, visibly steeling herself.  “I think we need to talk him into giving the Dagger to one of us adults or at least letting us all sit down together and come up with the commands they need to be given.”

It took only a moment’s thought for David to shake his head.  “I don’t think that is a good idea.  We need to trust Henry, Emma and Killian.”

“David-“she started to protest.

He shook his head, sharply.  “No.  We have allowed enough damage to be done.  It is time to trust our daughter and our grandson.  And the man our untrusting daughter has chosen to trust and love.”  He took both of her hands, pleading silently with her.

Before she could answer there was a pounding on the door.  “David, Killian needs us on deck.  There is a storm brewing and we need to help batten down the ship.”

Reluctantly David pulled away from Mary Margaret.  “We will be right there,” he called.

“Killian wants just you, me and Henry,” Ruby replied.  “We have spent the most time as crew.”

Bending down David kissed his wife’s cheek.  “We can finish this discussion later.”

After a moment Mary Margaret nodded slowly, breaking eye contact.  When David left Mary Margaret sat down on the bunk for several minutes, thinking.  While part of her could acknowledge David’s points she could not accept that she could only help her daughter’s fight with the Darkness by leaving her be.  Emma had trusted them to remove the Darkness from her as they had once before.  And that was what she was going to do.  Once she was herself again Emma would understand.  She was only carrying out her daughter’s own wishes to the best of her ability.

“I am still me.”

At her daughter’s voice behind her Mary Margaret jerked around on the bunk.  Emma was seated cross legged on the desk, Henry’s storybooks neatly stacked at the head of the bed.  “Emma!”  She quickly rose to go to her but found she could not step away from the bed.  “Emma?”

The green eyes looking back at her were cold, like they had been when she had found out about the debacle with Maleficient’s child.  “You were not attempting to save me,” she snapped.  “You wanted to separate Killian and I.”

Shaking her head rapidly Marry Margaret extended her hand against the barrier that kept her from Emma.  “I was.  If we could have just pushed the Darkness into Ho-“

Swiftly Emma rose, stalking to the barrier.  “The Darkness cannot be put into one person,” she cut her off.  “At least not without killing the other.  If you had bothered to ask instead of just deciding that you know best we could have explained it to you.   You’re damn lucky Henry took the Dagger when he did.  If not you would be facing one pissed off Dark One who had been forced to destroy his other half.  Need I remind you what happened the last time his love was killed.  And you know Killian well enough to know that, Dagger or no Dagger, he would make you pay.  Or you would be facing two Dark Ones who had completely given in to the Darkness.  With no one to counter or stop us.  You would slip at some point and we would be able to gain some kind of control back.”

Horrified Mary Margaret dropped back on the bed.  “No.  That could not happen.”

Emma’s return smile was predatory.  “It very nearly did.  Killian centers me; he tears away the veil that cloaks the good emotions.  At the moment he is preoccupied with ship matters so there is no brake on my feelings.  So I decided now would be a perfect time to speak to my loving mother.”

“I do love you,” she quietly pleaded with her daughter to see the truth in her words.  “I would never willingly hurt you.  I only did what I thought was best.  What had to be done.”

Emma’s voice was a snarl when she replied.  “What had to be done?  What **you** thought had to be done.  You did not consult with anyone else.  You caused me pain, you left Killian in agony!”

Unable to deny the truth of the accusations Mary Margaret slumped in on herself.  “I did not mean to and am so sorry.  I have already apologized to Hook.”

“Killian,” she hissed in immediate correction.  “He will never be Hook again unless he is forced to it.”

Closing her eyes Mary Margaret fought to find a way to reach her daughter.  “You asked me to find a way to free you from the Darkness.  That is what I tried to do.”

Hands clenching and unclenching in anger Emma just stood there for a minute, fighting back the Darkness, struggling not to distract Killian from his attempt to outrun the storm.  “But not at the price of others.  I thought you had learned your lesson with what happened to Lily.  You can’t keep taking darkness from me at the expense of others.”

“Emma-“she started to protest.

Her daughter just glared her to silence.  “There is more to life than the big picture, that picture is made up of real people who can be hurt by your decisions.  These people you do not know or are ‘evil’ have lives and people who are important to them.  A hero is supposed to care for what is best for others and put their needs above their own.”

“I know.  I care about all my people.  I have to look at the big picture.  That is part of being a ruler.”  Again she tried to reach out and touch Emma, still unable to connect.  “But when it comes to you I have to put you first.”  Dropping her hand she forced herself to meet her daughter’s blazing eyes.  “I let you go once for the Good of the Kingdom and what I thought was best for you.  Because of that you spent years in pain and still carry the mental and emotional scars of that time.  I can’t let that happen again.”

“I am not a little girl in need of protecting.”

With a light shrug Mary Margaret forced a small smile.  “You will always be my little girl.”

Emma’s eyes were cold.  “You have to let that go.  You have to accept that I am an adult and can make my own decisions.  Your _savior_ never comes first.  I do not want to be saved at the cost of another, especially not at the cost of the man I love.”  With a parting glare she poofed away.

Left alone Mary Margaret wiped her eyes, the tears she had been holding back escaping her control.  Only now was she becoming aware of the increased rocking of the ship.   Burying her face in her hands she dismissed the observations.  For one of the few times in her life she did not know what to do now.  She could not lose her daughter, but was not sure how to keep her.


	9. Chapter 8-Camelot

Chapter Eight-Camelot?

To Killian's annoyance they were unable to outrun the storm. There was something unnatural about this storm that had all his senses on high alert. It was too similar to the one they had landed in on the prior portal jump. Once the ship was secured he sent Henry, David and Ruby below deck. When they were gone Ursula joined him on the deck. "Did you find anything?"

The Sea Witch shook her head. "You are clear for several miles in each direction. I still have not found land though, or any intelligent sea life I can make contact with." She looked out at the storm. "I think you are right and this last portal jump deposited us right back where we started. Although I do not know how. I have never heard of this happening."

Eyes still scanning the fast approaching storm and waves Killian turned the Jolly to a more advantageous heading. "Could you try opening another portal and going through?"

Her own eyes busy cataloguing the storm Ursula nodded. "I could, although I am not sure I would recommend it. If I do get through I do not know how to get back, especially since neither of us can place this realm."

Gripping the wheel tighter as the storm met the ship Killian nodded. "You had best get below."

"I'll see you after," she promised before quickly diving back into the sea.

As the storm washed over the ship Killian could not stop his smile. It had been a long time since he had face a storm prepared. The challenge of surviving and triumphing over nature lit a fire in his blood. Feeling the Jolly's excitement rising to match his he allowed his focus to narrow down to the storm and the ship under his control. A small part of his mind was aware of Emma sharing his enthusiasm.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma paused outside the galley. She really did not feel like going in and being social. However she knew she needed to. It was important for her and Killian not to isolate themselves. They needed all the support they could get to help fight the Darkness. With a deep breath she opened the door and took a seat at the table next to Henry and as far as she could get from Mary Margaret. It wasn't long before the swells began to get bigger and the ship to rock more. The conversations slowly died down as everyone focused on remaining seated. A quick glance around showed Mary Margaret and Victor looking slightly green and Henry and Ruby appearing to enjoy themselves. A part of her she did not want to acknowledge was finding enjoyment in her mother's discomfort.

"What's so funny?" Regina asked, her demeanor the same as it would be if she was presiding over a dinner party.

Thinking quickly she replied, "Killian." Grateful that her words were not a lie she reached out to touch his mind. He was intensely focused but enjoying himself. There was concern for his passengers but almost all his attention was focused on beating the storm. "The ship's captain in him has come out fully."

Mary Margaret closed her eyes, biting her lip against the words she wanted desperately to say.

Ruby was watching her best friend get paler. "Is there any way to moderate the effects of the weather?" Her gaze moved to Victor, who didn't look much better.

The look Emma shot Victor was sympathetic before she turned back to Ruby to answer the question. "It would be better if we don't. There is a lot of magic use involved in protecting the ship. As long as the ship is not threatened we would both rather let nature take its course." A thought moved from Killian's mind to hers and she couldn't help a small smile. No matter how busy he was a part of Killian was always aware of her. "Killian and Ursula also think the storm might not be completely natural."

"In which case using magic could be dangerous," Regina concluded.

Everyone straightened in their seats at the two comments. "Why didn't they say anything?" Snow demanded.

Emma just glared her to silence. "He hasn't exactly had a chance," was her reply. "His suspicions could not be confirmed until the storm actually caught us." She shook her head in disgust. "I am sure he and Ursula will have more information and more time to tell us that information, once the storm has passed."

No one replied."

"You know it is in our best interest to reach Camelot. Neither one of us wants this dark Power, but we dare not let it loose ore inflict it on others." She rose to her feet. "You might want to find a better place to brace yourselves. Killian says the storm is getting stronger." Not bothering to wait for a reply she poofed back to the captain's cabin. She would have liked to have asked Henry to accompany her but knew under these conditions it would make Regina nervous. A wave of relief washed over her. If she could still put another's feelings before her own that meant the Darkness was not overwhelming her yet. Everything inside of her cried out against the magnanimous measure but she would not change her decision. She did not dare allow herself to start on that path. Gently she reached out to touch Killian's mind, careful not to disturb him. He was fully involved in fighting the storm on only subconsciously responding to her mind touch, sending he love, support, and pride back to her. The Dark once again reluctantly retreated. Emma settled on the bed, ready to support Killian if necessary.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the storm faded away Killian slowly allowed his awareness to creep beyond what was needed to keep the Jolly afloat in the storm. The exhaustion and hunger hit him all at once and he found himself leaning against the ship's wheel to remain upright. He was not sure, but judging by the sun's position in the sky and the heaviness in his muscles, it had been hours. For the first time since the storm caught them he was able to consciously return Emma's gently caress. Without her quiet, supporting strength he was not sure he could have successfully navigated the storm, at least not without calling on the Dark Power.

"I am glad that is over," Ursula took her usual place at his side. "There are no underwater obstacles for miles. The sea life is coming out of their hiding places so my guess is the storm was a stand alone."

He nodded, stifling a yawn as his stomach grumbled.

Ursula laughed softly at the noise. "Let's get some food in you. Then I'm sure Emma will see you get some rest."

His attention on the sea and sky around them Killian barely nodded acknowledgement of the words. Something was off. Despite the Jolly's gentle rocking and clear sky all his sailor's instincts were screaming at him. Something was wrong but he could not figure out what. "Do you sense anything?"

Giving him no more than a quick glance Ursula turned her senses outward and snaked a tentacle into the sea. After a moment she slowly nodded, eyes still looking out at the horizon. "I can't place what it is." She glanced back at Killian. "I don't think there is much we can do at the moment. You need to eat and get some rest. The others can watch in pairs."

Not really wanting to leave the deck but knowing the Sea Witch had a point Killian reluctantly nodded. He took one last look at the silent horizon, straining all the senses centuries at sea had given him. Something. With a shake of his head he dislodged those thoughts and signaled Ursula to precede him below deck.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seated quietly next to David Mary Margaret twiddled her fingers nervously. She did not want to say anything to upset her daughter further. Plus her stomach was twisting in a most annoying fashion despite Victor's anti-seasickness medicine. It was taking a good portion of her concentration to not be sick.

"The storm had been over for a while," Regina muttered, breaking the awkward silence with the question they all had. "Where are they?"

Before Emma could snap a reply Killian and Ursula entered, him guiding her with a hand on her lower back. Emma immediately rose, placing a sandwich and glass of water in front of Killian. Once sure he was eating she turned to Ursula. "Would you like something to eat?"

Sinking into the seat next to Killian she shook her head.

"What took so long?" Henry asked.

Taking a last bite of his sandwich Killian washed it down with most of the water before turning to face Henry, brushing his still dripping hair back off his forehead. "There is something off." He exchanged a quick glance with Ursula. "We both felt it, but neither one of us could place exactly what it is." At Emma's glare he took another bite of his sandwich before going on. "We are going to need to maintain a watch of at least two people."

Aware of the tension filling the small galley Ruby quickly spoke up. "Victor and I can take first watch." Her gaze went to Killian. "Each watch will have one of us who act as crew?"

At Killian's nod she rose, Victor following. "We should stay on the same course and wake you if anything odd comes up?"

Still eating under Emma's watchful eye Killian only nodded again in reply. Taking another drink of water he looked up. "David and Emma will take the second watch, Henry and Regina the third, Belle and I the last." He looked over at Ursula. "Would you mind watching the Lady Red and Dr. Whale or do you need some rest?"

She shook her head. "I was underwater. My part was relatively easy." Squeezing his shoulder she rose. "Don't forget to get some rest."

"He won't," Emma immediately replied in a tone that brooked no argument.

Once she was gone Killian verified those on watch were correctly positioned before he turned his attention to those left in the galley. "Time to stop biting your tongues and say what you have to say." He pushed his empty plate to the middle of the table and finished his water.

For a few minutes there was silence until Regina huffed in exasperation. "They are not going to bite." She turned to Killian. "While I am glad to be paired with Henry I am not thrilled with him being so exposed to danger."

"Mom," Henry hissed in annoyance.

Emma laid her hand over her son's, looking at Regina. "You are not an adult yet. The concerns are valid," she reminded him. "Much as the mother in me agrees with Regina Killian is right to include him in the watches. Henry is the most experienced sailor with the most training next to him. He is needed." Her gaze moved to Henry. "However you will obey Regina and if ordered to go below will do so."

Doing his best not to argue the restrictions Henry nodded sharply. At least he was not being excluded. A quick glance at Killian showed a knowing look in his eyes. He felt his spine stiffen. Killian was fully confident in his seamanship skills. And when it came to running the Jolly Roger Killian was the definite Captain.

"Neither Mr. Gold or I have a watch," Mary Margaret said quietly.

Killian's reply was immediate and cutting. "Because I do not trust either one of you." Poofing his plate to the sink he rose. "I am going to get some rest, call me if I am needed." As he left Emma quickly moved to his side, slipping an arm around his waist as they left the galley.

David breathed a sigh of relief when they were gone, leaning back in his chair. "We managed to make it through a meeting without annoying them to bad."

Idly Henry began spinning Killian's abandoned water glass around. "I wish we could figure out a way to support them instead of just trying not to anger them. It must be hard to be constantly fighting against those Dark Instincts."

"Then we need to find a way to help them," Belle said.

Regina looked at them all. "There is a way. The Darkness seems to feed on insecurities and overcompensate for doubts."

Henry was looking at her closely. "That's why my grandfather embraced being the Dark One. All traces of the coward went away and gave him the ability to get revenge on all those who had belittled him."

Looking at him closely Regina asked, "How do you know?"

A guilty look in his eyes Henry slumped down in his seat. "I wrote down a history of the Darkness." He looked up defiantly at his mother. "I wanted to see if there was any help available in the history. There wasn't. But one thing was clear; following the path of Darkness was a choice. And most embraced that path very quickly, not even trying to resist its call."

"The Darkness might have just been too strong so there was no choice," Mary Margaret objected.

The look Henry shot at his grandmother at those words was full of betrayal. "First the Darkness is always taken on by choice or murder, usually both. Even Mom and Killian made the choice to take in the Darkness. They are currently fighting those Dark Impulses and choosing not to give in to them or giving others, me, the ability to stop them from giving in. No other Dark One has ever voluntarily given up the Dagger of not fought to get it back." He looked at Belle. "I'm sorry. My grandfather may have meant to give you the real Dagger but he never managed to."

With a weak smile she nodded acceptance. "At his core Rumple is a coward and instead of seeking to overcome that he searches for a quick fix, power, to take the fear away. The alternate world showed that. Even after writing himself as the Light One when that life was threatened he went back to his underhanded ways, ready to murder to keep his false life. He has to choose to change. I am sure he embraced the power of the Dark One."

Happy at her understanding Henry nodded. "In that world Killian took the opposite path. He was written as a coward but then sacrificed himself in a fight he could not win to save me and Mom. It is about choice. Mom and Killian have us to keep helping them to make the right choices."

"So how do we help them?" Mary Margaret asked.

"By not allowing their fears to overwhelm them," Regina replied simply.

Belle sat up straighter, pushing her regrets about Rumple to the back of her mind to think about later. "Killian's fear is losing those he loves, of them being taken and being left alone again." She shook her head at the disbelieving looks aimed her way. "After all this time are you all really that blind? The innuendos, the swagger, it is all a play to keep control and people at a distance. It gets him what he wants without the risk of personal entanglement. If he doesn't trust or let people close he won't be left alone. Better to betray then be betrayed. When you are all alone it is easy to look out for only yourself. The closer he and Emma become, the more he integrates into the community the less of those defense mechanisms we are seeing. Don't tell me you have not noticed."

When she finished Regina nodded once, sharply. "I never thought of it that way. Ms. Swan has similar fears but her armor is an air of independence, of not needing anybody. While the Pirate expects people to be taken from him against their will, Emma expects them to abandon her because she is not good enough. The fact that the Dark One cannot be the Savior has only amplified those fears."

Getting up Charming poured everyone more coffee or tea, giving Henry milk. "So we need to reinforce to Emma that she is enough just as she is. That we still love and trust her. Being or not being the Savior does not matter. We need to not let ourselves be pushed away. But how do we help Killian?"

Henry rolled his eyes at his grandpa. "Allow him to be protective. Stop acting like everyone has to be protected from him. He said while under Grandma's control," he shot Mary Margaret a dirty look. "The fact that Belle and I were still there, supporting him, knowing something was wrong even if we couldn't fix it, helped to keep the Darkness away."

"So we just need to support them, show them we are there for them and that will not change?" David verified.

"That works for Emma, as long as you remember to acknowledge that she is an adult and capable of making her own decisions and still be loved," Regina agreed, shooting a sharp, warning look at Mary Margaret. "For the Pirate Henry and Belle are more important. The rest of us need to acknowledge that he matters with or without Emma. He is aware and expects Emma to be the priority but completely disregarding him or treating him as a villain will give the Darkness the edge."

Rumplestiltskin slunk slowly into the room. "As much as I hate to admit it being together is helping them fight the Darkness." He shot Bell a longing look, which she ignored. His next words were spoken only to his ex-wife. "They are using their feelings for each other as a barrier to the Darkness. That is an advantage no other Dark One has ever had."

Head snapping up at those words Henry glared at his grandfather. "No other Dark One has shared the Dark Powers but that is probably a good thing." It was the Author talking now, not the teenage boy. "Prior Dark Ones would not have willingly shared the Power and the battles as they fought for dominance could have been catastrophic." His eyes went distant. "Rumplestiltskin had two chances to allow love to mediate the Darkness. In the beginning was his son Baelfire and at the end his wife, Belle."

Rumplestiltskin pulled into himself at those words. "The Dark was too strong," he muttered.

"You wanted the Power after your first taste," the Author corrected.

For a long moment nobody said anything. At last Belle took a deep breath and spoke. "I am going to get some rest before my watch with Killian."

As she got up Rumplestiltskin reached out to grab her hand. "I do not want you alone with him. The Dark One is dangerous."

Belle jerked her arm away angrily. "HE is safer than you. He has not lied or deceived me, even when he was trying to harm me. And he has apologized, meant it, and his actions proved his words and still are." She strode out of the room without looking back.

The former Dark One looked at those left. "He can't be trusted. All he cares about is himself and revenge."

Ignoring him David glanced around the table. "Any questions or anything else to bring up? Belle's idea to get some rest is a good one."

"I was not included in the watches," Mary Margaret reminded them as all but Rumplestiltskin rose. "So I will watch with David and Emma."

Unable to believe what she was hearing Regina closed her eyes a moment to center herself. Her voice was calm when she replied. "Killian stated you were left out because he, and by inference Emma, do not trust you. I take it as a very good sign that David was assigned to watch with Emma. For us to support them we have to respect their decisions and feelings."

"She asked me to remove the Darkness from her. That is what I was attempting to do," Mary Margaret reminded them.

Annoyed at her refusal to face reality Regina let her frustration show with her next words. "They you betrayed her. If you wish to watch you may join Henry and I." She swept out of the room, Henry right behind her.

Mary Margaret looked at her husband, blinking back tears. "Charming?"

He opened his arms to her, holding her tightly to him. "It will get better. Regina is right, though. For now we need to respect Emma's and Killian's wishes. There will be time later for explanations and making up."

"If the Pirate allows it," Rumplestiltskin insinuated from his seat. "He likes to break-up families."

David did not even allow Mary Margaret to look at him. "We both know Killian would never want to come between Emma and her family. He knows what we mean to her. Emma is still Emma and Killian is still Killian, even with the Dark Ones' Powers."

Rumplestiltskin had one parting shot as they left. "Don't let him deceive you. He has had centuries to become an expert at it. What he wants now is Emma and he will not let anyone or anything stands in his way." He smirked internally when he noticed Snow White's step falter. He would see that the Pirate got what he deserved. Belle was his.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Belle glanced over at Killian as the ship's gentle rocking and forward momentum stopped. "Killian?"

He already had his spyglass out and was looking all around them. "I'm not sure. Hold the wheel a moment."

As she moved to grab the wheel Belle realized she only had part of Killian's attention. The rest of the Captain's focus was on the area around them. Once she had the wheel he looked around once more before quickly climbing to the crow's nest. By the time he was back on the deck Henry, Ruby and David had arrived on the deck. Killian handed Ruby the spyglass and she immediately climbed to the crow's nest.

Henry was looking around in awe as Ursula joined them. "I have read about this kind of sea but never thought to see it."

"It is not natural," Ursula immediately told them. "Everything in the sea speaks of waiting, of expectation."

Attention still on the surrounding sea Killian nodded agreement.

"Are we stuck?" Henry asked, looking around nervously.

Killian gave a quick shake of his head. "The Jolly is made of enchanted wood and will follow her Captain, plus we have three magic users and a sea witch available." He glanced over at Ursula. "I would rather you stay aboard until we know what is going on."

Her own gaze still scanning the horizon Ursula nodded.

"I think," Killian said voice thoughtful. "That we should wait and see what is coming."

David was looking from Killian to Ursula. "Is that safe?"

"We want answers," was his simple reply.

"Camelot finds you," Ursula reminded him. "You do not find Camelot. Rumors also say once you are in the realm there are obstacles that must be overcome before you reach your ultimate destination."

Putting his hands in his pockets David glanced at Belle. "Did Gold say anything about these obstacles?"

Reluctantly she shook her head. "He has not shared any information on his visit to Camelot. He says he does not recall how he got there. That many of his Dark One memories are hazy." She shrugged at her inability to overcome his intransigence.

David was looking around again. "Do we even know for sure we are in Camelot's realm?"

With another quick glance at Ursula Killian shook his head. "No, but neither one of us recognizes this realm. And we are both sure this in the same realm we portal jumped from before."

"A mermaid portal does not land you in the same realm," Ursula added.

David nodded. "Now what?"

It was a few minutes before Killian answered. "We wait and see. For now we will maintain the watches. I will need your lady wife to join Henry and the Mayor and let the Crocodile know he is to join Emma and yourself. I want one person in the crow's nest at all times." He signaled Ruby down.

Stepping forward Ursula took the spyglass from Ruby as soon as she let go of the mast. "This watch is almost over. I will finish it with you." She quickly climbed up to the crow's nest without waiting for an answer.

"You and Belle are still alone on watch," David noted, careful not to sound accusatory. "Do you have something planned?"

His answering grin was wicked, the Pirate Captain in full view. "If they still have not shown we will just have to prod them along. Go and get some rest."

David nodded. Henry and Ruby had already started below. "I will let Mary Margaret and Mr. Gold know about their responsibilities." Then he followed them below.

Killian barely nodded acknowledgement, eyes still scanning the horizon. After a minute he pulled his attention back to the ship, a small smirk on his face. He began to walk the deck, carefully watching the becalmed sea.

A/N: Thank you for reading. I look forward to reading any comments you might have.


	10. Chapter 9-Finding Merlin

Chapter Nine-Finding Merlin

Henry paced nervously around the deck. The air of expectation was weighing him down. Reflexively he glanced up at his Grandma in the crow's nest. She was still scanning their surroundings. His Mom was still at the wheel. Even in becalmed seas Killian insisted someone always be at the helm.

"How is it going, Lad?"

Not surprised Killian had managed to sneak up on him Henry barely managed not to jump before he turned around. "Nothing yet." He let his voice trail off, looking back out to sea.

Killian squeezed his shoulder. "You feel it too."

Even though it was not a question Henry nodded.

"Ship in the distance!" Mary Margaret called down to them.

"Wake the others then take the wheel," Killian ordered him before joining Mary Margaret in the crow's nest.

By the time he was finished Ruby had taken Killian's place in the crow's nest. "Done," he announced, starting for the wheel.

Killian dropped a hand on his shoulder. "Stay here. I am going to have David take the wheel." He raised his voice so Regina could hear him at the helm. "Your Majesty, I need you to protect David."

She nodded stepping to the side as David took the wheel. Once everyone, except Rumpelstiltskin was gathered Killian moved them all closer to the helm so David and Regina could hear him without him projecting his voice. "We have three ships coming at us from three different directions. They intend to box us in."

Looking out to sea, straining to see the ships Henry asked, "Can we outrun them?

It was a moment before Killian answered; Henry could almost see the options turning over in the Captain's mind. When this was all over he wanted a chance to sit down and listen to Killian explain his thought processes. "Most likely, but we need some answers." He looked at Emma and Regina then raised his spyglass to check the position of the incoming ships. When he was done he handed the spyglass to Henry. "I think we let them catch us. They most likely think we are sitting ducks stuck in their trap." He smirked. "They will not expect a magic user aboard and especially not three of them."

Regina maintained her position next to David. "They may have magic, depending on their knowledge of other realms."

Eyes still on the horizon Killian nodded. He turned to Victor. "Make sure the Crocodile knows to stay below. I do not want him on deck." He glanced at those around him. "I do not want them boarding this ship. When they toss over grappling lines they are to be cut immediately. I want to keep our magic under wraps until it is needed." With a flick of his hand, the movement shielded from view by Emma and Henry's bodies, a sheathed short sword appeared in his hand. "Here Lad."

In his surprise Henry almost dropped the spyglass. He carefully closed it and tucked it into his pocket, staring at the extended sword. Sure he had been practicing but he had never expected to be given his own sword so soon. His grandparents and Mom always told him later. "For me?"

With a smile at his surprise Killian lifted his arm and placed the sword in his hand. "You have the skill to wield it and the responsibility to know when to." His gaze moved to Regina, then David, then Mary Margaret. Regina released a breath but did not argue David nodded his agreement; Mary Margaret looked like she was going to object but Belle stepped in front of her and she subsided. "I will need to go to the ship and I want Henry to accompany me."

Mary Margaret quickly stepped around Belle. "That is too dangerous. He is too young!"

Ignoring her Killian glanced from Emma to Regina. Henry, beside him, all but holding his breath. He turned pleading eyes on each of his mothers. He could do this. He knew it.

Regina bit her lip against her instinctive 'no'. Determinedly she kept her eyes away from Henry's begging gaze. This was part of supporting Killian in his fight against the Darkness. Once she was sure her voice was under control she snapped, "Explain." She reminded herself firmly that Killian would never knowingly endanger Henry.

"As the Captain I need to go. I want you and Emma, as the magic users, to stay on the Jolly. Henry is the one I trust most with the skills I need at my side. And he will be underestimated."

Forcing herself to take deep breaths Regina reluctantly nodded her agreement. She did not want to allow this but made herself trust the Pirate's judgment. "Protect him," was all she said.

His answering nod was solemn. "With my life." Once again his eyes turned to the rest of the crew, evaluating. "Lady Snow I need you to get your bow and arrows and join Ruby in the crow's nest. Keep the weapon out of sight and an eye on Lady Red. She will let you know when and if you are needed. Take down the Captains and the helmsmen of the ships Henry and I are not on." His gaze moved to Emma and Regina. "If I signal you you are too get the ship out of danger. Do not worry about Henry and I. Victor stay out of sight unless called, we cannot risk our doctor being injured. David, Ursula and Emma you are on the grappling lines. Belle I need you to take the wheel, just keep the wheel where David has it, if needed Emma will know the course." His eyes met hers. "Can you handle it?"

With a deep breath she nodded. On her way to the helm she stopped to congratulate Henry and admire his sword. David stepped away to make room for her and Regina took her place at Belle's side, knowing her job was to protect the helmsman. It was not natural for her to just follow orders with no input, but she was forcing herself to do so. At sea Killian did have the most knowledge and experience. He would not allow any harm to befall Henry. He was observant enough to know how to place his crew to maximize their abilities. She would trust his knowledge, and just keep reminding herself of that when worry for Henry entered her thoughts. As the ships closed she took a step closer to Belle and allowed her magic closer to the surface.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mary Margaret was finding it hard to keep her attention on the two ships flanking them. She wanted to be watching Killian talking to the other ship's captain and be sure Henry was okay. Unfortunately despite the stillness of the air she could not hear what was being said. After placing her targets she glanced quickly down at the deck. Killian was at the rail still talking to the captain of the other vessel, Henry at his side. David and Emma were at either end of the ship, Ursula next to Killian, all three with daggers out and sliced lines visible against the other ships hull. As two more lines were thrown and cut Hook's already confident and commanding demeanor straightened even more. Aware of the quick glance he shot her she hurriedly forced her attention back to the other ships. There was still nothing happening. "What is going on?" She asked Ruby.

"Keep an eye on the other ships, they are counting on you to warn them if the other ships start getting ready to toss grappling lines and I will tell you." She waited for Mary Margaret's verbal agreement before continuing. "They've dropped a board; Killian and Henry are going aboard the other ship. Henry is behind and to the left of the Captain, his eyes looking around the ship."

With a shake of her head she kept her attention riveted on the other ships. "I do not like Henry being placed in that much danger," she couldn't stop herself from commenting. "You, David or Ursula could have accompanied him."

It was a few moments before Ruby answered. "Killian is the Captain. We need to trust that he knows what he is doing."

"I'm trying," she whispered. "I'm trying."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Henry stood at Killian's shoulder his stomach clenched in both excitement and fear. He could not believe they had let him actually step onto a potential enemy ship. A quick glance around showed that all the attention was focused on Killian, he was receiving only a few cursory glances. His attention was wandering. Determinedly he forced his attention to remain on the crew. Killian was depending on him and trusted him to watch his back.

"Why are you here?" the other captain was saying.

Killian shrugged. "A portal dropped us here twice and now the sea is becalmed. Where exactly are we?"

The other captain ignored the question. "You are flying no colors."

"The colors I would fly are not from this realm. I would not want to give the wrong message."

"We will need to search your ship and then will escort you to our ruler."

For a moment Henry hesitated before speaking, but he knew Killian had brought him for a reason. "King Arthur?" he asked, allowing excitement into his voice.

There was a minute shifting in a couple of the crew. "Silence," Killian demanded, shooting him a quick glare. But there was pride in his eyes not disappointment.

Suppressing his grin Henry glanced down at the deck in submission and apology. He could do guileless. "Sorry," he muttered under his breath.

Killian turned his full attention back to the captain. "We will accompany you to Camelot, but I am not going to give permission for you to board my ship."

The captain did not bother to deny they were in Camelot. "You will not be able to leave this area without our escort. And even if you do manage to escape these becalmed seas you will never find the Kingdom without our escort."

Killian's stance did not change. "You are not going to board my ship," his voice was implacable.

The other captain's eyes narrowed. "You will not be able to stop us. I have three ships with full crews. Your one ship does not even have a full complement. The Evil Queen cannot protect you, Captain Hook." He turned to his crew, signaling them forward. "The boy will remain here while you escort me around your ship."

Killian's stance did not change, but his voice hardened even further and he took a step back so he was beside Henry. "You will not touch the boy or my ship. You would do well not to overstep your bounds." His hand moved to Henry's shoulder, squeezing a quick message.

"The boy will be safe in my quarters," the captain stated calmly. "Take him," he ordered the crew.

Henry felt a last, reassuring squeeze of his shoulder before he was torn away from Killian's side. Playing his role he allowed himself to be pulled away, pretending to be scared. Casting a quick glance over his shoulder he saw Killian's eyes narrowing in anger as he stepped toward the captain, seemingly ignoring the crewmen still surrounding him before he was shoved below. Unceremoniously he was shoved into the Captain's Cabin. "Stay here and behave yourself. Provided your captain has the good sense to behave you will be returned. If not we will find a place for you."

Careful to maintain his role of petrified boy Henry nodded slowly, wrapping his arms around himself as though in fear. Quietly he wished the officer away. He had a job to do and was not sure how long it would be before Killian retrieved him. As soon as the door closed and the lock clicked Henry dove for the desk searching for and stacking all the charts he could find.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despite everything in her crying out against it Emma threw up a shield between the Jolly Roger and the other ships. When Henry was dragged below only Killian's quiet reassurance kept her from attacking. Her other half knew what he was doing. She trusted him.

"What is he doing?" Regina hissed under her breath.

Emma shook her head. "I don't know but Killian knows what he is doing. He is not worried about Henry." Suddenly she felt and saw Killian tense with anger.

Before the Dark fed anger from her mate could overwhelm her she heard Belle's voice from behind her, commanding obedience. "Do what is necessary to protect the Jolly Roger and crew. Follow your original plan." A quick glance showed Belled with the Dagger outstretched as she held the wheel with one hand.

Deep inside Emma felt a wave of relief, not sure if it was hers or Killian's. She pushed the ships away, feeling Killian help her as Regina created wind in the Jolly's sails. A moment later Killian poofed to the deck, Henry in his arms holding a handful of rolled papers. Immediately he dropped to the deck, flipping through what she now saw were charts as Killian took the wheel, Belle hurriedly stepping back.

"North, northwest," Henry told him.

As soon as Henry spoke Killian turned the wheel and the ship increased speed. A quick glance over the side showed the sea was still unmoving. Emma glanced back at Killian, he was deep in concentration. Needing to help she focused on her magic, helping Regina to fill the sails. She laid a hand on his shoulder and felt his magic linking with hers.

Giving her a quick smile Killian looked up at the crow's nest. "Lady Red?"

"No one in sight," she called down.

Henry had rerolled the charts and rose. "Now what?" he asked.

"Are you up for taking the wheel for a while longer?" When David started to step forward to volunteer Killian gave a quick shake of his head. "Until we clear this glass sea it needs to be Henry or myself at the wheel. The Jolly Roger will respond to either of us, but no one else."

Not even glancing around Henry stepped to the wheel, sliding the Dagger Belle had just returned to him, into his inside coat pocket. "No problem." He wanted to crow about his successful trip to the other ship but he wanted to process the experience first.

Killian stepped back, taking the charts from him. "Lady Red," he called. "I could use your help." He turned to Regina. "Care to accompany us your Majesty?"

Clearly torn between her desire to stay with Henry and demanding answers she gave a curt nod after a moment.

"David I need you to keep watch with your Lady Wife. Alert us at the sight of anything." He turned back to Belle. "I fear we are going to need to include the Crocodile."

As soon as they were below deck, out of Henry's earshot Regina whirled to face Killian, her anger apparent. "Why the hell did you let them take my son from you?!"

Killian stepped around her, entering the galley. "He was never truly away from me." He spread a couple of charts on the table, nodding to the others to be seated as Belle entered with Rumpelstiltskin and Victor.

Victor took a quick look around at those present. "I will go above so if the conditions warrant Henry can join you."

Eyes scanning the charts as Victor left Killian continued answering Regina. "Henry was never beyond my senses." He looked up to meet the former queen's gaze. "I initially did not plan to let him leave my side, but the captain's reaction to him and Henry's actions altered my plan."

Slowly Regina sat down. "Explain," she requested in a calmer voice.

At Killian's quick glance Ruby began talking. "Wolf senses," she reminded everybody to start with. "When they first went over the Captain seemed just curious and Henry's attention was on the ship, not the conversation."

"I plan to discuss that with him but in this instance it worked in our favor," Killian commented, most of his attention on the charts. His hand seemingly charting a course.

When he did not go on Ruby continued. "Henry had just refocused on the conversation when the captain's attitude changed. He became a lot more guarded and there was a hint of fear. Then Henry mentioned Arthur and he seemed almost," she hesitated, trying to find the right words. "Slyly happy," she finally decided on.

Killian pushed the charts away, nodding that he would take over but for her to add anything he missed. "Henry knew he was wrong to just blurt his guess out but again in this case it worked in our favor. The captain recognized Regina and myself. He admitted he would take Henry to his cabin. That was the best news I had heard."

"Why would they do that?" Belle asked. "I would think if they wanted to use him for leverage holding him prisoner would have been a better idea."

With a raised eyebrow and smirk Killian shook his head. "In most cases it would be. However they did not plan to use him for leverage but for information. Her Majesty's reputation as well as my own had the captain thinking I took Henry with me as fodder I would not mind losing. By treating him kindly Henry would be more apt to share information and turn on me when they informed him that he had been abandoned. I knew Henry would be smart enough to take advantage of his location." He waved at the maps. "I really needed these."

"That was a dangerous risk you took with my grandson's life," Rumpelstiltskin stated.

Killian's answering glare caused him to shrink back in his chair as Killian turned his hard glare around the table. Emma laid a hand on his back, leaning against him and his stance relaxed. "I would never risk Henry. If they had attempted any harm to him it would have been stopped." His voice promised Dark things to those who threatened the ones he loved. Emma's arm slipped lower around his waist. "It was a member of the crew's comment about keeping Henry that caused the Darkness to flare." He squeezed Emma's hand, giving her a small smile as the Darkness faded away. His eyes went back to the maps still spread out on the table. "These charts let me know where we can land."

Quietly Henry joined them. "The sea is normal," he announced. He looked at the charts briefly and then at Killian. "Won't they be expecting us? I mean the calm sea and three ships just happening upon us."

"They knew we were here," Ursula announced, joining them. She had checked the seas as soon as the other ships were pushed away. "If our first portal jump did not alert them, the second would have." She glanced from Killian to Regina and back again. "Once they recognized Captain Hook and the Evil Queen their course was set. They based their responses on your past reputations. A fact Killian used to play them." She smiled around her. "The sea life has become rather more informative. They do not like the calmed seas."

"That is why we are going to use a smaller side dock," Killian informed them. "It should hopefully give us more time to get the lay of the land and possibly a smaller responding force. Although I would not count on that."

Rumpelstiltskin was scowling at him. "Now you have upset them and proven us an enemy. We will be treated as foes."

After taking a moment to suppress her frustration Regina glared at him. If he was annoying her she did not want to know what he was doing to the Dark Ones' nerves. "As soon as Killian and I were recognized they were going to see us as enemies. And once they realized Rumpelstiltskin was with us they would have been even more on guard against us."

"I'm powerless now," he whimpered.

"They don't know that," Regina shot back. "Besides that doesn't change the fact that you did steal from them. Now be a good little coward and shut up until your opinion is requested." Her attention turned back to Killian, who was smirking at her put down of his Crocodile. "Once we land," she prompted.

With a quick nod he straightened, releasing some of the tension he had been holding. "First we will need you to cloak the ship." At Regina's surprised look he exchanged a quick glance with Emma. "The Dark One magic may be stronger but the whole point of coming here is to defeat the Darkness." He took a deep breath, slowly releasing it, clearly struggling internally with his next words. "Which means I lose the magic completely and Emma's goes back to her innate Light magic. We may not be able to undo the spell if we return."

For a moment silence filled the galley as Emma and Killian leaned into each other. The support between them almost visible. Emma was the first to break the silence, but she did not move away from Killian. "Then we head toward Camelot, between the three of us we should be able to protect our group. We do need Merlin to find us."

Killian turned his attention to Rumpelstiltskin. "That is why we need you to tell us what kind of defenses we should expect." When he started to prevaricate Killian held up a hand. "I-we have vague impressions of Camelot," he said, nodding to Emma. "You need to give us more specifics. I know you have them." The look in his eyes turned vindictive. "I could reach into your mind and find my answer but that would be," he paused, sinisterly gleeful, "messy."

A look of fear crossed Rumpelstiltskin's face and he shrank back as far as he could from the Pirate. Quickly he glanced around but nobody moved to protect him or quell the Pirate. He began talking, resentment and fear in every line of his body and voice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As he walked with his family Henry found his hand straying near to his new sword. Part of the reason was he could not believe he had been allowed to keep it. However both Killian and his Grandpa had put him through his paces in front of his mothers. He could tell both Emma and Regina had been surprised by his skill level. Reluctantly they had allowed him to keep it as long as he was accompanied by a trained adult. The other reason was just plain nerves. While a part of him had been scared when he was in Isaac's alternate world a good portion of him had been excited. That had been his chance to be the hero, to prove himself worthy of being in his family. This was different. His eyes kept getting drawn to his mom and Killian walking in front of him arms around each other. Their lives and sanity hung in the balance. If they did not succeed there was a very good possibility that they would carry the Darkness forever. Always having to fight and stay on guard or accept allowing someone else to have the means of completely controlling them. It was not until they had been walking for more than an hour when he finally realized what the true difference was. In Isaac's book he had a complete and total belief that everything would work out in the end. His family would triumph and everything would go back to normal. He no longer had that idealistic belief. And it hurt.

Emma turned around to face him, her arm shifting to hold Killian's hook. "Are you okay?"

He knew his answering smile was weak as he nodded his head. "Just some nerves. I will be okay." He hoped his mom would not dig deeper for a more in depth answer. Even more than he didn't want to be sent back to the ship or coddled: he did not want Emma or Killian to feel guilty or blame themselves for his lack of belief.

After a searching look she nodded. In her eyes was the knowledge that he had not told her the full truth but that she trusted him to tell her if it became necessary. At her quiet confidence in him Henry felt his hand rest easier on his sword. Somehow things would work out he thought as she turned back around, leaning back into Killian. A love like theirs could not fail.

"We have company coming," Killian announced, stopping.

Henry found himself pushed toward the center of a newly formed circle with Victor, Belle and Rumpelstiltskin. "How many?" David asked eyes focused in front of him, scanning his section of forest.

When he turned to face his mom and Killian he could almost see the former Pirate reaching out with his senses. After a minute he shook his head. "Quite a few."

It was a tense five minutes of waiting for the group to reach them. Henry found himself clenching and releasing his sword hilt. He did not dare draw it while surrounded by his family. As he stood there he wondered if he could actually stab or kill a real person. This was so different from his lessons. Unbidden an image of his grandpa stabbing Killian in the other reality flooded his memory. The pain on Killian's face and the way he bonelessly slid to the ground and was still. A hand landed on his shoulder and he looked up in surprise to meet Killian's eyes. "Killian?"

He crouched down slightly so they were eye level. "We are going to try our best to keep this from becoming a fight. If it does all we expect you to do is your best. We are all here to protect you and each other. No matter what happens not one of us will judge you." He kept his voice low so it did not carry to the others unless they were trying to hear.

"I just-"Henry cut off, not sure what or how to explain his muddled feelings.

The hand on his shoulder tightened. "The waiting is always the hardest part. When the time comes trust your instincts. I would not have given you the sword and your grandfather would not have taken on your mothers if we did not both believe in you. Trust in us and trust in yourself."

Feeling somewhat more settled Henry nodded with a weak smile. Killian smiled back, squeezing his shoulder once more before turning back around. Henry took a step closer to them as riders came into view. A small corner of his mind cataloguing the details and he could almost feel the prose of a story beginning. Determinedly he ignored the Author part of his mind. He could deal with the Story later. Right now the young man who loved fairytales and was fascinated by knights felt the excitement of watching armored knights from Camelot, CAMELOT! approaching him. He wanted this meeting to go well, better than the one with the ships. These were Camelot knights. He wanted Camelot to live up to its reputation.

The knights spread out to encircle them, forty in total. Only the leader dismounted to stop in front of Killian and Emma. "Where is your escort?" The voice demanded compliance.

"We have no escort," was Killian's prompt reply. "Are we in need of one?" His hooked arm slipped around Emma's waist.

For a moment the knight just watched him. "I am Sir Percival. Yes, anyone entering our realm requires an escort. For their safety and ours. We will need you to follow us to the castle." He looked their party over. "I will need to collect your weapons. You will get them back before you depart our realm."

"No," Killian's reply was instant and irrefutable. "We will gladly accompany you, but we shall retain control of our only means to defend ourselves. This is an unfamiliar realm. If just being here necessitates an escort it cannot be a reasonable idea to go about unarmed."

Percival just looked at him. "Both an escort and surrender of weapons is a requirement. We will take care of any protection needed. Since you have obviously slipped from your original escort precautions must be taken." He took a step forward. "Perhaps if you tell me what truly happened to your prior escort an exception can be made."

Rumpelstiltskin pushed forward, careful to stay behind Emma. "They seek Merlin. They need their Dark Powers taken. They rid themselves of the ships sent to escort them."

The knights surrounding them all drew their weapons. Henry was aware of his family becoming more watchful as Killian turned his head to hiss at his Crocodile. "Silence."

Clutching his throat Rumpelstiltskin backed away from him. Belle grabbed his arm and planted him next to her. "Do not move," she ordered in a low, fury filled voice.

Percival had also drawn his sword. "What did you do to them?" he demanded.

Stance stiffening Killian took a step forward, Emma shifting slightly to accommodate the new position. "They are still safely afloat." His eyes narrowed and his tone became sharper. "Perhaps if they had not attempted to kidnap our lad or search my ship unwarranted their escort may have been accepted.

"The King's Navy would NOT kidnap an innocent."

When Killian answered there was a hint of an ancient pain and disillusionment in his voice. "A King's Navy may do many things under orders of their royalty. I will always see to the safety of my crew."

Percival took a step closer so they were almost nose to nose. "You will accompany us and you will surrender your weapons."

When Killian looked back at Emma Henry was surprised to see a glint of mischief in his eyes. "Shall we?" he asked.

Emma's answering smile was almost gleeful. She stepped up even with him, her smile turning coquettish as she faced Percival. "I think you should join your friends since you are so anxious to find out the location of our initial escort." She and Killian raised their arms and turning in a half circle the knights all disappeared. "Return home," Emma whispered to the horses.

Henry was looking all around him. "Did you really send them to the ships?"

Turning Emma's smile widened. "Of course. They wanted to know where they were."

Regina just shook her head. "You know they are just going to keep sending more troops and they are going to get more aggressive. Your power is not unlimited," she reminded the now embracing couple.

Slinging her bow over her back Mary Margaret stepped up to the pair. "We might have been able to talk to them, convince them to help us. There is no need for us to be enemies."

Not bothering to break her hug with Killian Emma replied. "They had no intention of allowing us to accompany them as friends. We were to be prisoners, unarmed prisoners at that. Did you forget they tried to kidnap your grandson?"

Still determined to reach her daughter, to keep her from the Darkness Mary Margaret took another step forward. "Only because they recognized Captain Hook and the Evil Queen. We could have explained. Even if they did not believe us about them changing sides the rest of us could still be free. Allowing us to convince them of our words."

Aware of the short fuse that Emma and Killian were most likely running on David took a step forward, pulling Mary Margaret back into his arms. "Regina does have a point about them continuing to send knights after us."

Slowly Killian raised his head from Emma's. "I actually expect Merlin to eventually show up. That is our ultimate goal."

Henry was watching them closely, sensing there was something they were not saying. "The Blue Fairy," he suddenly blurted. At the puzzled looks everyone except Emma and Killian, and after a thoughtful moment, Regina were giving him Henry rolled his eyes. "After we freed the fairies from the hat she said, or wanted to know why we were looking for the Sorcerer. I got the idea that trying to find him was not something to be done on a whim or always a good thing."

Not liking the increased tension she was feeling from the Dark Ones Belle stepped forward. "It is getting late and has been a long day. Maybe we should think about setting up camp." She glanced at Rumple, still huddled behind her. "Should we send him back to the ship?"

With no hesitation Killian shook his head. "If the Jolly is found Ursula is going to have her hands full with protecting her. She does not need to be worrying about what kind of under handed tricks the Crocodile will be trying to pull." Ursula had offered to stay with the ship since even with Regina's protection spell Killian was leery of leaving it unattended. She had said it made sense for her to stay since her magic was water based. To everyone's surprise, except Killian's Rumpelstiltskin had wanted to accompany them. His suspicions verified Killian had just shrugged his agreement. No matter what his private agenda was he'd had no intention of allowing the Crocodile to remain on his ship. With a wave of his hand Killian released the silencing spell, stepping closer. He did not like the amount of delight he felt at seeing Rumpelstiltskin trying even harder to hide behind Belle and Victor. He forced himself to take a step back, reaching behind him and felt Emma take his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. The Dark settled back to its uneasy waiting. They needed to find Merlin and get, hopefully, a solution. "Let's get moving. We can stop at the first reasonable place."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sky was darkening with storm clouds when they stopped for the night. Ruby quickly volunteered her and Snow to scout the immediate vicinity. "I wanted to talk to Emma," Mary Margaret immediately protested. "My daughter needs me."

At the familiar refrain Ruby stopped and turned to face her best friend. Someone had to get through to her before she drove Emma completely to the Dark. "The last thing Emma needs at the moment is her mother trying to make decisions for her."

Mary Margaret huffed out an annoyed breath. "Why does no one believe me when I say Emma asked us to rid her of the Darkness?"

"It is not that we don't believe you," Ruby immediately protested. "It is how far you are taking that request that is hurting rather than helping Emma. I do not want you to lose your daughter when this is all over."

"I know how I handled the Dagger was not the most thought out-"

Ruby interrupted her. "I was not talking about the Dagger situation, or not only about that. Emma is a grown woman; she does not need you to make decisions for her." As Snow started to protest Ruby held up her hand. "I do not mean the Darkness. You have a tendency to discount her life experiences in favor of your own. You two are approximately the same age."

They were silent a few minutes as they walked. "Her life has had so much tragedy and so little love. I just want her to have Hope and see the good things in life. I fear she and Hook will only bring out the negative in each other or become too reliant on each other."

"You mean Killian will bring out the negative in Emma," her voice held no accusation only a simple statement. "Did you ever think that maybe he brings out the best in her? Killian loves her and will do anything for her. That includes calling her out when necessary."

Mary Margaret adjusted the bow on her shoulder. "That should be my job. I am her mother."

Ruby's next words were spoken softly but the pain they brought could not be muted. "But you did not get to raise her. You were her friend first and that is a good place to start. I love Granny and will always respect her opinions but this is my life. As hard as I know it is for her she knows I have to live my own life and while she can give me advice or question my choices it is still ultimately my decisions. We are actually becoming rather good friends."

Looking at her feet Mary Margaret nodded. "I will think about your words. I am trying to be a mother and a friend."

Knowing this was the best result she could hope for Ruby began walking again, all her senses reaching out to the woods surrounding their small clearing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was silent as they set up camp. The first thing Killian and Emma did was put a warning spell around the small clearing they had found. They did not want to risk a fire so just ate some of the supplies they had brought with them. As soon as they finished eating Killian and Emma retreated to their shelter, wrapping themselves up together. Sitting beside Regina Henry couldn't stop watching them. After a few minutes he rose, pulling a book out of his backpack. "I'll be right back."

"Hey, Kid," Emma looked up from Killian when he approached, shifting to a sitting position. "What can we do for you?"

Hesitantly he held out the book he was carrying. "I wanted to give you this. It is a history of the Dark One." He swallowed hard, making himself maintain eye contact. "You are not like the other Dark Ones." Not waiting for an answer he retreated back to Regina's side.

"What was that about?" she asked.

Henry wrapped himself in his blanket. "Mom and Killian are struggling with the Darkness. I think they are afraid they are giving in. That book should show them they are a long way from going Dark."

His mom's answering smile was proud. "You are a great kid. You should try and get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Henry left Emma waved her hand, throwing up a blurring screen in front of her and Killian. She looked down at the book in her hand. "I am almost afraid to look." Her gaze moved up to Killian. "I can feel the Darkness more. It is stronger. The magic comes easier."

His arms pulled her in closer. "You know Henry would never do anything to hurt you or weaken us in our fight against this Darkness." Shifting so they were sitting side-by-side he opened the book in her lap.

By the time they finished everyone else had gone to sleep. Emma slammed the book shut, trying not to toss it away. The stories were horrifying. Even those who had started with the best of intentions quickly gave into the Darkness. And the acts they were forced to commit at the bidding of those who held the Dagger. She reminded herself that she could trust Henry. He would never do anything to hurt them. He was good and full of love.

"Henry would never condone let alone order us to do any activity we would be opposed to." Killian shifter her so she was sitting on his lap. "It does show quite clearly that we have not given in to the Darkness."

Resting her head on his shoulder she pushed the book across the shelter. "I think that was why he gave it to us."

Allowing the others their sleep the two Dark Ones remained wrapped up in each other, senses alert for anyone approaching. "Killian?" Emma asked as dawn was just starting to light the sky.

The Pirate did not need Emma's softly spoken words to know someone was approaching. "I know." Rising to their feet they quickly roused the others.

"How many?" David asked.

"Several," was Killian's immediate reply. He was silent a moment, appearing to concentrate. "There is something different about these ones. Something that is setting my senses on edge."

Shifting so she was leaning completely on Killian Emma nodded. She suppressed a shudder. "I do not like this feeling at all."

Before anyone could say anything twenty knights entered the clearing. Immediately on the defensive the group fanned out, moving in front of Henry, Victor, Belle, and Rumpelstiltskin.

"No need for those," an unarmored and unarmed man of indeterminate age with graying brown hair stepped into the clearing. With a wave of his hand their weapons disappeared.

Immediately Emma waved her own hand and the knights were unarmed. "It is only fair that we are on an even footing," Killian explained, shifting so he and Emma were side-by-side, his left arm around her waist.

The knights immediately started forward but the magic user held up his hand, stepping closer. His eyes were trained on Killian and Emma. "I do not understand this. How do you both carry Darkness?"

Regina took a step forward, careful to stay behind and to the side of the Dark Ones. "Perhaps a better question is who are you? And what makes you think they both carry Darkness?"

The questions seemed to only amuse the man in front of them. "I recognize the Darkness because I am the one who tethered it to a person and the Dagger. As to whom I am," his gaze moved to Henry for a moment. "I believe you already know who I am, young man." With a flourish he bowed. "Welcome to Camelot. I am Merlin."

A/N: Getting close to the end. Thank you for reading and reviewing


	11. Chapter 10-Merlin

Chapter Ten-Merlin

The tension emanating from his mom and Killian was setting Henry's nerves on edge. Their eyes had not moved from Merlin's since he had introduced himself. As hard as he tried, even attempting to use his Author observations, he could not figure out what had them so wary. They did not seem to be afraid of Merlin. One of them was always watching the wizard while the other maintained a careful eye on the Camelot knights and his family. Merlin seemed to be watching them almost as closely but was more subtle about it. Using sideways glances between watching the rest of the people in the clearing. Forcefully he pulled his attention back to what was going on around him. Nobody had spoken since Merlin had introduced himself.

Letting out a huff of breath Regina took a step forward. "If we are all going to only stare at each other at least we can be comfortable." With a wave of her hand several chairs appeared. Gracefully she sat down in an armchair.

Not even attempting to hide his smile Henry started to join her, but a thought occurred to him. Before he could start questioning his instincts he turned back to his mom and Killian, handing the former pirate the Dagger. Looking into his eyes Henry saw acceptance and understanding of the gesture as Killian slipped it into his inside coat pocket, Emma's hand coming to rest over it. Still not able to completely understand his actions he took the seat next to his other mom, ignoring the questioning looks from the rest of his family.

In the process of seating himself Merlin's eyes shot up to watch in an astonishment he quickly covered up.

"Henry," Mary Margaret immediately protested. David's hand on her shoulder stopped her protest. Instead she took the seat closest to Merlin. "We came here seeking your help. We need to know how to defeat the Darkness. To remove it without killing the host."

The tensing of the knights behind Merlin was noticeable. Their hands dropped to where there weapons would be if the Dark Ones had not removed them. Slowly the rest of their group, except Emma and Killian, sat down. The knights and the Dark Ones remained standing, the tension between them palpable.

Merlin slouched back in his chair comfortably, seemingly completely at his ease. "Why would I want to do that? It is safely contained. Or was until this young man put the Dagger back in its reach." His gaze moved to Killian's jacket for a moment before looking back.

Mary Margaret shot Henry a look that said they would be discussing his actions later. In response Regina laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

"They stole the Darkness," Rumpelstiltskin blurted out. "It needs to be removed before the Pirate destroys us all, takes everyone's happiness away. He cannot be trusted!" At the glares shot his way he shrank back as far as he could in his chair.

Once she was sure Rumple was going to stay silent Belle turned back to Merlin. "The Darkness was actually taken to protect us," she corrected. "The last bit of Rumple's humanity was about to be extinguished so your apprentice removed the Darkness so it would not exist in a vessel with no moderation on it. The container was not strong enough to contain it and it got loose."

Indolence fading away Merlin sat straight up. "It got loose?"

David nodded in response, giving Belle's hand a supportive squeeze. "It was looking for a new body to inhabit. We had no way of knowing what would happen if the Darkness was allowed to choose."

"Emma took the Darkness to save us, after asking us to find a way to remove it," Mary Margaret butted in. She laid her hand over David's in silent apology. "We made a promise to her. Can you help us?"

Relaxing back in his chair Merlin shrugged. In the back of his mind Henry thought he did not look like the greatest sorcerer. For a moment Merlin glanced at him and Henry had the idea that his thoughts had been read. A moment later Merlin's attention was back on his grandparents, before turning to look at Emma and Killian. "So far I have not heard anything from the Dark One."

"Dark Ones," Emma immediately corrected.

All traces of relaxation gone Merlin was immediately on his feet and striding to the couple. Intensity and power now in every line of his being. "You share the Darkness?" He looked back and forth between the two. "How?"

It was a long minute before Emma answered. "Killian refused to allow me to face the Darkness alone." The glance she shot at the man beside her did little to hide her feelings. "Stubborn Pirate that he is he refused my order to protect himself."

His return look was full of promises unbroken, his words a soft vow for her alone. "I promised I would never leave you."

Merlin stepped closer, almost right on top of them, ignoring the simultaneous flinches. "You chose to share it?" he breathed in disbelief. "Even with love this should not be possible. Prior Dark Ones having murdered at the slightest hint of having to share or give up any of the Dark Power. How is this possible?"

"True Love," Henry blurted out. "It is more powerful than any Darkness." He ignored his grandmother's silent order to be silent. "Even the Dagger's command was not strong enough to make Killian rip the Darkness from my mom and kill her."

With a shake of his head Killian gently corrected, "That was the Darkness as much as me." Unaware of the movement he pulled Emma closer. His attention was focused completely on Merlin. "We would like to defeat the Darkness without allowing it to find another host or destroy the vessels it currently resides in."

"This should not be possible," Merlin repeated, peering closer at the two. "Darkness does not share. Darkness is greedy."

The Dark Ones glanced at each other but made no other movement. It was Killian who finally spoke. "The Darkness is in us, but it is not us. It can whisper of our fears and wants. It can make the easy and selfish choices more appealing."

Seamlessly Emma continued. "But in the end it is our choice. When the Darkness grows too strong we gain strength in each other." Her head cocked to the side slightly as Killian's arm tightened around her waist. "Even now it whispers how dangerous you are to us."

Eyes shooting briefly to Rumpelstiltskin in distaste before moving back to Merlin Killian added. "No other Dark One has truly accepted that they needed assistance. They were unable to completely accept or embrace any love they were given." At Belle's almost inaudible whimper he held his hand out to her, unable to leave Emma alone to go to her. With almost no hesitation she moved into his embrace, burying her head in his chest as his arm wrapped around her. "He loved you as much as he was able," Killian whispered for her ears only, although Emma and Merlin were close enough to hear as well.

Her answering smile and words were wry and pained. "But never more than his power. I'm sorry," she whispered into his jacket. "It has just been building."

All he could do in response was pull her closer and reassure her. "I am always here for you and you are being stronger than most could be."

After a brief glance Emma turned her attention back to Merlin. "Killian and I have both been alone and hurt." Her voice choked and she had to fight every wall inside her and the Darkness to continue. This was information they had only discussed with each other and rarely at that. "We know we need each other and trust in each other. That is our strength."

For long minutes Merlin looked from one to the other, his glance occasionally dropping to Belle. Killian and Emma met his gaze head on, refusing to give anything else away. Belle remained tucked into Killian's chest. The Power radiating from all three was almost overwhelming but she knew Killian would not hurt her or allow her to be hurt. She was perfectly safe in his arms. She could feel Merlin's disbelief that Killian was holding her and Emma was allowing it. Unbidden her mind shot to how possessive Rumple had always been. She was his. Not anymore, she decided. Whether she and Rumple worked things out or not she was done with being his doormat. She had fought too hard to find herself to just give it up. Straightening she caught Merlin's eyes the next time he looked at her. "Emma knows I am no threat to her."

Emma gave her a quick smile. "Killian needs friends outside of me and my family. That does not lessen his feelings for me." Her hardened gaze moved to Merlin. "Are you going to help us?"

Slowly he nodded. "I do believe you two may have the strength to defeat the Curse of Darkness." He moved back to his chair and sat down, the feel of Power gone as though it had never been.

Belle retook her seat, Killian and Emma moved to stand behind Henry, neither taking their gaze off Merlin.

Mary Margaret leaned forward eagerly. "So how do we get rid of the Darkness?"

The look Merlin shot her was stern. "I said defeat the Curse of Darkness. The Darkness can never completely be destroyed, not without also destroying Light."

"Then how can Mom and Killian stop it from moving on?"

Merlin's eyes met Henry's for a moment. "They break the Curse," he answered simply, glancing around the table.

Reaching for David's hand Mary Margaret slumped back in her seat. "Then nothing has changed. If they break the Curse they free the Darkness and it needs to find another host."

"We may have the strength to bind the Darkness permanently," Emma corrected. Her gaze moved to Merlin, to see if he would contradict her. "That is what he meant by defeat the Curse. Our love and complete trust in each other will give us that ability." She laid her head on Killian's shoulder. "What do we need to do?"

Before Merlin could reply Killian spoke up. "What do you expect to happen?"

The look Merlin shot them showed a trace of respect. "I do not know. The Darkness could be split between you, it could move to only one of you. It might cause the death of one or both of you. You could retain the magic or lose it."

"Emma was born with magic," Mary Margaret reminded them.

Merlin could only shrug. "That she should retain, but there are no guarantees."

"So one or both of them could permanently be the Dark One?" David asked for clarification.

To his surprise it was Killian who answered. "Not in the same way. While it is not a separate entity per se the Darkness is not completely a part of us. It has no intelligence but being separate it has more influence on the choices we may make. By doing this it will become completely a part of us and cannot be removed." Gently he used his hook to brush Emma's hair back as he looked at her.

Eyes locking with his Emma raised her hand to cradle his head, thumb brushing his cheek gently. "When we do succeed, provided we survive, whatever the results we are going to rely on each other for the rest of our lives." Both of them turned to Merlin.

The Sorcerer nodded. "You should both have a normal life span," he told them. "When you pass the Darkness will not be freed or need to be passed to another."

Looking at her daughter Mary Margaret asked. "Isn't there any other way? That is enforcing a pretty big commitment from them. There will be no going back."

With a low, almost inaudible, groan David dropped his head back against the back of his chair. "Mary Margaret," he hissed.

His wife turned to him. "You know I am right. They have not been together long enough to make a lifetime commitment. Hook has been a Pirate hell bent on revenge for three hundred years! Until recently Emma has never known what it is to be a part of a family! Neither of them is in the right place to make this kind of decision." She looked up at them, her eyes begging. "You know this. That is why you have been taking your relationship so slow."

At her mother's words Emma tightened her grip on Killian, actually clinging to him. His return embrace was just as tight as he pulled her as close to him as he could. "It is not each other we doubt, but ourselves," she whispered. "For once in our lives we wanted to take the time to enjoy all the firsts of just being together and loving each other. Let's go." In a puff of dark grey smoke tinged with white and black they disappeared.

A moment later Ursula appeared. "What the hell?"

Wearily Regina rubbed her eyes. "Well at least we know where they went." She turned her attention to Merlin. "Are they going to know what to do?"

Henry was watching the spot where they had been. "I think they knew as soon as they confronted Merlin." His eyes moved to the wizard. "Will they be able to do it?"

The ancient sorcerer could only shrug. "I truly do not know. Success or failure is completely up to them and how strong they are individually and together. They are going to have to face and share their lives with each other with complete openness and honesty and face their demons head on."

"Will you be able to tell what is happening?" David asked, not even attempting to hide his fear for his daughter and his friend.

It was a long few minutes before Merlin answered as he focused inside himself. "Not completely. I will know when it is over. And I will only know that because I was the one who tethered the Darkness so I will feel when that link is broken."

With a quick glance at an almost shaking Henry Regina asked the next question. "What do you think the most likely outcome will be? Both Emma and Killian are stubborn fighters."

"If they weren't the Darkness would have brought out their worst character traits. I pushed them intentionally and got little reaction, even when they perceived me as a threat."

Almost hesitant about what she was going to say Ruby spoke next. "They are both very private people. Unless they choose otherwise they keep their true emotions very close." She cast Rumpelstiltskin a silencing glance when he opened his mouth. "Killian chose to let his love for Emma show. He made no attempt to hide it."

"That was what Emma needed to see," David commented.

"Please," Mary Margaret begged. "Explain what is happening?"

Merlin gave her a sympathetic look. "I really do not know what is going to happen. As I said before a lot will depend on them and how they bind the Darkness."

Once more Mary Margaret slumped in her seat, squeezing David's hand. "I just do not want to see Emma spending the rest of her life acting as a brake for Hook's enhanced Darkness. That is no way for her to live."

Henry glared at her. "We do not even know if that will happen."

Lightly Mary Margaret laid the hand not holding David's over her grandson's. "Emma had no Darkness, Hook lived in Darkness. That is the only way it can happen."

It was Merlin who contradicted her. "If that is true it is just as likely your daughter will have the Darkness if that is the way it goes. If Captain Jones has clawed his way out of the Darkness and not given in even with the Curse then he would probably be the one with the Light. Especially if Ms. Swan has no experience fighting the natural Darkness all people are born with."

Mary Margaret's head snapped around to him. "Emma is Light!" she protested. "Her magic is pure Light. She is the product of True Love!"

For the first time Merlin frowned. "Pure Light in its own way can be as bad as Pure Dark." He informed her crossly. His gaze moved to Henry. "Can you tell me why, young Author?"

Biting his lower lip Henry looked from his Grandma to his Mom. "Because," he started slowly, cautiously, feeling his way across this new idea. "The Light can be as single minded on itself as the Dark." He looked down, his voice sinking to almost inaudible levels. "Look at Grandma. She is known as the epitome of good and pure but sometimes she does not pay attention to anyone else's ideas or opinions. Like with taking the Dagger."

With a proud smile Merlin nodded. "Good is often intolerant of other beliefs and ideas. Because they are Light they are correct. What is correct for them must be correct for everyone, even though people are different and have different goals and plans. Light often does not see that." Rising he waved his chair away. "Now why don't we head to Camelot?" He smiled at Henry. "I think you will enjoy comparing the legends to reality." As they rose he glanced at them all. "This may take a while but it is important for you to believe in them. Every little bit of faith could help at this point."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When she felt the gentle rocking of the Joly Roger under her feet Emma continued to hold tight to Killian. Once she let go and faced him there would be no choice but to do this. While she loved and trusted him to succeed would take complete honesty and openness. That was something she was not sure she had in her even with Killian. In the strength of his own grip on her she could sense Killian's unease. This type of sharing was unnatural to both of them.

His hand moved up to bury itself in her hair. "I did not want our first time together to be like this."

"I know," she whispered back. "So often sex was about nothing more than scratching an itch." She couldn't help but look up, brushing her thumb over the scar on his cheek. "No matter the circumstances it will be different with us." The words she wanted to say next got stuck in her throat.

Killian's too blue eyes stayed locked on hers. He bent so his forehead touched hers. "Our hearts and souls are involved." He spoke the words she could not as he so often did. "We can do this, together."

"Together," she managed to reply. "Hearts and souls." She tilted her head up so their lips could meet. As their embrace tightened Darkness swirled around them, interspersed with rays of light. The Dark Ones were oblivious, fully enveloped in their in love for each other. The Dark continued to hold them in its embrace as the flashes of Light darted around and throughout the trio.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you think she is okay?" Mary Margaret asked, staring out their assigned suite's window. They had spent the last day touring the castle and meeting some of the residents. Henry and Belle both had been hard pressed to hide their excitement. All she had been able to think about was Emma and what she was possibly going through. It had been with relief that they had been led to their guest rooms to rest.

David came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "They will be fine. Killian loves Emma and will protect her with all he is. Emma feels the same. These last several weeks have shown us how strong they are together. If one good thing comes out of this it will be that Emma has learned and lived that it is okay to rely on and lean on someone else."

Turning so she could wrap her arms around her husband and lay her head on his chest Mary Margaret slowly nodded. "They really do love each other," she finally accepted. "They will find a way through this together." She looked up so their eyes could meet. "I do not want to keep seeing black and white," she managed to admit in a small voice. "But I do not know how to change."

Relief filling him David dropped a light kiss on her head. "One step at a time. Start by letting yourself believe in the depth of the love our daughter and Killian share. The rest will come in time if you are open to it. We will help you."

"I just want her to be alright. For them both to be alright."

His arms around her tightened. "They are together and will lean on each other. Merlin has implied that more than half the battle will be strength of will. We both know Emma and Killian have that in spades and they will fight for each other."

For the first time since this had all began Mary Margaret saw a light at the end of the dark tunnel. Emma would be okay again. Emma and Killian both. They had to be.

A/N: as always I look forward to any comments and reviews and thanks for reading


	12. Chapter 11-Dark and Light

Chapter Ten-Dark and Light

Eyes closed, memories rushing through her Emma was barely aware of Killian's arms tight around her, their lips still pressed together. At some point their jackets had been discarded and the Dagger, ignored, glinted at them from the desk. Her hand in his hair tightened as she recalled the Swans giving her back, the news that they could not take care of her and a baby shattering her little heart. She couldn't understand why she was being abandoned. That was her first clear memory, being led away in tears. The Darkness within her flared up, reinforcing the loneliness and confusion she felt, reminding her that to care was to hurt. Better to be alone and safe.

Before the Darkness could bury her as other memories of being returned. Of never being good enough in home after home overwhelmed her, she felt Killian's hand tighten in her hair as he leaned back on the desk, pulling her body flush with his. His love filled her like an internal embrace. The Darkness within him insulting all those people as fools. She was the greatest treasure in all the realms. Any who could not see that were to be pitied. He would never voluntarily let her go. Not unless it was what she truly wanted. Even then he would watch over her, protect her, and love her. Somehow the memories were not as painful with the Light of Killian's love and his Dark indignation on her behalf embracing her. Her heart lightened as the sorrow and misery were accepted and put behind her. It would always hurt but no longer had the ability to destroy her and belittle her belief in herself or others. She pressed into Killian, desperately wanting to know his childhood as he now knew hers.

The images in her mind shifted. She was in a whole different world, surrounded by woods on three sides, the ocean on the other and an aged wooden house next to her. A small, dark haired boy sat with his knees up and arms wrapped tightly around them with his head buried in his knees. From the house she could hear a male voice shouting but could only make out a few words. "Waste, Useless, Responsibility, Rid of, Never should." The child's small hands moved to cover his ears but could not completely block out the shouting. Emma's feelings were torn: part of her wanted to hug the child close and tell him it would be alright, the other part wanted to go in and smack the man doing the yelling. Before she could act the image changed. The little boy, slightly older now, but not yet five was sitting on the side of a bed with a pretty dark haired woman. The words she spoke weren't clear but the moment she passed away was along with the little boy's cries for "Mama!" The memories began to move faster. The woman being buried at sea, an older boy with curly lighter hair at his side for the moment holding the boy's hand as he clung to him. A man yelling again and again at the small boy who was gradually growing older. She felt Killian's arms tighten around her as smacks and punches began to get added to the hollering. Gradually Emma realized this was Killian's life she was seeing; he had never hinted that his childhood had been this bad. Clutching him closer she changed the angle of the kiss, realizing they were now on his bunk. Her leg snaked over his as the images moved faster. Every once in a while a curly haired teenager showed up and things were better for a while. Liam she realized protecting and caring for Killian whenever he was present. The scrabble for mere survival taught young Killian to use every advantage he could as he was often left alone to fend for himself. It culminated in being abandoned shipboard without a word. She wanted to hunt Killian's father down and make him pay for the damage he had done but she also wanted to hold her love closer and heal the pain centuries of living had been unable to erase.

On the desk the Dagger flipped over as Darkness and growing Light twisted around the couple, dodging in and out of them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After more than an hour of watching Henry pace Regina rose and led him to the couch in the sitting room of their shared two bedroom suite. "You know they are going to be okay," she reassured him. "We have all said it multiple times in many ways they are both strong and stubborn. They will break this curse and find a way to live with the consequences afterwards"

"I know." He wrapped his arms around himself, unable to look at her. "I just don't know how everyone else is going to deal with those consequences. I'm not sure if I believe a Happy Ending is possible, at least in the real world. Something else always happens." He finally raised his eyes to meet hers, the lost look in them breaking her heart. "I am supposed to have the Heart of the Truest Believer, but how can I when I don't think I believe anymore?"

Regina wasn't sure what to say in reply. How to help her son through this crisis. Being honest she had not expected Henry to come to her with these kinds of issues. Mary Margaret was the one who always believed or Emma who always survived and moved on were the ones she expected him to go to. Not her, her first, and until recently only, response was to lash out; introspection was something she had always avoided. Buy Henry needed her, her son needed her to find the ability to comfort and reassure him, not distract him. "Life does not stop once you find your Happy Ending. Your Happy Ending should in fact consist of many things. You and Robin are both a big part of my Happy Ending, but I have to share you with Emma and Zelena is pregnant with Robin's child. Those facts do not mean I have lost my Happy Ending, it just means a Happy Ending does not mean my life will be perfect." The truth of her words settled inside her, reducing her own inner Darkness and pain. Lightly she brushed his hair back. "I have started to realize that it is my actions and beliefs that have as much to do with my lack of a Happy Ending rather than the actions of others. Ultimately I have to choose the kind of life and what I am going to make of that life."

Slowly Henry's eyes cleared. "I love my family, all of them. And they love me and each other. As long as we remember that, or remind each other, everything should work out okay in the end. Right?"

The eyes that looked up at her held a hopefulness that she had not seen aimed at her in years. She blinked back tears as she pulled him into a hug. "Right."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aware only of Emma wrapped around him as they continued to kiss Killian was only dimly aware of the increased rocking from the Dagger as the Darkness slowly began separating from it. He wanted to pull away, hide these painful memories away from her and himself but knew he had to face them if they were ever to truly be free. Emma's continuing love and anger on his behalf allowed him to keep letting the memories of his time trying to survive alone on the streets until he and Liam had found each other flow between them. He'd had no intention of becoming a conscript or being locked in chains. He had already learned how to use his looks, changing from cute to handsome, and charm to get him what he needed to survive. The powers of observation that he had used to avoid the worst of his father's tempers sharpened and honed into an automatic survival instinct. Liam finding him had prevented him from falling completely into the Darkness of selfishness, believing only he mattered. After all if he did not look after himself no one would. With Liam's guidance he had managed to move past most of those tendencies.

As his time in the navy began to replay in his head his grip on Emma tightened and he tilted his head to change the angle of their kiss, realizing at some point they had lost the top half of their clothes. He had really been too young to serve on a navy ship and to this day did not know how Liam had managed it. Others had tried to use that youth against him and he had had to fight for his place and to prove his worth. He couldn't go to Liam to protect him. If he did bring Liam into it he would never get any respect and his brother had risked much in even bringing him on board. He would not risk his brother's place by pulling him into his troubles. Liam was on the fast track to a captaincy while he was the lowest of powder monkeys. But he vowed he would not be that forever. He soaked up any and all knowledge Liam shared with him or the other sailors talked about in his presence. He loved navigation and learning the stars. Directions and place knowledge had always come easily to him. Now he had a place and he would make the life he wanted. He loved the sea and sailing on it. He could put up with almost anything to remain on it. However he had no intention of being on the bottom of the mast for long. As boring as he sometimes found them to be he forced himself to pay attentions to Liam's lectures on proper behavior and listened to and learned how the officers talked. It would take a near miracle for him to find a way to the naval school but he was determined to find a way. He would not allow anyone to convince him otherwise, but he was smart enough not to share his plans with anyone other than Liam. His chance had come when they had been storm lost in a realm not their own and their navigator killed. He had managed to chart their way back to the portal using his own notes that he always kept. The captain had sponsored him to the Academy, not wanting such a natural talent to go to waste, under dire warnings of what would happen if he failed in any aspect. Not a fool Killian kept his head down and nose clean while finding ways to get payback on those who assaulted or sabotaged him, because of his beginnings and lack of title or family, in ways that could not be linked back to him. He had taken the opportunity to learn everything he could and continued to excel as he took his first post. When he was assigned as Liam's first mate he thought he had finally put the past behind him. He could be a gentleman and the perfect officer. That was what Liam had always hoped he would be and deep inside it was what he wanted to be. For once he was going to let go of his cynicism and doubt and be that starry eyed young lieutenant. Then had come Neverland, the King's betrayal and Liam's death, twice, in his arms. Whatever trace of innocence or belief in others he had managed to hold onto was gone. The King who had betrayed them would pay! Emma's matching belief that King had needed to suffer for his betrayal strengthened his own Dark filled pain but her heartfelt sympathy, not pity, and love bolstered his link to the Light. He wanted, needed, to help her find the same lessening of the pain in her past.

Emma's teenage memories began to flood them both as he felt her press closer to him, tangling them together even more. He flipped them over so his bad arm was beneath her realizing they had lost the rest of their clothing except underthings. More foster homes, more doubt about her ability to be loved. What little hope she had of finding a home slowly fading away, leaving her petrified of reaching out, determined to find a way to make it on her own. Running away the first time, hoping she would be missed or missed the place, but feeling nothing and being returned to a group home with a lecture about being grateful to being taken in by a family. The whole tragedy and disillusionment with Lily washed over them. One more trust betrayed, this time by someone she had dared to consider a friend. This was followed by the newly restored memories of her time with Ingrid. The brief oasis of happiness, the dream of a home and family coming true, only to be shattered by a reality she could not face and stolen memories taking even the trace of happiness with them. Her pain washed over him and he moved his hand to caress her back, trying to soothe her physically while his love and understanding attempted the same mentally. He did not try to hide his upset about what had been stolen from her. More foster families, more failures to find a home or family of her own. The next possibility of one, a real vacation, her very first family trip, ruined by Lily. No, ruined by her inability to let Lily sink. She had been her first and only friend and she could not turn her away. The foster homes growing fewer, the other kids tougher, the families often with hidden agendas. Unnoticed his body shifted so there was no space between as his desire to punish those who hurt her increased balanced only by his equally strong desire to protect her, to promise she would never unloved or alone again since she could protect herself. Finally running away at seventeen when the last foster father had come too close to raping her, claiming she owed it to him. Then came Neal, the worst betrayal of them all. She gave him everything she had to give, trusting him as she could not remember ever trusting anyone else. Only to discover she did not mean the same to him and his promises of Tallahassee and love another lie (finding out the truth years later that he would have had nothing to do with her if he knew her origins from the beginning and had never believed in her abilities only added another layer of hurt to the old wound). Killian's anger at the boy he once knew flashed through her as his vow to never betray her strengthened. Alone and pregnant in jail with no prospects and no future she had to do to her child what was done to her. Praying to anybody that would listen that things would be better for him. That he would find a family, home and happiness that had been denied her. That his new parents would love him as much as she did. Her love fought with her feelings of betrayal.

The Dark tore free of the now blank Dagger. The Darkness all but cocooning the couple wrapped up in each other on the bunk the strengthening Light streaks darting around and through it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hearing a loud thud, like a body falling, Belle raced from the shared sitting room into the bedroom Rumple had claimed as his own. He was on the floor arms wrapped around himself, whimpering. Worriedly she dropped to her knees beside him, reaching out to touch his shoulder. "Rumple, what is it? Do you need Victor?"

"It's gone," he whispered, sobs lacing his voice. He curled up tighter. "Even if I did not have it I could feel the Dark Power. Now it is gone and I can never regain it."

It took everything Belle had to remain by his side and not shove him away. Always it was the Power. No matter how much he might dress it up or explain his reasoning it always came down to not being able to give up the Power.

Then it hit her: if the Dark Power was gone that meant Killian and Emma had broken the Curse. Her immediate joy was muted by the fact that she did not know if the couple were actually okay. She started to rise, to let the others know. It had been a long day and night of waiting for all of them.

Rumple's hand on her arm stopped her. "Please, don't leave me," he begged. "I don't know what to do now. For so long I have relied on and needed the Power."

Betrayed once more by her traitorous heart Belle sank back down to a sitting position. This was the man behind the monster; the man she had always known was there. The man she had fallen in love with. But she did not know if this was a man she could still trust her heart with. He had hurt and betrayed her so many times. She would help him find himself, always. After that, she would just have to see. She wanted, needed, a relationship based on equality. Deep in her bruised heart she wondered if Rumple was truly capable of giving her that. Even deeper lay the fear that she was so invested in him that she would not be able to leave him. How much should she do for him and would she even know when to stop? When would the price be too high for her to pay? Had she perhaps already hit it? As she sat there, holding his shivering form she hoped she could find the strength to be true to herself and what was best for her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma rolled to her back, needing to feel Killian's weight on her, his body all around her as the Light of his love and Darkness of his protectiveness filled her, as her memories turned to her release from jail. Lost, alone, no money, no idea what to do now and no one who cared. For one of the few times in her life she felt completely lost and hopeless. She couldn't go back to jail so she had to find a way to live and support herself. Her parole officer had set her up with a job at a grocery store, which she hated and it was back to living in the bug. Her pay was barely enough for food and necessities. Life was miserable and she could not figure out how to change it. She couldn't even force herself to open up enough to make any friends or even casual acquaintances.

It had been a sheer fluke that after weeks of despair she stumbled into bail bonds. She had wanted to find a way to stop what had happened to her from happening to anyone else. The injustice of her imprisonment still burned inside of her. Neal's betrayal had shattered any ability she had left to love or trust ever again. While searching for criminology jobs she stumbled upon a bail bonds description. With her record she could not get a license, at least until her parole was up and her juvenile record completely sealed. She also could not afford her own business, but she could catch people who skipped. She discovered that she was very good at finding people and honed that skill and her secret weapon, her inner lie detector. It took a while but she slowly built a reputation for being able to find bail skippers and bring them in. As a freelance she did not have to put the money up but could still collect the bounty. It may not have been as much as if she had her own business, but she was happy with it. For the first time she was able to get her own apartment. She even managed to get her certification. But in the end she was still alone. She kept the keychain Neal had given her on a necklace she always wore as a reminder not to let herself be vulnerable. She made herself be content with one night stands. The few times she dared to chance more she was left alone. It was a good life overall but lonely. Until an adorable ten year old boy knocked on her door on her birthday and a home and family were finally found. The old doubts and fears remained until a dark haired, blue eyed, charming Pirate Captain began breaking through her walls.

She wanted to give him the same peace, rolling him to his back, realizing in a dim part of her mind that they were now fully unclothed, so she could lay atop him wrapping him in her body as well as her love. Her Darkness sought to protect him from the pain she knew was coming. Opening her eyes she gentled their kiss, caressing his cheek with her thumb as his memories filled her. He may now be a pirate but he was going to stick to a code. He attacked the king's ships and those carrying his goods without mercy, but he would not let the people of his kingdom suffer for their leader's mistakes so he attacked their enemy's warships as well if they were not targeting the king and his castle specifically. His reputation grew and other ships tried to avoid the Jolly Roger. Promoting that reputation became a necessity. It was a hard life, harder than he had guessed it would be. He was young for a captain and while the men who had served under his brother followed him those with more experience sometimes questioned his decisions. If that was done in front of others it could affect his ability to lead and others to follow him. Without the hiarchy of the navy in place he was responsible for all discipline. The first time he'd had to fight to keep a blank face and when he reached his cabin afterwards it had taken all his effort not to be sick. He also had to outfit the ship, learn how to keep from being vulnerable in dock, pay the crew, and divide the treasure. More often than not he felt like he was drowning. Although he preferred those thoughts to the nights when he was not worried about the ship or crew (welfare and possibility of mutiny). Those times his dreams and thoughts drifted to Liam and the pain of his loss hit him again. He had no one to go to, no one he could trust in all the realms. When his king was finally deposed he felt relief more than joy. Liam could rest now, but he had to find something else to live for. Sadly he realized there was nothing.

The easiest thing at that point was to just remain a pirate. It was not a bad life. He could do what he wanted and after several years was comfortable in his role as Pirate Captain. It fit him like a second skin. While he still had a code it was looser, with no sign of the naïve officer he had once been. Sometimes he missed the bright eyed lieutenant on a Hero's Journey that he had once been. But he also knew that man was a fool and a dreamer who would not have survived long in the real world.

Then he met her, Milah. At first she was just another lonely, unhappy wife looking to escape her boring life for a short time. It was not something new or unusual, although her deciding to accompany her coward husband and son home was. But then she had come to his ship, begging to be taken away. It was not the first time it had happened, but it was the first time he had granted the request when the woman was not abused and just dropped at the next port with enough gold to start anew. His crew knew better than to question him or touch a woman under his protection. Castration by knife and a walk off the plank at least five miles from land was incentive enough not to risk his ire. There was something about the look in Milah's eyes that called to him. When her husband had refused to even consider fighting for her or attempting to rouse the town to rescue her he had not looked back, beyond offering to return for her son once he was older. A lad as young as her Baelfire had no place on a pirate ship, his own early years on a navy ship had proven that a pirate ship would be even rougher, and she had made it clear she wanted to stay aboard and travel. He was not sure when they had fallen in love but it had been nice to have someone to laugh with and be himself with, not the Pirate Captain who was always in control. The nights were not as lonely and the dreams of Liam rare when she was by his side. He could feel Emma's jealousy flaring but even stronger her love seeking to cushion him from what she knew was coming. Reliving Milah's death did not destroy him as much as it used to, Emma's love reminding him he was no longer alone and never would be again his left wrist ached a moment before he again lost himself completely in her. Her sorrow at telling him she loved him just before trying to leave him washed over them both as they rolled to their sides, hands desperately clinging to each other.

The Darkness in him flared, strengthening as his memories moved to Neverland. Pain and vengeance filled him, blocking out any and all positive emotions, as he sought to find a way to avenge Milah. His increasing hatred of Neverland and the slow loss of his crew took its toll on him. The love he shared with Emma moderated the pain strengthened Darkness as he tried to open his heart to Bae only to have the brief ray of Light extinguished by his rejection. His choice to give Bae to the lost boys cemented the lad's hatred, but it also gave the boy a better chance to survive. He had seen too many die in Neverland's tricky landscape to allow Milah's child to face the danger alone and unprepared. A shudder ran through his body as he recalled slipping deeper and deeper into villainy, buried in a dark pit of despair he could not escape from. The brief flares of Light were not enough to free him from the Darkness and his innate selfishness and sense of self-preservation reasserted itself. It wasn't until he met a stubborn, self-sufficient blond who did not fall for him or his charms that in fact bested him that he began to feel the Light again and thought he might be able to climb out of the Dark pit of hopelessness, pain and vengeance he had been trapped in for centuries.

The Light flared in the Darkness, almost matching it in strength as they flew faster around and through the tightly intertwined couple. Its few attempts to escape blocked as Emma and Killian continued to give themselves to each other. The Dark was pulled back to them as the Light circled around. The Pirate, the Savior, the former Dark Ones remained oblivious, completely focused on each other as they became one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What is taking so long?" Mary Margaret wondered worriedly as she paced the dining room where they had been served an elaborate breakfast that had been largely ignored by the anxious group. "True Love's Kiss does not take this long!"

Regina watched her stalk around the room, trying not to roll her eyes in exasperation. It was harder than she thought to be polite and supportive. "They are not just attempting to break a curse but also to completely destroy and bind the Darkness to a person permanently so it is a part of them and not act as an outside influence."

Before anything else could be said Merlin walked into the room. "The Curse has been broken. The Darkness is no longer tethered to the Dagger or a person," he announced.

Spinning around anxiously in his chair Henry asked, "Are they alright?"

Merlin shrugged. "That I do not know for sure, but since the Darkness is not free I would guess they are fine. As soon as the Darkness is bound I will return you to the ship." His gaze moved to Rumpelstiltskin, sitting quietly at the end of the table, head cocking slightly to the side. "You did not volunteer."

The former Dark One glanced up quickly and then back down. "No one here would have let me. I am going to have to find a way to live without that power."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Misunderstandings, inflicted pain, love, fear and trust ricocheted between them as they learned even more about each other and what they had gone through to truly find and trust each other. An initial spark on first meeting was ignored as they struggled between acceptance and denial that there could be another for them. Her inability to trust on a beanstalk: She had wanted to believe him but did not dare, the Dark of prior betrayal still too strong. Her Dark overwhelming sorrow eased the pain he still felt. Then the anger at a cell: as he did in the past he lashed out in his hurt at the Light of his hope being shattered now the Light of his true promise to never abandon her alone erased the last of that doubt. The Dark of his despair, his wish to die in Storybrooke and her Dark loneliness at never being enough by herself was countered by the start of their Light bond. Their beginnings were remembered and soothed.

Then they moved to the middle as they struggled to believe in each other and the feelings between them. It started with a beginning of Hope in Neverland that came with an invitation to be a part of something Light and the promise to stay starting to bring Light to a hopeless heart. There was Dark heartbreak at the town line as the Light barely acknowledged hope of a home and a love was stolen. Then had come the overwhelming Dark of pain and loss that caused a falling into old patterns in the Enchanted Forest in a vain attempt to hide from the pain. At the same time a life that was not in New York that led to the Dark pain of another betrayal and the closing of a heart that was just daring to start opening to the Light of love and hope. The refusal in Storybrooke to face the spark between them that hurt them both as her defense mechanisms caused long hidden doubts within him to begin to surface. Then finally accepting the Light of family, home and love could be hers. Apologies, forgiveness and understanding passed between them. They were both broken souls trying to stay afloat and survive.

Finally they had begun to heal with each other. Now it was their inner doubts that could tear them apart. Fear of loss, fear of the pain they could inflict on each other almost overwhelmed her. His Dark decisions at fearing he was not enough for her as he was that led to the loss of a heart. Her ignoring of warning bells in the Light of helping others that nearly led to his death if not for the assistance of another. The Dark despair at failing each other that almost crushed their barely healed hearts. Six weeks spent in the Light of their unacknowledged love recovering, strengthening their tentative bond. An old enemy returned with a chance to right an old wrong that almost caused a fall back to old patterns. A loss of trust in those deemed most trustworthy: her parents taking her natural balance in fear at what she may become. They clung to each other as the truth of their bond becomes inescapable in another world where they are not Savior and Pirate but Coward and Nobody. Last came the outer Darkness, the fight against it and choosing to accept it, fighting to keep it separate, to ignore the siren call to live only for themselves and what they wanted. Now they had to accept the Dark and the Light, to accept themselves and each other completely, to allow them to become a part of them not an outside essence.

The Dark and the Light continued to revolve around the couple ever faster in equal measure now, lifting them from the bed. It separated, blended, separated and blended flowing in and out of the locked together couple.. As they cried out together in completion, bodies, hearts, minds, and souls bound together in ecstasy and agony the Darkness and the Light settled into their new homes. Slowly they drifted back down to the bed, still wrapped around each other.

On the floor the Dagger distinigrated.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It is done."

With a snap of Merlin's fingers they were all transported to the Jolly Roger. Mary Margaret clung to David as the door to the captain's quarters opened and Killian climbed on to the deck, extending a hand to assist Emma. They turned, arms wrapped around each other's waists, a serenity hung about them both.

It took a couple of tries for Mary Margaret to find her voice. "Are you alright?"

Killian smiled, reaching out to brush Emma's hair behind her ear. "Better than fine," was his simple reply.

Not wanting to beat around the bush Regina stepped forward. "What happened?"

The calm glances turned to her. "We were successful," Emma answered.

Mary Margaret was looking back and forth between them. "Who has the Darkness or do you share it?"

"What about the magic?" Rumpelstiltskin demanded.

The smile Emma gave in reply spoke of a contentment she had never felt before. "It does not matter," she spoke her answer softly. "Neither the Dark or the Light is a threat any longer."

Dropping a quick kiss on her cheek Killian moved to the helm. "We should start for home. Who knows what has invaded Storybrooke since we have been gone." He, too, carried a new lightness about him.

Reluctantly accepting that they would not be getting the answers they wanted they prepared the ship and left dock, setting sail for the portal that would take them home.

On the dock Merlin watched them, a small smile on his face as the solutions to his greatest failure sailed away.

A/N: one more chapter to go. I look forward to any reviews or comments. Thank you for reading.


	13. Chapter 12-Acceptance

Chapter Twelve-Acceptance

Mary Margaret stood at the front of the ship gazing wistfully back at the when. Henry was currently steering while Emma and Killian stood next to him with their arms wrapped around each other. Up until a few minutes ago David had been talking to them as well before he had gone to relieve Ruby in the crow's nest. She wanted to be there, desperately wanted to be a part of that family unit. Unfortunately she could not figure out how to bridge the distance she had put between them with her insistence that only she could rid her daughter of the Darkness and that her way was the only way.

"Go talk to her."

Her head darted around at Ruby's quiet words. She had not heard the werewolf come up next to her. "I am not sure how. I hurt her, hurt them." She turned to face her oldest and best friend before looking down at the deck. "A large part of me wants to know what happened." Her gaze darted to her daughter and her daughter's pirate before quickly looking away. "I want to know where the Darkness is and if it is in control. But I am afraid to ask. I do not want to push them farther away."

For a few moments' Ruby thought about her answer. "There is nothing wrong with asking. Just accept their answer and do not force your ideas on them."

With a slowly exhaled breath Mary Margaret nodded. "Baby steps. Our relationship will not be fixed overnight but it can be fixed." With a new determination she strode across the deck and up to the wheel. She made herself ignore how both Emma and Killian tensed. Her smile felt forced but she was going to do this. She was determined to establish a good relationship with her daughter and Killian. Emma was too important to her for her not to. "I was hoping we could talk." When Emma stiffened even further she looked at the deck, wrapping her arms around herself. "Please," she begged.

Emma nodded with a clearly reluctant smile that quickly faded away. "Sure."

As she moved to leave Killian's arm around her waist tightened. Their eyes met and they held one of their silent conversations that had become so common during the last several weeks. Releasing her he brushed her hair over her shoulder, the movement looking odd being performed by a hand instead of a hook.

Straightening her shoulders Emma nodded once and led the way below deck. The galley was occupied so Emma led her to the captain's cabin. She sat down on the bed, nodding Mary Margaret to the desk chair. "What did you want to talk about?" Her voice clearly showed her reluctance to have this conversation.

Nervously Mary Margaret twiddled with a quill on the desk. Now that they were here she was not sure how to start. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. To know if there was anything I could do to help."

For a long moment Emma just looked at her. "Killian and I are both fine. But that is not what you wanted to talk about."

Unable to lie Mary Margaret forced herself to meet her daughter's eyes. "It is not the only thing I wanted to talk about, but it was the most important. I love you and want what is best for you. I fear I only hurt you on this trip and that was never my intention."

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions."

Shoulders slumping, eyes darting away to look out the window Mary Margaret nodded. "So I have had to relearn. " Steeling herself she managed to catch and keep Emma's eyes. "I know words are not enough, but I am truly sorry about the pain I caused you and Hoo-Killian."

Emma nodded an acceptance of the apology but the look in her eyes spoke of something more. Before Mary Margaret could say anything else a voice sounded from the door. "Tell her, Love. You have the right."

Startled Mary Margaret's head shot to the side. Hoo-Killian was leaning against the door. She had not even heard the door open. The former pirate was completely ignoring her, eyes locked on Emma. Almost afraid of what she would find she turned back to her daughter, who was looking back and forth between Killian and her. "Emma?"

With a final glance at Killian Emma turned to face her. "You hurt us both. Worse than anything else you completely disregarded our opinion and doubted us." She looked to Killian again, apparently gaining strength before looking back at her. "I'm compelled to forgive you but trust will take longer."

Startled by Emma's openness it took a few minutes for her words and actions to register. "You are still full of Light." She glanced at Killian but quickly back to her daughter. "Merlin-"

Before anything else could be said Killian interrupted her, speaking to Emma. "Tell her," he commented. "They need to understand."

Eyes still locked with Killian's Emma nodded before turning back to face her mother. "Merlin had no clue what was going to happen, what would need to be done to break the curse."

Desperately needing to help her daughter Mary Margaret moved to the bed, taking Emma's hand in both of hers. "Tell me. I will not judge. I only want to help."

"No." Her voice was firm and unyielding. "I will tell you the outcome, but the breaking and binding will remain between us, Killian and I alone." She was silent a moment, gathering her thoughts. "As you said I have the Light and the Darkness is in Killian."

Despite her best efforts Mary Margaret was unable to hide her smile. She knew Emma would always be Light. Now they just needed to learn to help her keep Killian in the Light. Merlin had been wrong.

As though reading her mother's thoughts Emma gave a quick shake of her head. "Merlin was not wrong. During the binding the Dark was drawn to me and the Light to Killian." Her gaze moved to stare out the window. "I had not balance, having had my natural Darkness removed. I almost lost Killian because I was so busy being the Savior even when the need was no longer life threatening. Killian was personal so I ignored my instincts to help Elsa find a way home. The Darkness wanted to help me find that missing balance."

"Emma, the Darkness only wanted to bring out the worst side of you."

"Not the Dark that is now a part of Killian. The Dark Curse was defeated and in the end it was the Light of our Love and the Dark of our Love that settled into us. However the nature of the broken Curse did not allow us to share the Light and Dark in one body. The Light was called to Killian since he had been fighting his inner Darkness for so long and still had doubts. It wanted to strengthen his belief in his own goodness."

Completely confused Mary Margaret leaned forward. "Then how-"

"Did I get the Light and Killian the Dark?" Emma finished for her, eyes going briefly to Killian still leaning quietly against the door before looking back at her. "We chose," was the simple answer. "Killian wanted to protect me from the Dark, from having to learn those Darker instincts. I wanted to protect him from the Light, from having to always give up himself to satisfy others." Quietly Killian joined her on the bed, slipping an arm around her back, hand coming to rest over hers that Mary Margaret was not holding. Mary Margaret could not help staring at the hand for a moment before Emma moved her hand over his, squeezing gently. "We only wanted to protect the other."

Mary Margaret looked back and forth between them, seeing and finally accepting the love between them. "And now you will balance each other?"

Not moving from Killian's side Emma nodded, exchanging another quick look with him. "For now, eventually we will find a balance within ourselves, but we will always need each other."

The ship gave a sudden lurch and Killian rose, dropping a quick kiss on Emma's cheek. "I'm only a thought away," she reminded her before leaving the room.

With a deep breath Mary Margaret made herself admit the truth she had been trying to hide from. "I am glad you two have each other. He really does only want to love and protect you."

Reluctantly Emma pulled her eyes from the door. "We will protect each other." For a few minutes she was quiet as her eyes searched her mother's. As though finding what she wanted she admitted. "I think we may have made a mistake."

"A mistake?" Mary Margaret had no idea where this was going but did not want to fail her daughter again. She had already done that too often.

Emma nodded, not able to meet her eyes. "This Light, our Light is so much stronger. I have no balance except for Killian and I know it is the same for him. I did not want to speak with you, did not know if I was ready to, but I could not have denied it without hurting you. I could not do that, no matter how much I wanted to. Everything is like that at the moment. What I want does not matter, only how I can help everyone else. Killian has the same focus only on what he wants and on what is best for his loved ones." She wrapped her arms around herself. "I think it might have been easier for both of us if we had allowed the Light and Dark to go where it will. Killian's history of the Dark would have given him an edge dealing with the complete selflessness of the Light and my history of Light only would have balanced the selfishness of the Dark." Her arms around herself tightened. "It is harder than the Dark Curse because it is us. The breaking remade the Light and Dark from us."

Wanting only to help Mary Margaret leaned forward. "Can't you change back?"

Emma shook her head. "It is us." Her eyes that met her mothers were pleading. "Please keep these truths in mind when asking for something."

Mary Margaret slowly nodded. She wanted to be there for Emma, to help her through this. Releasing a deep breath she made herself do the right thing. It was not her Emma needed. "Go to him." Emma was almost out the door when the question she had tried to avoid asking came out. "Killian's hand?"

Door half open Emma only shrugged. "We do not really know. It was there when the Curse was broken. Our guess is it was healed during the Breaking." She left the cabin quickly.

Needing to regain her composure before following Mary Margaret looked around the tidy space. While predominantly clearly Killian's space there were signs that her daughter lived here too. It felt like a piece of both of them. Reluctantly she rose and left the room, hoping they would all be given some time and peace to accept all the changes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Of course being Storybrooke that wish was not granted. It took two days to get home, Killian and Ursula wanted to be out of Camelot's waters before opening the portal. Most of that time was spent resting and coming to terms with the changes the trip had brought about in all the participants but not much was decided or talked about. In fact they had been back in town less than an hour before things began to go wrong and less than two hours before they found out what the Light and Dark personified were.

Robin met them on the dock with Roland in his arms and was talking before they had even stepped off the gangplank. "Zelena has escaped. So far she has not harmed anybody but she is threatening the baby if she is not allowed to keep her freedom and live as she wishes. She wants all her power returned."

"Doesn't she realize that the baby is her only bargaining chip?" David asked. "This seems a silly request to make."

It was Killian who answered. "Villains very rarely see past the achievement of their goals." He turned to Robin. "Where is she?" There was something dark and menacing in his voice.

Arms still holding Regina and Roland the former thief shook his head. "We do not know. She just appears, causes some property damage, and leaves." He shook his head in resignation. "We have searched but with no luck."

Killian shook his head at their denseness. "Has anyone tried the mayor's house? Jealousy of Regina I believe has always been her primary motivator." Without waiting for a response he headed into town. By the time the others caught up with him he was already opening the door. "Breaking and entering is rather bad form," he commented to the again green witch seated in middle of the couch in the living room.

"Pirate," she smirked at him. "Think you can stop me? You are nothing but a one handed barely tolerated cripple. Your precious Savior is not here to protect you." She rose, slinking over to him. "Perhaps I should keep you around. Robin's baby will need a Daddy after all."

Outright laughter was not what she had expected as a response. His hand grabbed hers, twisting it behind her back in a grip more than physical. "I believe the baby already has a father. There is also a mother who is proving herself more than worthy of the name, not you by the way."

Futilely Zelena tried to pull away. "What are you doing? Let me go! I am carrying Robin's child, you cannot hurt me."

His smile was cold and uncompromising, the look in his eyes sinister. "Oh, I can hurt you plenty. I just need to be sure not to hurt the baby. I will not allow you to harm him or her." He laid the hand not holding hers on her baby bump as it started to glow dark grey, almost black.

"What are you doing?" She demanded, almost frantic. "What are you doing to my baby?" Her struggles to escape increased but Killian showed no reaction other than to tighten his grip.

"What you will not. Protecting him or her."

At that Emma stepped forward from where she had been preventing the others from interfering. "Killian." She laid a hand, glowing the lightest of greys, over his.

"The babe needs to be protected." Again his voice held no compromise.

Eyes locking with his Emma nodded. "She is still the mother."

Killian shook his head. "She is a threat."

"She made a mistake and is desperate."

"The babe's safety is most important. She made her own choices."

"She is still the mother and should not be denied."

Robin and Regina tried to step forward but there was a shield blocking them from entering the room. Regina's magic was unable to penetrate it. All they could do was watch as Emma and Killian continued their silent battle. Finally they both stepped back, leaving a shaken Zelena to sink down on the couch.

Hesitantly Henry stepped forward. "Mom? Killian?"

Smiling at him Emma gave her son a one armed hug. "She is fine. Killian blocked Zelena's connection to the baby and put up blocks so she cannot harm herself or the baby."

"And her ability to do magic," Killian added, voice still hard. "Emma surrounded the baby with a shield of love that should counter Zelena's negative feelings."

Robin's eyes were looking back and forth between them with the occasional glance at Killian's hands. His eyes were full of unasked questions. "When the baby is born?"

Killian shrugged, slipping an arm around Emma and pulling her into his side. "That is up to you."

Leaning into Killian Emma nodded, just barely managing to avoid a warning look in her parents direction. Her gaze moved to Regina. "Is Henry going to stay with you tonight or us?" She could not keep the exhaustion out of her voice. Neither she nor Killian had had time to sit down and process all the changes since they broke the curse or even get a full nights rest. They had wanted to get home first, and Camelot was still a place where they felt uneasy.

David looked back and forth between the two couples: one uniting after a long separation and the other still working to find a balance in their new reality. "Why don't Mary Margaret and I take Henry and Roland for the night? We can get together at Granny's for lunch tomorrow." He glanced at his wife who had just entered with Neal in her arms.

Not questioning Mary Margaret just nodded.

Once everyone had left and Zelena was back in her cell Robin pulled Regina back into his arms. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Leaning into his welcome embrace, finally feeling truly at home Regina nodded. "Later, though. Right now I just want to revel in being home. The important thing is the darkness is safely contained and our family is whole."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rejoicing at having her family all around her Mary Margaret stared out the kitchen window into the backyard. David, Robin and Killian were working on putting together a swing set. The children were running around trying to help but in reality just getting in the way.

"I think I am going to pull Henry and Roland from their video game and put them on kiddie duty," Regina commented, entering the kitchen with a plate of dirty dishes. "They guys should be able to get done faster then. Of course if we used magic it could be done instantly."

Emma joined them with the last of the glassware. "It would also deprive the boys of their fun. They were able to build the last one at Robin and Regina's."

Regina raised an eyebrow, moving to look out the window. "That was one set. Now Henry gave them the brilliant idea to combine three."

"Go, monitor the kids," Mary Margaret told them. "I will finish the dishes and then be out." At the door Emma glanced back at her and she nodded for her daughter to go ahead. Once they went outside Mary Margaret went back to the window. Sometimes she just had to stop and enjoy the quiet times. These family get togethers that she had almost excluded herself from meant the world to her. It had been five years since the Dark Curse had been broken but the memories were still as clear as if it had been just yesterday.

Watching Emma and Killian struggle had been difficult. All she had wanted to do was help, but the unintentional harm she had caused with the Dagger had kept her from interfering. The truth of Merlin and henry's words about Pure Light being as dangerous in its own way as Pure Dark had been proven time again as Emma and Killian clashed time and again over how to handle the villains that found their way to town. Emma constantly promoted leniency and forgiveness while Killian wanted complete defeat and punishment. The answer usually wound up being somewhere in the middle. All the rest of them could do was stay out of the way while they battled their way to a compromise. Their job was support, back-up and guard duty. Over time they had gradually learned how to find a middle ground easier. While they grew to accept the opposite point of view had value it was never easy for them to give in. Emma and Killian always turned to each other when they were struggling to accept the Light or Dark in the actions of the people around them. No else could truly reach them although they would listen, and occasionally heed, those who had accompanied them to Camelot, except Rumpelstiltskin. It had taken them almost a year to start to listen to her opinions and it was often Killian more than Emma who would listen to her.

The real changes had begun to happen once the twins, Liam and Leia, had been born. Nothing taught compromise and grey areas more than raising children. While Emma and Killian still leaned on each other the Light and Dark within them had stabilized enough that they could function apart. Her daughter had finally found her peace.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Your mother is glowing."

Emma glanced over her shoulder as Killian sat down behind her on the lounge chair. "Again? Neal and Charlie are not enough?" She nodded at her six and four year old brothers playing with her three year old twins on the lowest level of the newly erected playset. Rachel, Robin's five year old daughter, was on one of the swings being pushed by Regina who had gladly taken over as her mom when Zelena had fled over the town line. Last time she had checked on her she was selling lingerie in a high class retail store. As long as she stayed on the right side of the law Emma was content to let her be. At least she was building her own life instead of trying to steal someone else's. Killian had simply been glad to see her go and could care less what happened to her now as he, and their family, did not have to deal with her. A common difference of opinion in their Light and Dark natures.

The last five years had been full of such differences in opinions and compromises. To her surprise no matter how much their Light and Dark clashed their love and trust for and in each other was never in doubt. Gradually over the years they had learned when to compromise and when to let the other lead. It was not always easy but she knew she would not trade this life for anything. She had a man who knew her completely, had helped to mend her broken pieces and would always stand by her side knowing she did and would do the same for him. A man she trusted completely Together they were whole. That was enough of a Happliy Ever After for her.

A/N: This chapter was did not come easily and I am still not sure I am completely happy with it. As always thank you for reading and reviewing.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

With a sign Henry closed the Storybook he had just completed. After thirty years he had finally been able to tell his mom and Killian's story. Pieces had been available before but never the full story. That made him fear the news that had brought him and his siblings back to their childhood home was true. Not wanting to think about the phone call that his mom and Killian had not returned from their latest sailing trip and that an unexpected powerful storm had crossed their planned path he rose and walked to the window, looking down at the playset that had replaced the one Grandpa, Killian and Robin had built all those years ago. The next generation loved it as much as they had enjoyed the predecessor. Around him the house was quiet, too quiet. It just did not feel natural. His mom and Killian had built this home overlooking the ocean shortly after they had broken the Dark Curse. At first it was the sound of arguments that filled the space, no matter how quiet they had tried to be. His mom and Killian were both strong-willed and with the Light and Dark there were always disagreements. The one thing that had always struck him was that there was never any hatred or malice in the debates. Their love and trust in each other was always dominant. Their example had stood him in good stead when he had arguments with his wife. Then came Liam and Leia. The twins had almost always been up to something, but seldom quietly. Of course then there was all the family get togethers. Having spent so long without family his mom and Killian had never minded hosting the holidays or birthday parties, especially once the younger generation had begun coming. Now that they were all grown up this was still the preferred house to gather at, hence the new, updated playset. There were so many good memories here. He blinked back tears wanting to hear the familiar noises that had occasionally driven him crazy when he was younger.

Closing his eyes he thought back to the last time he had seen them, only a week ago. Grace had taken the kids on a mommy time trip so he had decided to spend the time they were gone with his mom and Killian. He just did not see them enough with how active and busy their lives were. As always they had welcomed him with open arms. He had been surprised when he retreated to his childhood room for that night that he was being compelled to write some more of their story. For the first time he was able to see the actual fight to break the curse and bind the Darkness. While he could not see all the specifics he saw enough and his respect for them grew even greater. Shaken by what he had seen he had closed the book and gone downstairs to get a drink, needing to clear his thoughts before trying to sleep. Not surprisingly his parents were still sitting on the couch, Killian's arm around his mom. One step into the room he stopped. There was a dark glow around Killian and a white one around Emma. They were more than leaning into each other, their silhouettes gave the image of one person. The Dark and Light ebbed and flowed around them. He had only seen this phenomena a few times and then only in fights against foes. And they were never leaning on each other like this, it was more like they were wielding the opposing powers as a team.

"Mom? Killian?" he asked hesitantly, not wanting to disturb them. They turned to him with matching small smiles and Henry was surprised by the exhaustion he could see on them both. He knew, had known for years, that they did not need the same amount of sleep as other people and had occasionally seen the tiredness slip through their masks but could never recall it being so apparent. "Are you okay?"

"Just," Killian looked at Emma, as though uncertain how to describe what they were doing. "Relaxing and recuperating."

Emma's smile was weaker. "There are times when we just have to be, to let the Dark and Light link." Her eyes closed a moment. "It has always been a burden carrying the Light only and Killian has the same with the Dark."

Surprised, but happy, that they were sharing this information with him for the first time Henry sat down in one of the chairs opposite them. "I never knew that."

Killian's smile contained all the love he felt for his family. "You guys were not meant to. It was part of the burden we took during the Breaking and Binding." He glanced at his wife, squeezing her hand. "Our reliance on each other has grown through the years."

Weakly Emma dropped her head on Killian's shoulder. "We are tired in a way that sleep can not cure."

For the first time he really looked at them and could see the deeply rooted fatigue. He wondered if it was new or if he was just now seeing it.

With an understanding look in her eyes Emma said. "We usually hide it better." She glanced up at Killian, the familiar love radiating from them. "We have always been enough support to each other."

"But now we are wearing down," Killian said softly. "It is more of a struggle to just be us and not let our natures take over."

Scared of what he was hearing Henry looked back and forth between them. "What do you mean? Merlin said you would have full lives!"

Killian leaned forward so Henry could see the honesty in his eyes. "We have. We have had so much more than anyone else who ever faced the Dark Curse."

Emma leaned forward as well, putting her hand over his. "We have got to see our children grown and married, seen our grandkids born and got to know them." She glanced over at her other half before looking back. "We do not intend to leave, but we can both feel a change in the air and in ourselves." She visibly swallowed. "No matter what happens I want you to remember that we love you all and that will never change." She leaned back into Killian as the settled back on the couch, the Dark and Light again appearing and blending.

Unable to do anything else Henry only nodded. That conversation came back to him now and he knew why he was not surprised when the call had come. In the back of his mind he had been expecting something like this.

Seeing movement on the playset he hurried outside to join his younger siblings. He needed to be with his family. To feel the love of his parents that filled them all and bonded them together by more than blood. When he got outside he realized not only were Liam and Leia there but also Rachel, Neal, Charlie, and Ruth Eva(his grandparents youngest). No spouses were present and it was past all the kids bedtimes. The older adults must all still be in living room. Liam scooted over to make room for him on the platform. "Did you find anything?" he asked hopefully.

Unable to face his family Henry shook his head. Even though he knew he had no reason to he always felt guilty when his powers as the Author did not give him any further answers about situations. No one had ever blamed him but he often blamed himself, despite both sets of parents repeatedly telling them it was not his fault. He also had not shared that last conversation with his siblings, although he had encouraged them to go see their parents and bring the kids. He, himself had brought his three children to visit twice.

Leia collapsed into Liam, who held his twin tightly.

Henry stared hard at this hands when he forced himself to go on. "It ended with the sea and sky opening up to swallow the Jolly Roger as a giant wave broke over it."

Releasing a shuddering breath Neal idly spun the swing he was sitting on in half circles. "It seems somehow fitting it was on the Jolly Roger and no one knows what truly happened."

"As soon as I crossed the town line I knew they were gone," Ruth said in a small voice. Liam pulled her into his other side. "It just feels different."

Laying back on the slide Charlie stared up at the stars Killian had taught them all to navigate by. "The strength of Light and Dark went with them. Now it is all us. If you try you can feel the difference."

"Not good or evil?" Neal asked with a joking smile.

Rachel rolled over so she was laying on her stomach on the platform. "I do not think anyone who was raised with Uncle Killian and Aunt Emma would ever equate Dark with Evil and Light with Good. They always tried so hard to balance each other and show us the Dark is not necessarily bad and Light not always right. I don't think I truly appreciated those lessons until I had become an adult."

With his own smile Liam leaned back against one of the posts, stretching out his legs with Charlie playfully pushing them away from him. "When we were kids I always hoped if we were caught it would be Dad who caught us. His punishments may have been worse but Mom's lectures and inability to see beyond the fact that we had misbehaved was tougher to deal with."

"No," Leia contradicted her brother. "Best was when we were faced with them both. They balanced each other."

For a few minutes they were silent before Charlie spoke. "It must have been hard for them, always needing the other to balance them. We could all see it."

Neal nodded his agreement. "They could stand apart, but they were always more alive when they were together. More fun to be with as well."

Charlie laughed at that. "We all learned very early not to go around one and ask the other for permission to do something. All the adults got on us if we tried that."

"My fourth birthday," Rachel began.

Smiling Henry leaned back listening to the stories being told. It reminded him that even if they were gone his mom and Killian would not be forgotten.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours later, alone again in his childhood bedroom he opened the book he had finished earlier to the last page. There was a picture of Killian at the helm of the Jolly Roger, one hand on the wheel the other wrapped around his mom. Emma had her arm wrapped around his waist, their bodies leaning into each other. It had been years since he had seen them that relaxed, even with each other. Blinking back his tears Henry gently ran his finger down his mother's cheek. 'Be happy,' he whispered. 'Find the peace you could never truly have here.'

As he closed the book and put it on the shelf with his other storybooks he thought he felt his mom's gentle kiss on his forehead. 'We are,' the night seemed to whisper. 'We love you.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In another realm a pirate ship sailed on crystal clear waters under a cloudless blue sky. A retired pirate in black pants and a white button up shirt stood at the wheel with a contented smile on his face and an arm around the woman at his side. She was dressed in white slacks and a black t-shirt, long blond hair flowing in the wind. Sighing in contentment she leaned against his chest. They smiled at each other exchanging a quick kiss before looking back out to sea. Both had an ease and relaxation they had not felt in years. They were filled with balance, happiness and most of all, love.

A/N: Well this is it The End. It turned out a little different then I originally planned but I hope it was satisfactory.

Thank you for reading. I would love to hear your final thoughts on the story.


End file.
